Swiped Away
by mamabot
Summary: Sideswipe is on a mission with Optimus, 'Hide, Ratchet when he takes the virus to get the intel they need.  Human Swipe meets Casey to unravel 'Con plans for new alloy. Shockwave,oh! Will get sticky, sparkling, part of Prime Blood Saga.
1. split brothers

**Prime Blood~ Swiped Away: Intro….**

_**GI+ Animated+ Movie = Prime Blood Universe. Starts off rated T but will move to M and get sticky later. Bots turn human, humans turn bots. Sparklings included. Oh, gave too much away? Well had to give you a tease. On with the show.**_

"SO I wanted an upgrade, Sue me!"

"But we're twins!"

"_JUST _because we are twins _DOESN'T mean _we have to do _EVERYTHING _together!" The thrust of his hands indicating their current incarceration. With that Sideswipe huffed and turned his back on his yellow Lamborghini brother in the neighboring cell of the Lushun jail.

"'Side's…" The yellow one pleads. The red mech brings his palms up and turns off his audio sensors. So the yellow brother tries pounding through their bond, _Sideswipe, please…_

What he gets back is a shove in their bond and then a solid wall blocking their link. Sideswipe makes one last out loud comment. It is said in 100% seriousness and in a low warning, "When or _if _we get out of this, it's time we went our separate ways."

Sunstreaker is shocked. The last time he heard this tone was when Sideswipe had to tell him their sire had been taken as a POW. Sideswipe wasn't kidding around and it hurt. Badly.

The yellow, slightly younger brother, scooted to the other end of the berth as far away from his twin as possible leaving the red one to sulk in silence.

Left to his thoughts, Sunstreaker is trying to figure out how the plan for the ultimate heist went horribly wrong. Over and over again his plan had be flawless. Except for one tiny thing: the witness was color blind. He had picked out Sideswipe as the culprit and not Sunstreaker. The ensuing fist fight between the brothers had landed them both in jail. And Sideswipe not getting the intel Prime wanted. And his cover blown. And the femme he was trying to impress laughing at him. And… and… and….

And his brother breaking up their partnership. Oh, Sunstreaker felt like the gunk that floats on the top of the slag pile. Or the stuff that settles to the bottom of a pond. Or…

Sideswipe on the other hand is trying to figure out how he had let his brother tag along on this mission. It was one of the few he did alone. A chance to prove himself to Prime. A chance to show he was not a jokester and a playbot every second of the day. A chance to prove he really was a warrior in his own right.

The plan had been flawless. Except for one tiny detail. Sunstreaker wanted to play the tables and asked if he could hitch a ride. Sideswipe figured it would add to his cover. Yeah, until Sunstreaker decide to con a conartist. And then got Swipe pegged by some blind dolt right in front of his contact. And his contact ran, and… and… and…

He loved his brother, but this was just too much. His brother as going to be the death of his career if he didn't grow up quick. He dropped the bond-block just long enough to send out one small burst of brotherly affection, and then slammed it back up again.

Sunstreaker lifted his head for a second receiving the burst, and then dropped his head to his knees to silently sob. What was he going to do without his brother? Without 'Sides there was no 'Streaker. Right? _Please Primus don't let this happen._

~~~ A couple hours later, Prowl showed up. He said not a word to the twin mechs. He just handed over the credits to the bailiff, and the cell doors were released. He honestly expected some kind of excuse. All he got was one very mature answer from the red one, "Sir, I'm sorry you were called." He stuck his hands out waiting for the SIC to place him in stasis cuffs and be installed into the Autobot shuttle brig.

Prowl just gaped at the mech waiting for the joke, but none came. He looked to the yellow one. His head hung so low, Prowl thought it was going to drag on the floor. Instead he said nothing and just lead the way out of the jail. Sunstreaker followed Sideswipe out both remained silent.

~~ Once on board the shuttle, and it was on it's way, driven by Springer, Sideswipe came to Prowl. "May I speak to you alone, sir."

Prowl's optic ridges perked at Sideswipe being so polite and mature. Prowl lead him to a the cargo bay, seeing how this was a small transport. He holds up his had, "I don't want to hear any excuses."

Sideswipe latches his hands behind his back, "I'm not going to give you any. I punched my brother repeatedly. I admit it. Fully. What I am asking - and I know I have not right to request anything- but if I may…. I would like to be put on a mission as far from my brother as possible. We need distance."

Prowl's jaw openly gapes. Could the universe just have been rend in two? "Say- say that again?"

Sideswipe is quite firm and clear, "I need to be as far from my brother as possible. Our partnership is over. It's time we lived our lives separately. I need a break from our bond and distance will help a lot. Please, Prowl. I'm begging you."

Prowl sinks down onto a crate still in complete shock. Splitting the Lambo-twins was like splitting atoms. Not easy and with explosive results. Probably easier to turn the universe inside out. But looking at the red mech's optics he could see he was worn, frustrated and tired. "Does he know?"

Sideswipe thrusts a finger into his chest, "This is MY life. And I want to live it. If he can't deal with it, tough!"

Prowl leans forward with a tone much like his Master Yokitron, "Sideswipe, you have a bond-"

Grinding his teeth, "That has been stretched and pushed too far. And before one of us makes a deadly mistake or really does something really stupid where real people get hurt…" He sighs heavily dropping his helm into his palms, "I love him but we need a break." He mutters even softer into his palms, "Can you help us, Prowl? Just ask Prime."

Prowl reaches out and puts a warm palm on the younger mech's helm, "The worst he can say is no."

Sideswipe doesn't move, "No the worst he could do is put us on another mission together." Prowl has nothing to add to that.

**Earth: Modern Day: New York:**

**Chapter 1**

The silver grey suit walks into the glassed in office building. No he strides. No that's not right either. He glides into the building. The six foot -four inch polished cotton silver pin stripped three piece suit commands attention. His tie of silver/white matches perfectly with his stock of sliver/white soft, yet professionally cut hair. His age could be anywhere between mid-forties to early sixties. A very misleading appearance, yet very handsome. Not a hair or thread is out of place. The way he carries himself hasn't been seen in these parts in a very long time. The knees barely bend as he approaches. The soft leather grey shoes don't make a sound. The security-receptionist swallows hard as he stands before her desk.

He looks down at her. She can see his face clearly now. He has a long narrow face with a prominent chin, a narrow aristocratic pointed nose. The eyes maybe behind very expensive rectangular sliver glasses but they still narrow in on her eyes. His gaze at her demands attention. His head is erect and proud. At first it looks like a stance of arrogance. No, she's seen this stance before in history books and very old tapestries. He places his long fingered hands on the high thick glassed counter in front of her and intertwines them. This is the stance seen in a Scottish lord. He is used to being in control… command. He looks like a man who does not deal with insubordination. No one questions his orders. If they do, he handles them personally.

She tries to sound in control of this lobby, but her voice wavers, "May I help you?"

He smiles knowing his presence has unsettled her. Just what he wanted. Her partner at her back quickly whirls around. In all her years, Carla has never heard Casey's voice waver. Carla gasps when she sees the tall silver grey presence before them. He throws her off-guard too.

His gleaming smile widens more at Carla's gasp. "Dr. Dolce'," he says ever so smoothly. Just as smooth as his gate. It commands in a soft firm voice.

Casey gets her wits together quickly, "Do you have an appointment?"

He doesn't move, "I do now."

She narrows her own gaze. Sooth as silk he maybe, but if she lets the Silver Lord up with out Dr. Dolce's approval, she could kiss her career good-bye. He sees she isn't going to budge. He likes this one. She follows orders. Unfortunately, not his. He ever so smoothly reaches into his inside breast pocket and with drawls a card with two fingers. It is a white business card. He presents it to Casey with the same two fingers, "He _will_ see me."

She takes the card from his fingers. When her simple manicured fingers graze his, she feels a warm chill go through her body. She takes the card and examines it. It's just a white card with a silver embossed mask on it. No name. She looks at the back. Just the reverse impression from the front. No other identifying marks. She looks back up at him extremely curious. Who is this Silver Lord before her?

He flicks a single finger at her computer, "Just show him the card. He will see me." Then he looks up and faces the security camera directly behind the security desk. He wants Dolce' to clearly see his face. He isn't hiding. He's challenging Dolce'.

Casey follows the advice. She scans the card and knows it will show up on Dolce's phone as an instant message. Not more than twenty seconds go by and a solid click is heard to the left. There is also a ping heard at the security desk.

Casey reads the instant message. She is to escort the Grey Suit to Dolce's private office. Casey stands up and comes around the desk. She sticks a hand out to direct him to the hidden panel that has parted. But the Silver Lord puts an arm to his waist and bows ever so slightly. His body language states it all medieval style, _Ladies first._ She does as he asks and leads the way.

They enter a private elevator. She puts her thumb to the finger print controlled panel and the door slides shut. He doesn't look at her. Nervous is not in his vocabulary. But she is nervous standing next to this Silver Lord. Whoever this guy is who can just stride in and instantly get an audience with Dr. Dolce', certainly demands some respect and attention.

The elevator dings that it has reached it's destination. Now the Silver Suit steps back and glances at her. She looks up at him. His gaze reveals nothing. She steps off first into Dr. Dolce's private office which is also a secret laboratory. Casey has only been in here a few times. Every time, it was frightening what she found.

The Silver Suit follows behind her. She hears it but doesn't believe it. She hears the _sha-wing _of a sword being drawn. She whirls around in time to see the tip of the sword coming from his trouser pocket. With a flick of his wrist the sword extends to a full four foot length and the hilt flicks out to the sides. A massive switch blade. She pulls her Glock from the small of her back and aims it at the Silver Lord. He doesn't even pay attention to her but bends his knees ready to strike. His eyes are locked on his target: Dr. Dolce.

But Dolce doesn't even seem phased. He leans back against his desk. He even has the arrogance to cross his arms over his chest and cackle. "Sideswipe, put that away. Let's talk."

Sideswipe motions to Casey to leave. Instead, she steps between Dolce and Sideswipe. Dolce' snickers, "Casey, Sideswipe will remove your head before you can sneeze. It would be best to return to the front desk."

"Sir?" she questions his safety.

"Sideswipe won't do anything to me. He knows I have him right where I want him."

Sideswipe smiles grimly and sets the point of the sword to the carpet in between his feet. Then he places both hands on the top of the hilt. "Really? I believe it is the other way around."

"You are the one trapped in my office."

"You are the one with a target painted on your chest."

"And you think you will execute the final shot. You are clearly mistaken, my dear Autobot."

Casey straightens up. She is very confused. She has heard in filtered conversations the term Autobot. It was an enemy to Dolce's alliance with…. _Oh crap!_ She just figured out she is directly in the line of fire between a war. Dolce laughs harder at Casey's reaction to putting it together.

"Go on, Casey. I will call you when Sideswipe is ready to leave." Casey stands up straight. She glares at the Silver Lord. He just inclines his head in a way of respect for her following her bosses orders. She heads back to the elevator. As the door is sliding shut, she sees Sideswipe remove his glasses. She could swear that she saw in the window's reflection that his eyes had an electric aqua-blue glow to them.

She quickly returns to her seat and tries to pull up the encrypted security cameras for Dolce's office. Dolce' had turned them off. Apparently what ever was going on, clearly was to be secret. Only Dolce and this Sideswipe character would ever know about the conversation.

If you read **Red Star, Iron's World, Rod of Fire… aw nuts where else were they… this is Casey's beginning.**

**Ensuing chapters will be longer.**


	2. dancing with danger

**Swiped Away: Chapter 2 **(Side swipe undercover as a human, 'Con ali send's security chief to asses him.)

Casey didn't have to wait long to find out what her boss's orders were about this _Autobot alli_. About twenty minutes later her Ipod pings: **Follow him. Report back.**

She reaches under her chair for her clutch purse with the long strap. She just retrieved it when the elevator dings and she looks up. Sideswipe, as Dolce introduce him, glides out of the elevator. As he passes the security desk, he tips his head and with two fingers to his brow, salutes Casey. Then he glides to the door.

She quietly tells Carla, "I'm out."

"How long?"

"On assignment."

"Oh," she sighs as she turns around to take Casey's position. Carla watches Casey at a fast clip head towards the glass doors. They both see the elegant tall stranger slide into the very sleek Corvette parked directly out front. Why does that car seem to mold around him, they both ponder.

He pulls into New York traffic. Casey quickly hails a cab and tells the driver to follow the silver sports car.

They don't make it more than three lights when the next light turns red. He slides out of the Corvette and strides four cars back to Casey's cab. With one hand he opens the passenger door, with the other he sides the $50 to the driver. She gapes at him while he extends his hand to help her from the cab. Just like a gentleman.

"If you are going to follow me, you must do it in style," his smile gleams. Casey isn't sure what to do. The honking horns make her move. She takes his hand and leaves the cab. Those warm sensations go down her arm again at his touch. Just as a gentleman would, he puts a hand to her lower back to guide her. But as a pro, he releases the catch on her holster and removes her pistol without her knowing. _See Prime, all those pranks have come in quite handy, _Sideswipe smirks to himself.

Guiding Casey to his car, holds the passenger door for her and she slips down into his car. Now he feels a chill go down his own spine looking at this lovely creature inside… himself?

Quickly he rounds the back of the car and slides into the driver's seat. He deftly slips her pistol under his seat and floors the car through the intersection. He doesn't say a word. But out of the corner of his eye he assess his capture… body guard, assasin? Whatever.

Casey is no dumb blonde. Dolce doesn't waste his time on bimbos. Beside her target, Casey is in a conservative, yet appealing fawn colored suede skirt. The lighter colored silk blouse hangs on the outside of her skirt to conceal the pistol. But it does not detrude the eye from her narrow waist. As first glance she is supposed to look like secretary that could be a dumb bunny or a real secretary. But to the trained eye, he sees the solid calves and firm forearms and biceps. This is no floozy. This is an ex-military, possibly secret service, well trained and toned professional. Part of her training is attire to cast an illusion and slide in under cover. He will have to get Blaster to do a back ground check on this femme, correction: woman. Now he turns to her and gives her a curious smile, maybe he could find out on his own and not even need Blaster. Oh, that would frost his circuits!

Swipe quickly changes lanes and swings the car around headed back and then down another side street. Clearly he is having fun with Casey and being a bit of a show off with his grace and skill in handling the car. Casey also knows, he is checking to see if Dolce sent any more tails. Something she would be doing herself in Mr. Sideswipe's position. She doesn't flinch outwardly. But inside she feels like she just ate the entire Japanese butterfly garden. She surprises herself at her calm voice, "So, where are we going?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving. I heard there is a place down here to die for." She raises a curious eyebrow at him. He smirks in amusement, "Sorry. I am still working on my language skills."

Now she turns to face him more directly. "Language skills? So where do you hail from?"

His voice cracks with laughter, "Funny you should phrase it that way." But that is all he says.

They drive on in silence. He turns on the radio to something soothing. She finds herself settling back. She should be completely on guard. But on guard for what? She leans her elbow on the door and lets the wind streak through her hair. Swipe hops on the highway and takes them to the north along the quiet shore of New York. She turns to him to make her own humanistic scans. He is very content and comfortable in this car. It isn't that old, but he makes it seem like he has driven in it for years. He knows every aspect of the car with out a hesitation or look. Like when Casey had driven her beat up Corolla through college. How can he do that?

Swipe glances over at her as well. He enjoys seeing a genuine smile on her. She lays her head back against the head rest. She closes her eyes, "I'm not easy."

"I didn't expect you to be."

"A nice dinner and a sleek sports car doesn't turn me or turn me on."

He answers simply, "I didn't expect it to," and turns back to the road a head easily slipping through the traffic jam ahead. Even a race car driver couldn't have made it through and Indy pile-up more smoothly. His moves are precise, calculated but smooth as water. Just like he walked into the building and slid his way right into the office of the most feared manufacturing scientist.

"Then what did you expect?" She some how got out without getting angry. This guy is really something and it unnerves her completely that she can't peg him.

"Look, we are both professionals. There is no reason we should be crawling through the dark sewers to do our jobs. We may have a dirty job, but that doesn't mean we have to stink." Now she is very intrigued by this mysterious man.

He pulls up to a quaint restaurant that looks over the ocean. He folds up the roof and then comes to her side. "I'm sorry, I should have had you bring your wrap. I didn't expect the cold weather."

She smiles up at him as she takes his hand stepping out of the car, "I'll be fine. I don't faint easily."

His smile is genuine and respectful and slightly amused at her retort, "No, I bet you don't." He locks the car and tucks her hand into his elbow as they enter the restaurant. The maturate stands up straight when he sees the Silver Lord. Some how this Sideswipe's appearance commands attention every where he goes. She's used to Dolce turning everyone' head due to fear and power. But some how, there's a different way people look at this man. They look at him like he deserves respect. People don't cower to him, they know he has earned the respect they give. The maturate bows respectfully as Sideswipe holds Casey's chair. She slips in and the maturate hands her a menu. Sideswipe takes the menu from her and hands it back to the maturate ever so smoothly again. Not a condescending way nor even in a forceful way. The maturate probably never even knew how the menus got back into his hand.

Swipe smiles up at him, "What is the chef trying out today?" The maturate smiles broadly. He should have known better. This is the man who had helped the chef/owner when the mob tried to terrorize him into " protection fees."

The maturate bows again respectfully, "I will find out."

"And then we will take two."

"Wine?"

Sideswipe looks over at Casey. She is still trying to figure out what is going on. Sideswipe shakes his head, "Unfortunately, we are on business tonight and must keep our heads clear."

"How about a lovely sparkling water with a twist of lemon and lime?" Casey nods. And Sideswipe makes a gesture with his hand. The maturate leaves.

Sideswipe weaves his fingers together setting his elbows on the table. Yes it isn't proper etiquette, but neither is dining with the enemy.

"This is a nice place," Casey says looking anywhere but directly into his warm pools of blue water called eyes.

"Yes, the family is very nice and the food is delightful," Swipe answers softly.

"Mob ties?" Casey checks out the patrons.

He smiles amused, "Not any more." Now Casey turns back to him. The waiter returns with their water and a couple of appetizers just then leaving the conversation unfinished. Stuffed mushrooms sit between them. She stares at Sideswipe.

"Go ahead. If I won't answer it, then I won't. If I will, then so be it."

"Who are you?"

He cocks an eyebrow: he won't answer that one, "Too vague."

"What do you want with Dolce?"

"What are you doing with him?"

"I asked you first."

And he sips his water. He cocks that eyebrow at her again. He won't answer that question either. He carefully sets his glass down. "My turn." He stares at her and assess her. Even with the glasses on, she feels like she is being scanned like a specimen. But then he gaze stops on her eyes. "Ex-secret service or black ops?"

She decides, two can play this game. She twirls the cheese from the stuffed mushroom, "Wouldn't you like to know," and she pops the mushroom in her mouth. He sits back and laughs heartily. He's not mad. He is enjoying this game. She laughs back. So is she. The salads arrive and they banter some more with questions neither will answer.

After the salads he stands up, "Come dance with me." He holds out his hand. She looks at him pondering him. No, she afraid of herself not him. Dancing with her target has never been a problem in the past. But this one…. She doesn't want to get that close to him. She wasn't afraid to kill him earlier, but now she is afraid to touch him. What if she enjoys dancing with him? He will know. "I won't bite," he says softly letting his extended hand finish the rest of the inuedo.

She knows she has no choice. It was part of her job to find out about him. He holds her chair and she gets up. She follows him to the dance floor. There are a few other couples on the small dance floor. One couple looks like they are celebrating a birthday dinner. Another looks like they are here for a proposal. She swallows hard looking at how close they are and how they gaze into each other's eyes. She has to look away quickly. Sideswipe notices this instantly. The couple on the other side effects her even more. They look like they are celebrating their fiftieth anniversary. He takes her hand and slips his other around her waist holding her at a respectable distance. She lays a hand up on his shoulder. It would be more comfortable against this lapel, for how tall he is, but that would also be too intimate. She doesn't look up at him. She keeps her eyes on his tie. She her mind drifts to how the knot was tied. She can picture his long fingers tying it… she closes her eyes. She sways with him and the music. It drives her crazy that their bodies move so perfectly in unison. Other targets she had to adjust and make herself match their movements, but not this one. He body just… moves of it's own accord.

Swipe doesn't enter her in conversation right away, he just continues to try unraveling the mystery of Casey…. Finally. "What is your last name?" He asks softly.

"Jones," she says simply enough.

"Why did he call you Sideswipe?" She softly counters

"Because you can't pronounce my real name. Only my brothers can." He says it just as simply. This definitely intrigues her more.

She looks up at him again and feels herself sucked into his gaze, "Why are we here?"

"Where would you rather be?" His tone is so smooth and intiment. Like they were old friends. Her hand slips from his shoulder to his lapel. Her gaze falls to the engaged couple.

"There." She can't believe she let that slip out. There is sorrow to her voice. He steps closer to her and draws his arm tighter around her waist. Comfort. She feels his hand press tenderly in to her waist. She should be feeling her pistol cut into her back against his forearm. When did he disarm her? She should be completely unnerved. She lets her hand slip from his lapel and press against the outside of his thigh. She can feel the retracted sword there. But she didn't expect his voice right next to her ear so softly, "Yes, it's still there. I have one on the other side as well, if you would like to check."

She turns her head and sees a gleam in his eye and a proud smile on his face. His face is right next to hers. If she moved a hair, she could touch his lips with her mouth. She steps back quickly. He lets her slip from his arms.

She carefully makes her way to the ladies' room with a very controlled commanding stride. Closing the door to one of the stalls, she looks down at her hands. They are shaking badly. She has never felt so vulnerable. Even when she had been engaged to Brian and cried in his arms the night he proposed. Brian was comfort and the dream of a family life. The American dream. But this man on the dance floor, challenges her senses. In everyway.

She goes to the mirror and make sure she looks composed. Time to bring her firewall back up. She won't let him through again. Casey straightens her skirt and strides out to the table.

Dinner has arrived. He stands as she approaches and holds her chair. She slides in and he takes his seat, waiting for her to start first. She picks up her fork, "I want my Glock back."

He nods, "Fine. It's in the car. I'll return it when we are headed back."

She looks down at the dinner. It's a simple yet elegant dinner of stuffed raviolis. Some are filled with spinach, while other with crab. A simple white cream sauce over the top. Dotted with mushrooms. They dine in silence. She keeps her eyes on her dinner afraid to look at the challenge across the table. _Please God, let this meal end quickly and get me home before I loose it. Don't let me loose my cool in front of him. Please be my strength._

Casey felt God keep her calm and focused, until when the engaged couple gets up to leave. She watches them leave. The young man's arm possessively around his love's waist. The soon to be bride leans into her soon to be groom's embrace. They are very much in love. The maturate congratulates them happily. Certainly the highlight of his evening to help a couple celebrate the next step in their wonderful life.

Casey's dinner partner examines her reaction. _Most curious_. As soon as the couple departs, Casey returns to her dinner. She is embarrassed that Sideswipe saw a vulnerable part of herself revealed. She quickly averts his gaze. She can't wait for dinner to be over and she can return to her lonely apartment. What is she going to report to Dolce? She has gained nothing but more questions. If anything, the Silver Lord has won in the information gathering game.

The maturate comes over and asks if they would like desert. Sideswipe leaves the answer to Casey. She shakes her head. "I really must be going." Sideswipe reaches for his wallet, the maturate waves his hand, "Then chef said your money is no good to him."

"Humm, well then, maybe it will be good for you and the dishwasher." He pulls out two crisp $100 bill and hands it over. "You may donate it or whatever. Thank you for a lovely evening, as usual." Then he stands. The maturate smiles and bows.

Sideswipe goes for Casey' chair but she has already stood. He tries to touch her back but she takes a few steps ahead of him, out of his reach. He knows he has gotten under her armor. He likes that. She reaches the car before him and waits. The ocean mist is coming in. She must be cold. He can see the bumps on her arms, but she will never reveal that weakness. He unlocks the car and she slides in. He shuts the door and rounds the to get into the driver's side. And her eyes instantly turn vicious, "Give me my gun!"

He smiles like he succeeded in a battle. He reaches under the seat and fiddles for a moment. Then he hands over the gun. She looks at it. "Very funny, now the ammo."

Without a word, he starts the engine and pulls away. But doesn't answer her. She has to sit and stew. She knows he has beaten her. The ride home is absolutely silent and tense. He never asks her where she lives. She figures he has found some way to get that information. But she was wrong.

He takes her to a building she knows well. This is Dolce's building. He has one of the penthouse suites. Sideswipe slides the Corvette into the parking garage. She is going to wait to see what he does next. They exit the car on their own. But he holds the elevator for her. Finally she enters but neither one acknowledges the other. To her surprise, he takes them to the top floor. But he opens the door to the other penthouse suite. He holds the door open for her. Then he looks across the hall to the other front door, Dolce's. "Your choice. But if you are here to gather information, be my guest." She is very confused. But decides to enter Sideswipe's suite. He shuts and locks the door behind himself. Pocketing his keys but removes his suit jacket, he tosses it lightly to the back of industrial looking couch.

Casey looks around the suite. It is very simple. The walls are easily twenty feet tall. Dolce has his suite in two stories. But Sideswipe has left it open all the way to the top. There even looks like there were scratches on the ceiling. He sees her curious at the marks. He laughs, "I have friends in high places." She somehow has to take that very seriously. "Do you want a drink?"

She is still trying to figure out why he brought her back to his place. "Water." He nods and gets a glass from the steal and glass trimmed cabinet. She continues to gaze at the room. The walls are lined in grey marble with blue and red streaks. There is a massive gas fireplace on the east wall. The entire north wall is a window looking out to the city. The shimmering silver drapes are pulled all the way back to the east and west walls revealing the Manhattan sky line. The loft off to the west side of the main room is raised, and trimmed in a Plexiglas waist high wall. Large cabinet like doors enclose the support for the loft. The bed has no frame or headboard. The marble wall is the head board. There is a simple steel military looking locker at the foot of the bed. The bed is covered in a thick downy sliver & royal red silk comforter.

The main room has the one leather couch in front of the fireplace. But the place is very open. Bizarre. It looks like it was meant for open work space on something large? The kitchen is small and right beside the front entry. He comes from the kitchen and hands her the glass of water. She looks at it hesitantly.

So he takes it back and drinks half of it, then hands it back and cocks a smirk at her, "Satisfied?" She sets the glass down on the mantel.

Slowly, she turns to him and scowls, "I'm not going to tell you anything."

He leans in ever so close to her ear. She can feel his warm breath, "I wouldn't trust you if you did." Then continues to stride past to the couch.

She turns and watches him walk away. He picks up his jacket from the couch, without breaking his stride and heads up to the loft. Casey watches as he disppears into the room off to the side of the loft. She is left standing there trying to figure out what she is supposed to do. Has she become his prisoner? No, he said she could leave. There is no reason for her to stay. But she doesn't live with Dolce. Did he think she did? What is he expecting of her?

Sideswipe steps back into the loft area. He has changed into a pair of black silk pajama bottoms, his vest is unbuttoned and his shirt is parted. But what makes her curious is what is in his hands. He acts as if she isn't even there. He lays the swords that had been strapped to his thighs inside the steel trunk at the foot of the bed. Letting the shirt and vest slide down his arms tugs off, he tosses them on the foot of the bed. She sees his right shoulder as he turns. He has that mask from his business card tattooed. But it is done in an incredible silver that shimmers and is raised. She has never seen a tattoo like that before. It looks like it is real metal. He goes into the other room, what she supposes it the rest room. A few minutes later he returns. She sees as he pulls on his t-shirt, the tattoo is now a thin black pencil line. How did he do that? Barefoot, he flits down the loft stairs towards her. He swipes a hand through his hair putting it perfectly into place. Then stands before her. With a body posture that asks, _So now what?_

She is still shocked at why she is here. "I don't live with Dolce." He shrugs indifference. "Why am I here?"

"You were told to keep tabs on me and report back, right?" She nods. "Well, what do you want to know?"

He settles onto the leather couch crossing his arms. She stays backed against the mantel. She carefully ponders what questions she is going to ask. She finally decides, who cares about Dolce. She wants to know for herself.: "What is going on?"

Leaning forward his smile gleams, "Now there is a really good question."

Chapter 3 on it's way….


	3. keep your enemies closer

**Prime Blood: Swiped Away Chapter 3 **(Sideswipe reveals his identity, Casey meets Ironhide and Ratchet.)

Casey sets her gun down on the table in front of her. Then she kicks her shoes off. She's got a feeling this is going to be a long night.

He stipples his long fingers together. "Dolce is not who you think he is. He is not human."

"And you are?"

He removes his glasses and sets them beside her purse and gun. Then he looks up at her. She can see his eyes are aqua blue optical sensors. But she doesn't jump. She doesn't run. She sits back.

"Oooookay," is all she says. He gets up and comes back from the kitchen. He sets a square box down on the table. The black box has a very strange symbol on it. She has seen something in similar type script in Dolce's lab, but not this particular mark. Sideswipe removes the lid. Inside it looks like fudge. He takes a piece and settles back to enjoy it. He sighs.

"What is it?"

"Just fudge. Simple fudge but a reminder of friends long gone." She reaches forward and takes a small piece. It does taste just like fudge. Simple fudge. But soothing too. He just revealed something as delicate as she had to him.

He sets his bare feet on the table. She joins him on the couch, tucking her feet under her so her body can face him. Swipe turns his head slightly to face her

"So what is going on?"

"Dolce has Cybertanium. I don't want him to, but want it for myself and my friends. My brothers in arms. I need to find it and get it before he builds more harmful destructive things. His object is to keep me from finding it and destroying him and his plans. It's that simple."

"So you are living right next door to him?"

"Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer."

"You won't get the location from me. I don't even know where or what you are talking about."

"I didn't think you did. But I had to be sure."

"Why me? What do you want with me? Why are you telling me all this?"

He leans in placing his elbows on his knees, "Would Dolce ever tell you this?"

"No."

"Did he tell you why to follow me?"

"No."

"Why do you think he wanted you to follow me?"

"To find your weakness and find out what you know."

He leans back and spreads his arms out over the back of the couch. Completely exposing himself, "And what do I know?"

"I don't know. Certainly more than I. Why are you bringing me into your confidence? I work for the enemy."

"You don't have to."

"I won't betray my employer."

"I didn't ask you to. I wouldn't respect you if you did," he gives her that charming smile again. It's beginning to melt her firewall. That unnerves her even more.

"What do you want from me?" She tries to bring her firewall back up, but its weak.

"Nothing. I figured Dolce's people should have all the facts. They have the right to know who and what they are working for."

"Why is that important to you?"

"Because that is what this war is all about. Truth. Freedom. Life." He lays one hand out to weight one side, "One side wants domination at the cost of destruction and death. At all costs." Then he weighs the other side, "The other side is trying to stop them. With truth. For peace. At the cost of our own lives."

"That's it?" She is shocked he would spill himself so easily.

"That's it." Then he stands up and heads for the loft. Then he turns back to her and narrows his gaze like targeting her. He pulls his back up straight and firm. Now she knows that stance: it is of a hardened and determined warrior, "And you can tell Dolce, I'm coming for him. And if he thinks he can neutralize me, remind him there are plenty more where I came from. Human and Autobot." He walks away from her. She is left standing in the middle of his living room. Alone. He picks up his own cell phone and leans on the pelixi-glass wall looking out over the city.

"Prime, he's here. I've made contact. Nothing yet to report. But I will be back at it tomorrow. He won't get far." Then he turns to Casey, "I've sent a warning message." Then he turns back to the city view listening carefully to the message he is getting from his commander. Then he ends the call, "Yes sir. Understood. Sideswipe, out." He folds up the phone and drops his head against his folded arms on the wall. "Good night, Casey Jones." He was bidding her to leave him alone.

She takes the hint, picking up her purse, gun, and shoes. She exits his suite. Now she is standing in the middle of the hall. She looks to the south door: Her boss Dolce that she has worked for years with. Then she looks to the north door: a warrior she has only known for a few hours who told her who she works for. What does she do? Who does she trust? She's been in this choice before, but never in an intergalactic way. And never with two people so determined to hold their sides so tightly. One with truth and freedom at all costs. One with lies and deceptions at all costs. Closing her eyes, she prays, _Please God, I need guidance? Why me? What should I do? _

And then she feels the guidance pushing her to find the answer. She turns to the south door and knocks. Dolce opens it himself. He is surprised to see her, "Casey? What are you doing here?"

She points to the south door, "Do you know your neighbor?"

He shakes his head, "No, just moved in a few days ago while we were over seas at the last meeting. Do you know them?"

"I just met him. Ah, can I talk to you about this Sideswipe character?"

Dolce gestures her in. She looks at the suite. Certainly a stark contrast to the one across the hall. This one is cluttered on the walls with what she would say is the sign of power. It grips her chest. She knows already Sideswipe is telling the truth. But she still has a job to do. God has send her to the truth. Just as Sideswipe told her to find the truth and make her choice. She remains standing before her boss the enemy.

"Well, what did you find out?" Dolce is licking his lips with desire to know how weak his enemy is. It used to make her happy to see her boss so greedy with power. But right now, it is sickening her.

"He said he is coming for you. He said even if you kill him, it won't stop his friends. His brothers."

Dolce laughs, "I wouldn't expect anything less from him. What else?"

She swallows hard. She didn't like the way he was laughing, it was just like those cold hearted greedy dictator bastards that slay the innocent in third world countries: _Oh Lord that's what he meant, __**at all costs**__._ She finishes her employment firmly, "He told me he is looking for your supply of Cypertainum. He said you are his enemy. Power hungry to the point of destruction."

Dolce sees his hardened soldier he needs and trusted is pulling her alliance from him. His face grows grim. She has access to some classified areas of his life no one else does. Even stuff she doesn't know she has. She is very smart. She could figure out where his stash is pretty quickly. Especially if she teams up with ingenious Sideswipe and the rest of the wretched Autobots. He grabs her by the throat backing her against the door, "But remember, they are weaklings that need to be crushed. There is a reason they need to be dominated. There is a reason they are loosing this war. Even if they find it, we will still win." He releases her to choose wisely who she will support. It also came with a warning to her, _don't think of crossing me!_

She pulls her back upright as if he hadn't threatened her with her life, "Yes, sir." Then she turns on her heals and heads out the door. As she closes the door behind her trying not to shake she realizes she is back in the hallway in between two warring factions. Her could help turn the tides either way. Swallowing hard and prays for her own safety this time. Exiting the penthouse and returning to the street level, she hails a taxi and returns to her lonely apartment.

~~Back upstairs, Sideswipe has shut the lights off to the suite, sitting on the edge of his king size bed looking out to the city sky line. Now this did remind him of home before the war. It has been a very long time since he has thoughts to himself. For once, he feels lonely. Putting a hand to his chest, there is only one beat, no reverberation No one lingering in the back of his thoughts to reach out to. No one nagging him about his paint job. Swipe drops his face into his hands, "Primus help me. What have I done? Please look after him. Don't let him worry, like I once did. Speak to him when he cries out, please…"

Sideswipe falls back and curls himself into a ball. Alone. The last time he felt this alone, Sunstreaker had taken on Motormaster, and nearly didn't survive. His spark reading was so low that Ratchet turned to Swipe to confirm Sunstreaker's life force. The doctor's equipment couldn't determine if there was anything worth saving. Sideswipe didn't leave his twin's side and wouldn't let go of his hand. He had to have the physical connection to keep them both alive… and sane. What would Sideswipe ever do without Sunstreaker? What will Sunstreaker do now without Sideswipe? Could he feel that he was still alive even though Sideswipe couldn't feel his brother's hum? Sideswipe fell into a fitful night's recharge/sleep while his tears soak his pillow. He hadn't counted on the isolation when he took the shot. Only duty to his family…. "Primus help me….," sobs.

~~Slipping into her own lonely apartment, Casey bundles up in her mother's quilt and takes her large comfortable recliner in front of her window. The stars outside smile down on her, but she is not smiling back. Her world just turned completely upside down and inside out. _Just when you think you've seen it all… _her training instructor had warned her.

Casey thought it was bad enough conferring with the alien Sideswipe living directly across from her boss. But when her boss physically threatened her own life, that's when things got very scary. Clutching the quilt tighter, Casey looks out into God's vast universe.

"God, you can do all things. I have seen your miracles. I have seen your grace. I have felt your guidance before. You know I need it now more than ever. How many times did you say, _Lean not on your own understanding but on mine. Because I know all things. I am the Alpha and the Omega. I alone rein supreme in all the universe. _I didn't really doubt it before, but now I know for certain. Please, help me."

As Casey thought more about the alien, she couldn't help but remember what it was like to talk with him. To dance with him. To have him reveal a truth so willingly. Casey finally slipped to sleep wrapped in her mother's care and God's watch.

In the morning, Casey wakes up to the warm sun coming across her face. In the last five years she has worked for Dr. Dolce, she has missed only one day of work. The day of Brian's funeral. Now she looks at her clock, she could still go to work and be late. Or just not show up. Her choice. Either way, she has a target on her back now. And her car is still in the garage at Dolce's office. She shrugs, well it was a company car anyway. But seriously, what is she going to do? She picks up the phone and calls Carla.

Carla answers nervously, probably seeing the caller ID, "Casey? What happened?"

"I over slept. I'm on my way."

"Dolce said you quit. So… what does that really mean?" Casey swallows hard. He's coming for her. She has no place to go. No, she has one place she could go. But would he seriously take her in?

"I'll call you later Carla. I've got to figure some things out."

"They towed your car and are changing passwords."

"Carla, be careful. Nothing is as you thought." She hangs up quickly with the warning. Casey knows has to get out of here fast, time is not on her side, with no idea what Dolce is up to. Quickly she changes into her most comfortable clothes: broken in blue jeans, t-shirt, plain grey sweat shirt, leather jacket and a loaded Glock. She takes her mother's quilt and knocks on her neighbor's door. Mr. Simmons had always been kind to her. She hands him the quilt. Then without another thought she hugs him tightly. He looked after her like a father should when she moved in here right after Brian's death. Sadly, Simmons watches her flee down his fire escape while the elevator across from her apartment dings for this floor. Mr. Simmons quickly shuts his own door before the elevator doors open but watches through the peep hole. An aggressive three man team comes to Casey's door. In an instant he knows, they picked the lock and are tossing the room.

Meanwhile, Casey leaps to the ground in the alley and dashes down the street. She makes it two blocks when she sees the convertible Stingray. She takes a double take, it _is_ him. Racing towards him across two lanes of traffic, she slides her hip across the hood of one taxi, dodging an oncoming FedEx truck, comes along side the 'Vett. With the moves of a pro, she leaps over the door into his passenger seat, "Go! Now! They are following me," she orders him. Sideswipe doesn't ask, just floors it.

He peals out and crosses into on coming traffic then around a city bus. He waves to the black 4 wheel drive truck coming head on towards him at the intersection. Sideswipe dashes back into the proper lane. The truck swings it's rear around, pivoting on the left front tire in the middle of the intersection and falls in line directly behind them. The truck flashes his lights. Sideswipe flicks his right wrist and a dagger sides out of his sleeve to his hand into his palm. "Duck!" he calls to Casey. She does and he flings the dagger over her head into the tire of a flat black SUV coming up beside them. It slows down but swerves towards them "Slag!" he cries out as they get buffeted into oncoming traffic. But that gives the black truck behind them what he needs, slams the SUV back into the side of a bus. Sideswipe waves to the truck breaks hard letting Swipe back in front of him. Casey remains silent just taking all this in. The police are on the way. Then a new siren is heard and swings out from a side street directly in front of them. The green EMT vehicle now has them boxed in between with the black truck behind them. Casey glances to Swipe, he is concentrating, but pleased to see the new vehicle. The three stay tightly locked together: bumper to bumper. Casey for some reason doesn't feel the need to stay in control of this situation. It's unusual for her to let someone else take care of her security. But she also knows, she doesn't have enough information to make a strategic move. She glances back to the black truck who flashes his blue running lights at her. The EMT in front blinks his running lights off and then on again. Swipe continues to remain silent, but Casey can see his mind is working overtime.

They follow the EMT into a tunnel. Then when things couldn't get weirder, the black truck seems to rise up and blow a hole in the wall a hundred feet in front of them. The EMT also fires something and then drives straight into the hole. The Corvette and truck follow. This new tunnel leads them to an underground cavern. The vehicles come to a swift stop a few hundred yards inside. Sideswipe leaps out of the car, tossing the glasses on the dash and swings around at the black truck unfolding into a huge robot with a very broad set of shoulders and weaponed arms, "Seriously? Could you have cut that any closer? I could have done better than that with this!" He slams a flat hand on the Vett's trunk.

The black one warms up what could be a serious weapon at Sideswipe's head, "Wanna say that again?"

With that Sideswipe pulls out both swords and locks them together making the blade double ended with the hand grip in the middle. "I'm more than ready."

The EMT also unfolds and is clearly frustrated at both of them, "Would you two cut the scrap! Geeze. Prime would lay you both out if he was here. Sideswipe, shoulder, NOW!"

Sideswipe sighs and hands the double ended sword to Casey motioning to the black one, "If he moves, stick it in between his toes." Then he proceed to undo the buttons on his shirt and vest. Casey looks up to the black robot not sure of what she is seeing but doesn't move.

The black one retorts to Sideswipe, "I do not understand why you insisted on such a prissy get up. Such a waste. Military attire would have been more intimidating."

By now Sideswipe is stripped to the waist. Casey glances to him sees he is a lean and powerful foe to Dolce. Last night at a distance she only saw a glimpse, but now standing directly beside her stripped to the waist, he is a sight. This is the body of a real warrior. This is not a gym body. This is a body that knows how to move deftly. Lithely. He twists at the waist back to the black one, "Its called _in character_. Unlike some who like to just blast the door down and incinerate them all. You don't get much information from them when you take their heads off. That's why Prime sent me, not you, Ironhide!"

"Shut up and give me the arm, Sideswipe or I will take it from you!" the EMT says again. Sideswipe steps closer to the green one. Casey can do nothing but stand there and watch the repute between them all. Ironhide now turns his attention to her and snorts. She doesn't make any move: hostile or retreat as he leans down to get a better look at her as well. He also has the face of a hardened warrior. Including a deep scar across his face.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"Leave her alone, Ironhide. She is now an ally. This is who they are hunting."

The EMT _hum's_ and _ha's_ over his shoulder. "How are the treatments working?"

Sideswipe is now pulling his clothes back on, "Fine, but I'm going to need more. It's only holding for twelve hours, not the twenty four like we planned. "

"I'm worried about the long term effects," the EMT states.

"You're worried? Hello, I'm terrified, Ratchet! I don't plan on keeping this form forever." He points up to Ironhide, "No offense to Chromia or Connie, but this is not my plan. I intend to go back to kicking Deception cans on their level." He shrugs the jacket back on. Then he looks back to Ratchet, "How is Sunstreaker?"

Ratchet pretends to be calculating on his wrist and ignoring the question. Swipe takes the sword and taps Ratchet's wrist, "Ratchet! How is Sunstreaker?"

Ratchet knows he will have to answer and tries to keep his voice neutral, "Busy. On a mission."

Swipe swings the sword dangerously close to Ratchet's toes, "THAT'S not what I asked. HOW IS HE?"

Ratchet sighs heavily, "What did you expect?"

"Can he feel me? I can't feel him." His voice tries to stay in control and hands the sword back to Casey finishing with the buttons. Ratchet remains silent.

As much as Ironhide hates Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's pranks, he had to admit, they were a formidable foe to the 'Cons together. So Ironhide tries to distract him and leans into the human woman, "Then I suggest you get cracking, you trussed up human," he smirks sideways to Sideswipe. Sideswipe grabs the sword from Casey and before the big robot can see it coming he javelins it right in between his toes. Ironhide growls something Casey doesn't understand. Sideswipe barks back a retort that adds fuel to Ironhide's cannon.

Ratchet steps in between them both and rolls his eyes heaven ward, "For the love of Primus, would you two cut this out and get to work."

Casey goes over to the passenger seat of the Corvette and sits down. She puts her head between her knees and breathes slowly. She's trying to get her head together. The EMT comes over to her an kneels. "Casey, are you alright?"

She doesn't lift her head, "Just a little hyperventilation. I'll get over it as soon as I stop seeing twenty five foot robots and humans with beautiful blue optical eyes." Ratchet tenderly laughs. "It will be alright. Slow deep breaths."

"I'm trying but it doesn't help when you have the same blue eyes and those two are ready to start a brotherly fist fight," she tries to sound sane.

"I know this is all a bit overwhelming. We have a tendency to do that to humans. But we really do need your help. So just relax."

"It would be funny if she vomits in the car," Ironhide chuckles.

Ratchet fires off a warning shot into Ironhide's toe. Casey giggles as he hops on one foot. She lifts her head and sees Sideswipe is also amused. Casey likes it a lot when he laughs.

"Feeling better?" Sideswipe ask her tenderly retrieving his sword from the ground.

"You guys aren't anything like the sci-fi movies. Did you have to be so…so humanistic?"

Ironhide growls, "That was a rather offensive statement." But Ratchet and Sideswipe share a secret smile. Ironhide catches their look, "Ha ha, very funny yourself!" Then he point to Sideswipe, "We'll see who get the last laugh, human!"

Casey stands up and stretches. "Alright, putting all joking aside. What is really going on? I know you gave me a jest of the problem. I understand the threat on my head is my own problem. I can deal with that. But if I can be of any help to my enemy's enemy..." The three of them ponder over her words. Then she looks over at Sideswipe, "What the heck is Cybertanium any way?"

He brings his sword over to her, disconnecting them and hands her one, "This."

She takes it and looks it over. "What is so special about it.? It looks like titanium."

Sideswipe opens the trunk of his car. He pulls out a plate of metal and sets it aside. Then he sets his sword next to it. "Shoot the plate." She pulls out her Glock and does. She sees it get scratched. He looks up and nods to Ratchet. Ratchet fires a small shot at the plate and it splinters. "Shoot the sword." She hits the sword. Not a mark. Ratchet hit's the sword with the same shot. It dents it. He takes the second sword from her hand and wields it around striking Ironhide with all his might in the ankle.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Sideswipe sets the tip of the sword down in the dirt and shrugs to her.

"I see your point. So, Dolce has a bunch of this metal. And he isn't human?" The three shake their heads. "What are you, Sideswipe?" He lowers his head and scratches the temple. She looks up to the other two. "You are like them, aren't you?" He nods his lowered head. "Until you stop Dolce?" He nods again.

"Or the serum becomes fatal to him," Ratchet quietly answers.

"Fatal?" she asks like she hadn't heard them. Ratchet nods. "How long does he have?"

"Maybe a week. It's hard to say. It has effected everyone differently."

"Everyone? What are you guys doing? Have you lost your… your whatever's in your head?" She walks away from them. "And I thought I was crazy for working for a mad scientist!" Then she snaps her fingers and straightens up. "I got it!" They all come closer to her. "Look, Dolce is having a party tonight. I was the one who organized the invitations, the caterer and such. He is having all the top executives from the major industrial industries to his office. That's why he had to change all the pass words. In case I tried to crash the party. I bet he is going to try getting their help to engineer more of this stuff. I'm sure he has figured out the chemical combination. In fact I'm sure of it. You want to know where he is hiding his stuff. We need to get inside the building. I might not be able to get you in, but I still have a copy of the invitations."

"We go together. I don't want you going alone. This is exactly why I'm like this," Sideswipe nearly orders.

She looks up at him, "I can't go back to my apartment. I don't have anything to wear to get into the apartment."

Sideswipe smiles, "Now you are talking about my specialty. I do enjoy this human experience of shopping." Ironhide rolls his eyes.

Ratchet warns him, "I'll go back and try to get more serum made. Be careful. I refuse to let this go longer than Monday. Got it? You have four days to get this done, or I nail you with the antidote myself."

Sideswipe nods, "Yes Doc, understood. Come on Casey, we don't have time to mess around."

She shakes her head, "I can't go into this party with out more information. I need to be reinforced about this Cybertanium. But the party is at seven o'clock."

Sideswipe steps back and admires her physique taking careful note of her attributes. He tilts his head from one side to another. Then he walks around her and assess her carefully. "Humm, let me guess, size eight with a size seven foot? You're measurements are-"

"Hold it there buddy!" She is actually blushing. She has to cover her eyes at the thought of three male robots scanning her so intimately. Then she looks up his curious face. "If you think you can get me a drop dead cocktail dress and shoes that fit perfectly by five o'clock, I will be shocked."

Sideswipe smirks up to Ironhide, "You educate her and I'll take care of the undercover attire. You do what you do best and I will do mine. Got it?" Ironhide nods. "Have her at my place by four thirty. Don't be late."

Ironhide and Ratchet drop to their wheels. Sideswipe loads his car, puts on his glasses and fires up the Corvette. "Get in and get educate," Ironhide orders Casey. She does as he says.

Chapter 4 coming…


	4. engaging the enemy

**Swiped Away Chapter 4 **(Casey figures out how to make a public alliance. Dolce and Swipe verbally parley. Engagement ring from a spark chamber?)

Ironhide silently takes her to the dock side ware house temporary base, blacking out the windows so she can't see the location. He unfolds next to a high tech work table. Then he reaches over and shoves a Genilift for her to stand on. The table had only been intended for the Autobots. With a swipe of his hand he clears the board. Then he turns to her directly. Eye to eye.

"So help me if you betray us, you won't have to worry about Prime's ion cannon. I'll take care of you myself. And if I miss, which I won't, NEST has plenty more who will find you."

"I have no place to go. I have a price on my head!" She is not scared. She is angry.

"That makes you all the more dangerous. The worst. Nothing to loose but all to gain."

"Then why did you bring me here?" She plants her hands on her hips. "If you don't trust me…" "You could still be a prisoner. For all our sakes." She hears the click of him firing up his gun. She pulls her Glock out and aims it directly at his right optic.

"I can't miss from here. Even if I don't destroy your eye, it will still sting like hell." He snaps his fingers and the weapon is magnetically ripped from her hand. He chuckles. She is clearly infuriated. He didn't see her next move.

With a flick of her wrist she flips a Cybertainuim blade from her wrist and it stabs Ironhide right in the tip of his chin. He narrows his gaze at her directly. She reaches forward and goes to pull it out but he straightens up quickly.

She crosses her arms over her chest triumphantly. "Are we done with the interrogation? I'm certain you are done doing your back ground check on me by now. Do I rival your NEST friends? Or are you just going to make me your prisoner? How are you going to explain this to your silver buddy?"

Ironhide carefully plucks the splinter from his chin. He laughs heartily. He drops the blade back into her hands. "You'll do." Then smirks, "He's under my command, not the other way round. Don't forget that. Nice move, by the way."

She secures the blade back in her wrist. "Are you cracked?"

"No. I needed to see how much tenacity you have. Because what you are going to face is going to feel like walking into the … the gates of hell, I believe is term you use."

She growls, "Show me." He can see she is not amused. He better get down to work. Pulling up the screen, Jolt and Wheeljack come over. She looks up to them both skeptically. "How many of you are there?"

Ironhide makes it clear, "Classified. Worse, we don't know for sure how many of are enemies, human or Decepticon are here." She can only nod to that.

They show her the molecular properties of Cybertainium. Then they pull up another list. "These are what we can figure out is Earth based minerals that can be used to construct an alloy close enough to do damage. We managed to get our hands on a small piece. But we know that was just his test run."

She steps back and ponders what is going on. "I don't remember everyone who is coming to this party tonight. I know this is the welcome mixer. Tomorrow he is going to be having a meeting. I was supposed to sit in on the meeting. Anyone who did not want to join was supposed to be dealt with. I was either supposed to blackmail them into complying or to eliminate them. I had no idea what the meeting was about. I all knew was that is was for new "investors." They are supposed to be here until Saturday. Dolce figured it would take that long to get it all synchronized. I was supposed to sit in on all the meetings. I may look like the bimbo blond on the outside to most. To others, the assistant. And to the rest, security chief. But let's make one thing clear, I was not his interest! And I know there is stuff he was hiding. I'm pissed, and I want answers. I don't know who is supposed to take my place. But as you can see, he doesn't take disloyalty kindly. This is more serious than when I babysat presidents and ambassadors during hostage negotiations." Casey and Ironhide stare each other down. Finally Ironhide gives her a curt nod to go on and she turns back to the table.

Jolt taps a stylist, "Make a list of who you do know is going to be at the meeting." She does as he says. As soon as she writes a name down a bio comes up on the other side of the table. She comes up with twenty names. Ironhide organizes them by the mineral companies they own.

Then Casey scratches her head. "I know there are ten more. Dolce was contacting them himself. I was supposed to spend yesterday and today getting the final bio's and blackmail preparations done." She sets the stylist down and rubs her head. "How could he dismiss me so easily?"

Ironhide looks worried, "Do you really want to go work for my enemy? It _can_ be arranged."

Wheeljack puts his hand on Ironhide's shoulder, "That's not what she meant."

Casey looks up at them. "If I had been on the inside, I could have easier access for you. He could have even stuck with telling me he was trying to make stronger metal to make better buildings, safer buildings for the world. That's what he lured me into this business for, away from the NSA. But he wanted tight security so inferior products weren't made and he wasn't stabbed in the back like his last partners."

All the Autobots laugh in a non amused way. She is skeptical to their reaction. Jolt answers for them all, "He betrayed us. He worked on our fuel supply. Until the Decepticons made him a deal. He poisoned us and started this. Now he is trying to built more of our enemies. Or help the humans take us down. Foolish humans, he plans to enslave you all like the rest of us Cybertronians."

Casey sinks to sitting on the table top. "I worked for the enemy of my own planet? What a fool I have been."

Then she hears his voice, "No more than us." She looks down at her phone. She didn't even hear it ring. Her face beams at his voice. "How is the lesson going?"

She nods, "Just fine."

"Remind them to feed you. The Energon fuels us longer and they forget how often humans need to be replenished." He laughs. He can't decide if he should refer to himself as a human or a bot.

She smiles with him. He's the only friend she has right now. She really would like to go back to that dinner they had. Was that just last night? Too bad she hadn't met him earlier. She could have helped his brothers …

"I got it!" She jumps up and they all turn to her. "What would really mess up Dolce's plans?"

Jolt grows, "Other than an Ion blast to the back of the head?" They glower at him.

"If he lost an ingredient?" Ironhide tires.

"If he lost the shipment?" Wheeljack tries.

The heavy footsteps are heard coming in. Casey can only gasp as the largest 'Bot comes into the room, "No. He looses his alliance." Casey can only swallow at the huge Autobot with the soft voice that brings everyone quickly to attention. She knows that reaction, he must be commander even over Ironhide.

Sideswipe hears the silence, "Casey, this is Optimus Prime. Our commander. He is the leader of the Autobots."

Casey tries carefully and respectfully, not sure what kind of a leader he is, "Hello."

Prime smiles, "Hello Casey Jones. Please, continue."

She turns back to her phone, "He's right. There is no way for him to reorganize this group of people again. And I heard he in under a deadline to someone else. These companies are the best of the best when it comes to mining operations, production facilities, shipping lines, and scientists." Prime clearly sees where she is going. The others do not. "Dolce thinks I have been turned against him. Why not confirm it? Why not make it look like I have joined his enemy?"

She turns to Ratchet who seems to recognize human behavior the most, "How do we do that in human terms in front of all his contacts? What is the tightest human contract that reveals every personal aspect?"

It clicks in Ratchet head, "Contract? Human loyalties? A marriage contract?"

"Exactly. I have been in contact with these companies for weeks. How is he going to explain me suddenly not being there? It will look suspicious. But what if I was to merge with his enemy?" They all start pondering the thought.

"Besides, what normally happens at weddings? Family feuds?"

"Not funny!" Prime barks and turns his back.

Casey is scared. She already pissed off one alien, doesn't sound good to piss off the other alliance too. She knows that bark meant more than Dolce. She looks to the phone, "Did I hit a nerve?"

"_THE _nerve," Sideswipe whispers.

Casey gulps hard. The other Autobots give her a look to tread carefully. "I'm sorry. I had no idea. Look, here is my thought. What if at this party tonight, I make it known I have decide to join with Sideswipe in front of his investors? Dolce knows he is the enemy. Dolce will be back peddling so hard. Meanwhile, Sideswipe and I are making connections and confirming who the parties involved are. Either for them to join you and against Dolce or Dolce has to admit an alliance with me. Then we could pull off a wedding this weekend. Before Sideswipe has to return to his…"

"Protoform," Prime finishes softly.

"Right. Protoform. At that meeting, we can figure out who allies with whom."

Ratchet leans in, "You can't pull off a high society wedding in three days."

She lean into him, "Wanna bet? I still know my contacts."

Jolt asks, "An still make it inside the meetings…. Alive?"

"I'll take Sideswipe as my bodyguard."

Ratchet looks up to Prime, "Optimus?"

"Risky. Brazen to walk directly into the enemy's lair and commit deceit."

Ironhide turns to his commander and friend, "Any worse than when we were stabbed in the back?"

"No." Prime turns to the phone, "Just make sure you turn the blade twice." Prime walks away. Casey looks over to Ironhide who noticeably cringes at the image of Prime doing it personally.

She looks back down to the phone. He clarifies, "I'll explain later. Just be back here on time." She nods. "Give the phone to Ironhide." She does as he says.

Ironhide walks away. A few minutes later, he comes back and hands the phone back to her, disconnected. "Come on. Lets go over this plan of yours."

They go over the plans for gathering of information. She tells him, "I know to most it looks like Sideswipe has only been in town for a few days. So we have to make it look like he is some kind of political mover and shaker."

Ironhide smiles, "Oh I know a few politicians who owe us some favors. I can do that. How about a few politicians and some generals or admirals thrown in?"

She smiles, "I do like the way you think. Yeah, I think that will work."

Casey spends the rest of the time going over the details and making some strategic arrangements for a wedding outside in Central Park. She has a great time planning a wedding with a battle-like twist. She just hopes Sideswipe is alright with this plan.

Then the time comes for Ironhide to return her to Sideswipe. He pulls up to the lobby of the sleek twelve story building of glass and steel. "Not the tallest but certainly pretty secure," she mentions to Ironhide.

"Kind of reminds me of Icon," he says it with respect and longing.

"You'll have to tell me more of Cybertron."

"Will you come with us when this is over?" Ironhide sounds hopeful.

"This won't be over. This is just a small splinter in Dolce's plans. I would be honored if you would let me join your fight."

"I will talk to Prime. Just keep Sideswipe from getting shot. Alright?"

She laughs, "And I thought he was going to be my bodyguard."

Before anything else can be said, the passenger door is opened by Sideswipe. He is beaming. She takes his hand and leaps down from the tall truck. Ironhide drops his glove box. Sideswipe sees the box and palms it before Casey sees it and he closes the door. She places a warm hand on his door. The engine reves in reply and takes off into traffic. Sideswipe looks at her curiously.

"I'm starved. Got anything to eat?"

"Didn't they feed you?" he laughs.

"I kind of forgot. I ran on adrenalin." He shakes his head and takes her inside. Upstairs in the suite, he makes her a turkey sandwich while she goes over the plans. He nods in agreement which surprises her.

She downs her glass of iced tea, "So what is our back ground? How did we meet, fall in love and all that junk?"

He leans over the bar counter and wipes the mustard from her mouth with a cloth napkin. "I came to Dolce looking for supplies for my family business. I met you when I first walked into Dolce Designs. I was enraptured by your brains and beauty. Dolce asked you to show me around New York. Instead, I showed you around my heart. In turn, you showed me yours. It was love at first fight." He continues to trace her chin with a single long finger.

"You are good," she whispers looking up into his electric blue eyes feeling like his story has more truth than deception to it.

"Stick to the truth. It's the easiest," he nearly whispers curling his finger under her chin and moves even closer then kisses her so sweetly yet warmly. If she didn't know better, she would swear this kiss was the truth too.

Then ever so slowly he pulls back. Her eyes remain closed and even quieter she breathes against his lips, "You are very good." He just smiles. The phone rings and he pulls back further, taking it from the counter.

"Hello? Ah-ha. Mmm, I see. Yes? Alright. Will do. Out." He turns to her. "That was Prime confirming our plan." She has gotten a chance to regain her composure. "Why don't you head up to the loft and get ready. I'll get ready here."

Silently she nods and does as he says. The hot shower seems to wash away what fears and resentments of the past she had. It seems to rejuvinate her into her future. She has just made a new alliance. She has just made a new future for herself far beyond her NSA career, Brian would have been so pleased that she was moving forward. Yes it was dangerous and daring, but then again, Casey Jones wouldn't have it any other way! Smiling, she steps out of the shower and continues to prepare herself in the bathroom. When she unzips the dress bag, she is stunned. She knows how much this dress costs. She recognizes the label from targets she has protected. Never in a million years did she think she would be wearing one of these designer gowns. She steps into it and zips it up the side. Then she turns to the floor length mirror on the back of the door and gasps at the sight. She does not know this woman. Her hair is completely slicked back. But it looks very modern yet conservative. She finds on the counter a jewelry box. She opens it. Simple topaz drops in platinum fastenings. There is a matching bracelet. The topaz are the same color as _his_ eyes. Very simple and clear to anyone who she is with. She finishes her make-up, and stiletto heels. She is going to need them to meet with his height. She turns to the mirror for final inspection.

Casey Jones is drop dead gorgous. The strapless platinum gown looks like one piece of fabric that meets in the center of the chest with a swag slit to the knee. The fabric is trimmed in glass beads. Simple, elegant, deadly. She notices the garter holster at the bottom of the bag and straps on his dagger to her thigh. The dress conceals it yet the slit will make it accessible in a swish. Then she bravely steps out of the room. Her first trick will be to get down the stairs without breaking an ankle.

Sideswipe comes from the cabinets under the loft and freezes when he sees her. "Oh wow." She smiles. Then she carefully places a hand on the plexi railing. Very carefully she makes her way down the steps. He reaches a hand out for her, "I'm sorry if the shoes are too difficult."

She comes to the main floor. Eye to optic with him, grins nearly purring, "No, they are perfect." She straightens his topaz blue bowtie. He has his glasses on, ready to go. But yet he doesn't move right away.

"There is one more thing before we go," he actually sounds nervous. She steps back wondering if she has gotten too close. He takes her hand and leads her over to the kitchen counter. There's a black velvet box on the counter. She knows what it should be. He looks up to her, "I'm sorry if it isn't your style, but it had to be this way for many reasons." She looks confused and he opens the box. The ring is stunning. She gasps. He smiles at her pleasure and pulls it out. He holds it up for a moment for her to examine it. The metal looks like titanium but slightly different hue. The stone is a cube on it's point. A thin band goes across it from each direction holding it down to the ring. He slides it onto her left ring finger. She looks from him carefully tenderly putting it on her hand, as if for real.

"It's so warm. What…"

"It comes from me." She looks at him curiously. He actually blushes. "It comes from my chest."

"You mean… from your…" she is shocked at the enormity of what he is saying. It actually is a pain to her chest to remember, this isn't his real body standing before her. But on the other hand, he just wrapped piece of his own body around her hand.

"It comes from my protoform chest. In case Dolce scans it, I need to give him every reason to believe this alliance is real. If he looks too close, he will see it has my spark signature. So you have a piece of Cybertanium on your hand. Mine." He shows her a symbol engraved into the side. Tiny, but she had seen it on all the Autobot's bodies. "Our shield."

She strokes the band then steps closer to him, "You gave me a piece of your own body? Don't you need….?"

He smiles tenderly at her concern for him. He strokes her cheek softly, "I'll be alright. I would gladly sacrifice a limb for the sake of the mission." He leans in closer, almost touching his lips to hers, "Keep it. To remember this time you helped my family." With that he steps back, she wills him to come back an touch her again. He goes to the closet and pulls out her wrap of fine silk. He comes back to her seeing she is still in shock by the tenderness of the moment. Trying to shake off his own desire to stroke her face again, he drapes her cloak around her. "Ready?"

"The stone?" She swallows hard regaining composure.

He smirks and waves a hand away, "It was a chip I found wedged deep in my audio processor. It think it came from the last explosion I was in just before we left home."

She sees his lightness of mood, "You mean to say you so elegantly took a spare piece from your chest and a rock from your ear to give me as a promise to ally with the Autobot faction?"

He waggles a finger at her, "Well when you say it that way it doesn't sound so endearing." He points his elbow out, "So are we ready to go crash Dolce's party and throw a wrench into his plans?"

She slips her hand through his elbow letting the engagement ring sparkle. She taps her thigh, "I'm ready." He laughs and escorts her out the door.

They pull up to the office building. The valets are taking cars. He grumbles, "I hate letting others drive me around." She looks over and laughs softly. He gets out and narrows his gaze carefully at the valet. The kid gets the point with a frightened look. Sideswipe makes it around the car and takes her hand helping her from the car. He slips his arm around her waist protectively. He leans into her ear, "What do you see?"

"I see my snipers on the opposite roofs."

"Why aren't they taking the shot?"

She grins with an extra swing to her hips, "They don't recognize me. At these functions, I wear a black suit. Fierce but all business."

His hand grips her hip a little tighter tugging her closer to his side, "So, I'm the lucky mech- uh, guy tonight, huh?" She just laughs with him.

They come to the door and see Carla is checking the invitations with two bodyguards. He reaches inside his tuxedo jacket and withdraws a card. He hands it to Carla. She looks at them both carefully. Then she takes a second look at Casey. "Casey? What are…?"

"Carla, my fiancé. Swipe, my dear, this is Carla. We work security together."

As always the gentleman he bows his head and shakes her hand, "Very pleased to meet you, Carla."

Carla still doesn't know what to believe or what to do. So Casey helps her out, "Did the ice sculpture arrive? I do hope Dr. Dolce is pleased. Swipe, I must show it to you." She steps forward and keeps chattering all the way into the elevator. As soon as the doors shut she stops talking and leans against him tipping her head up romantically yet nervously, "Kiss me. There's cameras here." Cupping the back of her head, he does as she asks. This time more warmly than the kitchen. His kiss seems to set her mind in a completely different direction than she wanted. As her mouth molds and warms to his curious ones matching her, she has almost forgotten why she was here. Or care. His warm long fingered hand supports her lower back as she grips his lapels for stability.

Then the elevator dings. They step back only a hair's breath. "Thank you," she some how says.

His grin is genuinely delighted, "Anytime." The doors part and she steps to his side. "Showtime," he grins. She slips her left hand through his arm to make the ring clearly visible against his black jacketed forearm. They proudly step off the elevator into. the observation room half full of the people she expected to see. Knowing Dolce, he will make a grand entrance later. She mingles with some of the people she had expected to see introducing Swipe and reconfirming past conversations about the up coming merger.

They weren't in the room more than five minutes when Casey sees Dolce stride into the room clearly angry. Casey grips Sideswipes arm tightly and leans into his ear, "Here we go."

She makes sure they are standing directly with the most influential mine holders he will need for his alloy when Dolce confronts them. He strides directly up to Casey and Swipe with his jaw clenched tightly. He has to tread lightly. He doesn't want to show any weakness with his security in front of these two mine holders.

With all the sweetness of a chocolate covered black widow spider he grips her arm tightly, "Casey Jones, what are you doing here?"

"Dr. Dolce! So good to see you. I wanted to thank you for introducing me to Mr. Sidle Swipe." All he can do is smile and act shocked. "I wanted to make sure you personally get an invitation to our wedding."

"What?" His high pitched voice gives away his true shock.

Sideswipe leans in, "Casey has truly shown me the ways of the heart."

"You haven't got one!" Dolce tries to make it sound like a jest. It fails and comes out more like an icy jab of evil.

Sideswipe enjoys the joke with a cloak and dagger fight, "So true, in the past. But Casey has shown me the error. I do have one that beats only for her. And a spark for my brothers."

Dolce swallows hard at the inclination. "You really shouldn't be here."

Casey steps closer to Dolce, putting her ringed hand on his chest. She can feel a change in the ring, "How thoughtful of you, Dr. Dolce. I already have the wedding all planned. Down to the very last detail. North entrance of the park. You can't miss the gazebo. I just wanted to let you know, I can still do my job with you this week. Darling Swipe dear, is even going to help with the merger."

Dolce takes her hand to wretch it away. Then he feels it, too. He looks closer at the ring. He looks up at Sideswipe quickly. Sideswipe grins with satisfaction. Dolce knows. They have him right where they want him. Dolce steps around her hand and reaches up ripping Sideswipes glasses off, "Has she seen your true face?" The miners all gasp.

Sideswipe's eyes look perfectly human. Dolce gasps again. Sideswipe takes the glasses back "Oh yes. She has even met my family. She know all about me. I don't hide from the ones I love. I find I don't get their respect. I'd have to keep watching my back if I wasn't honest." Then he replaces the glasses and looks endearingly at Casey, "But with Casey watching our backs, there can be no one against us. True?"

Dolce stares directly up at Sideswipe. Sideswipe has the upper hand here. He doesn't break the tension first. Casey decides to take care of the situation. She begins to chatter to the miners about this merger and the their wives about the plan for the wedding. She leads them away.

Dolce growls, "I don't know what you have planned, Autobot, but you won't win."

"Want to bet?" Sideswipe doesn't even flinch.

"Casey isn't going to be at tomorrows meeting."

"Trust is a powerful thing."

"She certainly won't be alive for a wedding. What a farce? How long do you plan to stay in this human form?" "How long do you?"

"Longer than you."

"Maybe. But be warned, knives twist easier in flesh than metal. Especially mine," he taps his wrist strapped with metal. "I was ordered to twist it twice for a traitor."

Carla comes over and lets Dolce know it is time for the announcement. Dolce is force to walk away from his enemy. Casey comes back to Sideswipe's side. He wraps his arm around her waist protectively. She can feel his fingers dig into her skin. She looks up to the concern on his face. He's holding her tighter than he should. "What did he say?"

"The ax over your head just got bigger."

"Good thing you have a bigger sword?" He warily smiles watching Dolce take his podium and declare his blah, blah, blah about this metal they will forge to make houses better for the environment and the world. Together they will make a new and better future for the world.

Neither Casey or Sideswipe eat anything that night. They don't trust Dolce. Dolce keeps a careful eye on them. Casey, always at Sideswipe's side, makes her connections and makes it clear, she will be at tomorrow's meeting. Also, the guest reciprocate that they will be at the wedding of Dolce's right hand person to his biggest client.

Dolce is fuming as Casey and Sideswipe leave. They can feel the lasers heating up the door. Dolce can't kill Casey or it will destroy his meeting. He can't keep her from the meeting either. Now, Sideswipe is a good target. And he knows exactly how to eliminate an Autobot. Especially one a vulnerable as a human.


	5. boardroom bullscrap

**Swiped Away: Chapter 5 **(Swipe and Casey face the day at merger meetings and then full size 'Cons in battle.)

The elevator took them to the ground floor. Swipe grabs her arm and pulls her away from the main door. "Get us to the back of the building." Casey looks to him confused. But he smiles, "Trust me."

"Your car?" She asks him.

"Has a target painted on it right now."

She understands clearly now. She weaves her fingers into his and leads the way to the loading dock. They make it out the back door when one of the crew is taking the trash out. Sideswipe sees the flash of head lights down the alley. Now it is his turn to lead her. They move quickly and reach the big rig with blue running lights. She looks back at him skeptically. He inclines her head to remind her who is in charge right now. He opens the passenger door and helps her into the rig. Then the rig dashes down the alley at a dangerous speed.

"How did the mission go?" She recognizes the voice instantly as Optimus Prime.

Sideswipe answers his commander, "The enemy is very angry and caught in a political trap. Saturday is a go. On top of that, Casey has now secured us inside the meeting for the next few days."

"Well done, Casey. But keep in mind, now it becomes very deadly. You must watch yourself at every step."

"Yes sir," Sideswipe carefully answers. But there is something in his tone.

"What is it, Sideswipe?" Prime asks him.

"Who is Dolce?"

"I have my suspicions, but no confirmations. That's what I need you to confirm."

The ride back to the dockside warehouse is tense and silent. Casey reaches over and slips her hand into his. Without saying anything and staring straight ahead, Swipe soothers her hand with his thumb. For the first time in a very long time, she feels the need to be held. Brian was the only one who she ever needed to console her. Security stress had never needed physical relaxation before, but this time, there was so much about trust going on here. She never had anyone directly target her before. It was a frightening thought for a change. She just couldn't separate her self and look objectively at it. She needed Swipe and Ironhide's input this time. Not to mention the fact that Brian's death was now coming back to her as a huge backwash of overwhelming emotions. This is a fake wedding, why is it effecting her so badly? Looking up to Sideswipe, he catches her movement and turns to her. His expression drops from analyzing to compassion for her. That did her in, and pressed her head to his shoulder. His hand comes up and soothes the back of her neck, kneading it like he had seen Sarah do for Will.

But all too soon, they were at the temporary location. Casey and Sideswipe quickly exit then make it to the building. Several of the NEST members take a double take at the bombshell walking beside Sideswipe in the stunning silver gown. She can't help but blush. She looks up at him. His smirk is somewhere between jealousy and pride. He knows after this he will go back to his protoform and she will go on with her human life. But there is this pull towards her. It's more than protection duty. He looks over at Ironhide, then Ratchet, then Optimus and lastly Bee sliding in late. Each of them had been in this situation. Sideswipe has to rub a hand across his brow, _Primus where is Streaker when I need him most? _What is happening to him? Is it a curse of the serum that makes them act like this? Or is this real? He shakes his head to get it clear.

She touches his arm tenderly, "Swipe? Are you alright?"

He yanks his head up clear, "Yeah! Fine. I just have to get these contacts lenses out. My optics are burning."

She smiles, "So that's how you did that. You knew he would try that stunt."

"Never hurts to hedge your enemy's actions. I had nothing to loose if he didn't try that stunt. I really wanted to yank his off, but it would have just made things worse for all of us. I'll be back." He gives her hand a squeeze to reassure her that he was fine.

"Casey, over here." Prime calls to her. She meets some of the other members of the NEST, EMC team and Autobots at the planning table around a specialized platform. Ironhide sets another crate next to her, covered in a wool blanket. She smiles up at him with gratitude. Prime begins explaining what is going on. Casey easies her stilettos off and rubs her feet.

Sideswipe comes up behind her and whispers in her ear, "Sorry if I chose badly."

She casts a smile up at him, "It's not easy keeping up with you." He understands her jest towards his height and abilities. He smiles. She doesn't turn back to the meeting.

"Casey," Prime's call breaks the moment. Embarrassed, she whips back to the meeting. "What did you learn at the meeting tonight?"

"I think I know some of Dolce's additional partners. He had ten. I recognized two of his engineers from his west coast lab. Two were his accountants. One was the company lawyer. But the other five weren't here tonight. I'm sure they will be at the meeting tomorrow. I had a chance to talk to Carla about the meeting room set up. I should be back at the office by seven to ensure everything is ready when they arrive at eight."

She turns her head back over her shoulder, "I like these duds, but I really need my suits for the meeting."

"You can't go back," Swipe tells her softly.

Then one of the NEST teams pipes up, "Sideswipe told us you were going to join us. We went back to your apartment to search it. Someone else had been there. The place has been destroyed. Your neighbor, Mr. Simmons had one suitcase of clothing." Then he points to a series of cots lined up against the wall. One has her suitcase.

She nods, "That's my flight bag. I always have it packed. I forgot the airline had lost it and was going to have it delivered to my apartment. It must have arrived while I was out." She remembers fondly, "Mr. Simmons signs for some of my packages. Like a surrogate father. Normally it is in my car. Thank goodness. God must have been watching over us," Casey looks like she is going to cry. "Thank you Lord," she prays softly, the rest look at her curiously. "I have files in the case from this latest endeavor." She turns back to Sideswipe, "Dolce and I had just come back from Nicaragua about this merger. That must have been when you moved in." Sideswipe nods that her assessment was correct. "Let me get the file." She starts to get up, but he puts a warm hand on her bare shoulder. It sends a warm shiver through her spine. She smiles up at him quietly, "You won't ever find it." She steps down and slips on the high heals. She walks over to the cot. All heads follow her. Sideswipe most of all. She quickly flips the case over and unzips a side panel. She reaches in up to her elbow. Her movements cause the slit in the skirt to part over her thigh. The two foot sword is clearly exposed on her well muscled leg. The Autobots turn to Sideswipe, they know that is his and he would never part with it. The human males are clearly enamored by her physique and other thoughts going through their heads. She picks up the file and faces the table. She can see they are all watching her, some even oggoling. She looks down and sees her thigh exposed nearly seductively.

Instead of blushing, she readjusts the fabric and turns to Sideswipe, "Why don't you look over this file while I change into something more appropriate." He can't speak. He just curtly nods. Every one turns back to the table. Prime just shakes. But his command team clearly gives him a smirk of amusement. Another Autobot taken down by a female human. Casey returns quickly. Now she is dressed in jeans, a hooded sweatshirt that states brazenly across the front: Quantico, VA

The NEST team straightens up respectfully. They clearly have respect for her now. She's not just beautiful. She's deadly. She joins in on the meeting. They all go over the players of the party. She goes into detail what she knows about each of them. Then she turns and looks between Lennox and Prime: "I need to know from you: Do you want me to sabotage this alliance or do you want me to encourage it and take out Dolce later so you can move in a assume the contracts?"

Prime and Lennox share a look. She's not afraid to remove a threat or take over. Prime turns back to her, "Before we make that decision, I need to know for sure who Dolce is. We also need to know who the other five players are. I don't want to make a move until we have all the information."

She nods. "Alright. Then we will go to the meeting and report back tomorrow. Where do you want to meet? I'm afraid of coming back here and being tailed."

"The apartment could be bugged. It is directly across the hall from Dolce," Sideswipe answers.

She smiles over at Sideswipe, "What about the restaurant?" He knows, he got under her armor there. He just nods. Then looks up at the command team and explains where it is located.

He turns to Ironhide, "I need the Stingray searched. It's still in the garage, but I don't trust them. I'm sure it has been tampered with."

Lennox leans in, "Wouldn't it just drive Dolce crazy to see you leave in a new one? We could have one delivered just as the meeting is breaking up."

"The art of deception," Prime rubs his chin. He smiles turning the deception against the Decepticon. "Do it."

The meeting breaks up shortly from there. Casey looks up to Sideswipe, "So what now?"

"We bunk here tonight. Tomorrow we will see." He can't help but touch her cheek. He can't get enough of touching her soft skin. Ratchet calls to him. Sideswipe lets him know he will be there in a moment. "I should go check in with the doctor. Why don't you hit the bunk. I'll be there shortly." He motions to the bunk next to hers, with a change of military clothes and an expensive suitcase at the foot. He strokes her cheek once more, "We will be fine here among my brothers"

She nods, "I know. I have no doubt of your abilities." He smirks and Ratchet bellows again. She goes and lays down on the bunk. She is asleep before her eyes even close.

She wakes up to the sound of his voice, "Casey come on. It's o' six hundred. We have to get moving." She opens her eyes slowly. She feels like she had just laid down. Not much rest at all. But she has to admit, he is a good sight to wake up to.

She gets up and gets her clothing together. Then she sees the area for her to change in. When she comes out, she looks like the fierce business/secret service person Sideswipe had first met. Was that really only a couple days ago?

She meets him next to the mess line. Some of the soldiers part so she and Sideswipe can head out quickly. They both nod their gratitude to them. They eat quickly and silently then they head towards the door. She pulls out her Glock she had left with Ironhide. She checks the magazine and tucks it into her waist band holster. Then she slips on her business jacket.

Sideswipe smirks, "He's never going to let you into the meeting with that."

"Want to place bets. I was his security officer. And the others know it."

~~Ironhide takes them to the office building drop them off at the main entrance. She strides up to the door like she owns the place. Sideswipe by her side looks just like her security partner. They arrive at the front door. She is not surprised to see it is unlocked. She is surprised to see the man in her seat at the security station.

He is burly. Looks like a rock. The suit looks all wrong on him. He looks like he would fit better in a leather gladiator uniform. But always the professional she strides up to him, "Hello, I don't think we have met."

He doesn't stand or smile, "Casey Jones. Dr. Dolce said to meet him in the conference room."

Casey wipes the smile off her face and leans on the counter, "No. He can meet me down here with the rest of his guests." She turns her back and strides over to the Plexiglas benches beside the glass doors. She takes a seat and expertly crosses her knees. Then she pulls out her portfolio and begins flipping through it like she is going over her notes. Sideswipe stands beside her being a body guard. He is eye to eye with this burly guard. He is sure he knows this 'Con.

As Sideswipe ponders this 'Con, he also ponders: How did this all begin? Oh yes, now he remembers. The NEST team had gone to Florida to take on a barrage of Decepticons. They never expected to see the flat black SUV's start firing missiles at them. But they weren't missiles. They were spikes. The spikes went through the vehicles. Then the spikes pierced the Autobots. It took them so off guard, that they were easy pickings for the mini cons. But the Autobots got it together quickly and exterminated the mini cons. The SUV's escaped.

But now they were up against a new enemy. Humans with Decepticon traits and weapons. Had they teamed up with the Decepticons or pretending? One NEST member did say he saw the driver with glowing red eyes. Like when the Autobots blue ones when they were human. Now that scared them even more. 'Con-humans?

One spike retrieved from Bee's arm showed it was Cybertainium. But no know Decepticon fired spears like this. That could only mean one of two things: Humans were melting down Transformers for warfare, or someone was manufacturing Cybertainium here. They had to know and soon. Sideswipe had one mini con pinned by his sword. Prime and he were able to get little information before his head was disconnected.

What they were able to get was: Dolce, New York, and Ratchet's serum.

Then volatile conversations ensued. NEST vs. Autobot. Autobot vs. Autobot. Autobot vs. Prime. Everyone had their own idea what should be done. And what action should be taken. Sideswipe took the debate off the table quickly by quietly walking over to Ratchet's table. There was an explosion and then all that was heard was a human voice standing beside Sideswipe's fallen shell, "I'm going. End of debate. Ratchet, help me."

After Sideswipe got done hearing from Ratchet how stupid it was of him to ever take something from his lab without talking to him and this was one prank just gone way too far. Sideswipe surprised them all by barking, "THIS was NO prank! Action needed to be taken, I took it. Now deal with it!" Everyone just stared at one half of the prankster team. Sideswipe promising never to do it again. They got down to business.

Within a few hours, Sideswipe felt so guilty for not even considering his twin's feelings before he did it. And now, he realized how alone he was. Not hearing his brother's nagging thoughts. Could be just the vacation they both needed from each other. After all, wasn't it Streaker who volunteered to check out the strange readings on Neptune with Skyfire and Hound after their latest fight about staying out of each other's business? Now it had been nearly four days of mental silence. It was about to drive him crazy. Glancing away from Casey, at least he had someone else to worry about and keep his mind of his brother. Yeah, but this worry for Casey lit a completely different kind of feeling in his spark. Oh Primus, was he falling for her? That's just plain stupid. Isn't it?

Sideswipe turns back to staring across the lobby at Breakdown. They both had a grin of satisfaction. Sideswipe drummed his fingers on his thigh. Breakdown patted his shoulder holster. They couldn't wait for this meeting to be over. Toe to toe they were ready for a fight.

But that would have to wait. The rest of the guests started arriving. Sideswipe never left Casey's side, but stayed quiet. Dolce came down and greeted his guests. Sideswipe and Casey joined the rest of the guests in the conference room. A large room that could hold all twenty of the guests around an oval table. Casey sat at the foot with Sideswipe behind her. Dolce at the head with Breakdown behind him. The rest of the guests looked like regular business men.

The remaining five men were introduced as supervisors. Sideswipe recognized them instantly. They were not supervisors. They were enforcers. They were human-Decepticons. They were here to hold Sideswipe at bay and to make sure the business associates followed through with the plan. They did not smile. They did not speak. They observed. The same thing that Sideswipe was doing. Casey was picking out the weak ones. She was also lining up the power hungry ones. She knew which ones would turn on Dolce. She knew where Dolce would send his enforcers to keep them in line. Or replace with his own facility heads.

Lunch break was held across the hall in the beautiful glassed in observation deck from last night's party. The lunch was a buffet, which made it safe for Casey and Sideswipe to eat from. Sideswipe really wanted to get closer to the "supervisors" but he didn't dare leave Casey's side. They shared a glance that reminded them never to be too far from each other's sides. Casey noticed the short conversation Dolce had with his supervisors. She knew who the target was. It wasn't her. She slipped her hand into Sideswipe's. He glanced down at her curiously. He actually saw fear cross her face for a moment. But only briefly. He squeezed her hand back tightly and gave her a reassuring smile. Then back to the meeting.

The meeting consisted of time lines, production facilities, and destination points. Good questions came up regarding strength and purity of products. Other questions came up regarding trade laws and custom issues, and political clout. Casey joined in on the Q&A session. Dolce, for a moment, regretted making her an enemy. She is very smart and certainly made his business successful. Not to mention the times she took out assassins. Sometimes through delegation but no doubt she did it herself most successfully.

At the end of the meeting with plans to meet the next day, Casey got very brazen and stood up, "Dr. Dolce, I just wanted to ask you a personal favor. Since my father passed away many years ago, and you were so kind to introduce me to Swipe, would you do the honor of walking me down the aisle Saturday?" Dolce is notably shocked. What was she up to? Even Sideswipe was shocked.

"I really don't think I should. Shouldn't your brother or uncle…" he tries to get out of it. He wasn't even planning to be at the wedding.

She steps to his side. She loops her arm through his, "Look, I've worked for you for over five years. We have been through hell and high water together. I've always saw you as a father figure. I would really like you to do this for me."

She locks her gaze with his. He is reading her. She is letting him know perfectly well she does not appreciate his betrayal to her loyalty. She is daring him, in front of his alliance, to break that trust. She dares him to show he will turn his back on them as well in a few years.

He swallows hard, "Yes, of course, Casey. It would be my pleasure." She steps back and lets him go to his office. Even though it was one floor above, she could clearly hear him throwing things around. She hit his hot button. She turns to Sideswipe and smiles broadly. He had to cover his mouth or else his smile towards Dolce's anger would clearly be seen by the remaining "supervisors". They are all curious about the noises.

Casey and Sideswipe are escorted to the main lobby by Breakdown. The supervisors expect Casey to head for the garage. But Sideswipe holds the front door open for Casey. They stride down the steps as another silver Corvette sides up with the yellow Camero right behind. The driver (Lennox) exits the convertible and hops into the passenger side of the Camero without a word to Sideswipe. Sideswipe holds the passenger door for Casey and then turns to the supervisor guards who are left with their jaws dropped. Sideswipe two finger salutes them off the brow. Then dashes into the driver's side and tears off down the street. Followed closely by the Camero.

The supervisors have to scramble to the garage. It takes them a good few minutes to find the Camero and Stingray. But now that they find them, what do they do? The plan had been to blow up the last car with them inside. So now what? They weren't used to this human terrorism. They decide to slide in behind the Camero and just tail them. The Camero and Stingray make it to the Italian restaurant. Then the Camero pulls away leaving the Stingray alone in the parking lot. The Decepticon-humans hang back and wait. Casey and Sideswipe enter the restaurant.

The Decepticons contact Dolce and find out what he wants done. It is decided to make this look like a mugging or kidnapping gone bad. But wait until they exit the restaurant. The meal should slow them down.

They were so wrong. They never saw it coming. Even with their regular Decepticons for back up. Sideswipe and Casey walk out of the restaurant. The first thug, Crankshaft (human) comes up to Swipe's back with a gun.

He freezes. "You should have just shot me." A second gun man comes to Casey from the front. She doesn't move. She doesn't squeal. She just asses these guys. One of them is bold enough to remove his glasses showing his red eyes.

Casey grins, "Oh you will be sorry now. You are literally on my turf now." Two more come out of the car with their guns drawn. Casey lets Bruticus (human) get close enough and then whips a leg out catching the guy right under the chin. Swipe just slams his elbow into Crankshaft's face. Crankshaft recovers quickly and fires off a couple shots. Swipe skips to the side and then swings and arm out to catch him by the wrist. Crankshaft squirms. Swipe smacks the wrist down on his own knee. A dark blue suit comes over to help Crankshaft with the fight. Swipe lashes out a foot backwards sending the blue-suit flying back. Swipe can only glance over at Casey. But she is holding her own.

She pulls her Glock and fires a couple rounds at Bruticus. The guy must be on LSD because he continues to barge forward. So Casey rushes towards him. As he lunges, she crouches down and grabs his ankles continuing her forward momentum. He is caught like an anchor and falls flat on his face. Casey leaps to the balls of her feet and whirls around. She leaps onto his back letting the high heals dig into his kidneys. Bruticus growls. She only has time to smile when brown-suit grabs her around the waist slamming her to the ground. She ducks her head against his chest and fires two shots into his temple. He goes limp instantly. Bruticus is getting up. She glances over to see how Swipe is doing.

He gives her a gleam of support, before he takes a blow to the chin. Oh he's mad now. He whips out both swords and sets his wrist twirling, "Come on! You want a fight, I'll give it to you."

Blue-suit smiles, "You want ally with the humans? You shall die like one." He yanks out his numb-chucks. They both bend at the knees and get ready. Swipe takes the first lunge cutting the chain in half. Blue-suit just throws them at Swipe who bats them back into his chest. Crankshaft zips around trying to get Swipe from the back. Swipe turns to his side with one sword pointed at blue-suit and one at Crankshaft. He's ready to take them both on.

"Let's just crush them now." They all stop and look up at Starscream coming out of the eucalyptus trees.

A cannon is heard firing up, "That would be a bad idea." They see Prime come out of the water. Bee from behind the shed and Ironhide fishtailing off the main road. Two more of Starscream's minions come out from behind him.

"Well now. This looks like a good fight," Starscream smiles.

"Damn right," Casey barks and fires three more shots at Bruticus' chest. He has to stop this time. He hits the ground face first. She cackles over to Sideswipe, "Come on, I got my two." Starscream makes a move towards her, Ironhide fires off several shots hindering his advancement. Casey dashes over to Sideswipe, "Go help your brothers, I'll take these two."

And then all hell breaks loose. Casey has her hands full with these two. They had figured out how these human bodies move. Sideswipe was doing his best at getting in and cutting tendons and other vial functions to the legs of the full-sized 'Cons while the fire fight went on over head.

In the end it was Starscream flying erratically away with his ankle hanging at an awkward angle. The other two went off with smoking parts. The last two human-Decepticons went racing off into the van. Ironhide was brushing off a smoldering chest piece, Prime rotating his wrist tenderly, Bee was trying to get his face shield to stay retracted as Casey picked herself up off the ground again. She looks over a Swipe. He's trying to comb his hair back into place with his fingers. Then he sees the car.

"Oh slag!" The car had been pulverized. The only thing left was a strip of chrome stating a Stingray lays here.

Prime drops to his wheels, "Come on, I'll give you a lift back."

Casey looks up at Swipe and pats his shoulder, "Sorry. I know it's hard looking into a mirror."

He smirks to her, "Do I look that bad?" She can't help but nod. There was a gash above one eye, blood on the side of his mouth, and his suit looked like it had been through a Cuisenart. He makes it over to the semi and they climb inside.

Prime slowly drives them back to the apartment, "So who is Dolce?"

Sideswipe looks down at his tattered suit, "Mindwipe's clone-bot. Under the direction of Soundwave."

"Yeah, that's what I suspected."

"Well, is this over now? We certainly beat the scrap out of them today," Sideswipe groans.

"Not by a long shot! He won't give up that easy," Casey jests.

"She's right," Prime answers.

"Alright, back to the table tomorrow. But that chair is going to hurt. I think I have a shard in the back of my thigh." He turns carefully and shows her. She reaches down and yanks it out. He growls.

"Do you want a doctor?" She asks him.

"And have Ratchet poke me some more. Not thanks. I'll take my chances with infections!' Prime chuckles quietly.

Chapter 6 coming


	6. primaries and targets

**Swiped Away: Chapter 6 **

Sideswipe and Casey arrive back at the apartment after a NEST team has swept the apartment and stood guard inside and out. Behind the couple, a NEST four member team unloads. Prime leaves. The sergeant in charge, and another member ride up in the elevator with them. The sergeant briefs them, "I'll have one by your front door, one in the lobby and two near the garage. We are cleaning up your car and bringing it here. Unless you want to be transported another way?"

Sideswipe's fatigued, "No that will be fine." They go over a few more security details, and then the elevator dings. As they step off the elevator, everyone can see Dolce has his own door guards stationed at his own door. Casey bids the sergeant good night. Sideswipe unlocks the door and they enter relieving the interior guard. While Sideswipe secures the front door, Casey immediately pulls her shoes off tossing them under the coffee table of glass and steel. She plops down on the couch, propping her feet up next to his laptop is on the table. She yawns pointing to it, "Do you mind?"

He yawns too, "Why don't you take a shower and hit the sack?"

She shakes her head turning on the computer, "I have to plan this wedding."

"I thought you said it wouldn't be a problem," he teases her while removing his jacket, tie and shirt.

She laughs, "Fine then, do you want to do it?" He huffs and mutters something sounding familiar to the retorts he had with Ironhide in the tunnel. As she is going to turn and give him another smarty pants remark, she has to stop suddenly. Stripped to the waist he is a stunning creature. Now in the dim light, he is looking seductively attractive. Broad strong shoulders with a narrow trim solid hard to the waist. Just when she thought she had a good look at him in the tunnel, she realizes, even that was just a glimpse. He was so close, if she stretched her hand out, she could touch that hard packed stomach. But instead she has no choice but watch him as he pulls the black case from his jacket pocket laying across the couch arm. He opens the box about the size of a 1940's cigarette case. He pops it open and removes a syringe. He looks up when he notices she hasn't responded.

Her gaze locked on his body is miss understood. "I'm sorry. I can do this some where else if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No, it's not that." She tries to look away blushing, but ends up watching him bite the cap off the syringe and then turn his shoulder into position, gripping the back of the chair with his right hand. The tattoo is silver and hard, almost like a steel plate. He jams the syringe into the tattoo with a soft groan. He waits a moment with his eyes tightly closed. She walks over to him. She takes the syringe from his left hand. Then she takes the cap from his mouth. She recaps it and returns it to the case. He knows something has changed between them. She takes his shoulder and looks at it closely. She watches the silver change to black and then recede to a standard human pencil thin tattoo.

He puts a hand over hers, "I'm fine. Are you?"

She won't face him and therefore turns back to the laptop and plunks back down on the couch. "Go. I'm fine."

"Casey…" he sounds concerned. She flicks a hand at him to go away. As soon as she hears the bathroom door close, the silent tears come down her face. Her guts are quivering. She goes through his cabinets. No alcohol. She could really use a stiff drink at this time. She wants to feel numb. Anything but to feel attraction to him. An man, no he's not even that. Funny, supportive, brave, a warrior and so damned attractive and suave. Slamming the cabinet closed, she will have to settle for tea. She sets the kettle fuming at herself for letting him get through her fire wall. Maybe he doesn't know it and she can get out of this and on with her life. When the tea is made she settles back to the computer and the task at hand. A task filled with painful memories and quivering new ones. And no future. Just an assignment. Yeah, that's what this Sideswipe character is: an assignment. _Yeah right, God you have an evil sense of humor, you know that?_

~~Upstairs, he doesn't have it any easier while trying to wash his own feelings down the drain. He can't feel like this. This must be a side effect of the serum. He will have to tell Ratchet to strain this part out. It has to be what screwed up everyone else. He rests his forehead against the wall letting the hot water sear his neck and back. He would really like to flee right now. He feels the need to escape. Just like he needed to escape Sunstreaker, and the crushing control he had over his life. Now, this femme has taken over his spark. He knows he is getting pulled in too tight. His chest feels like it is being crushed. _Primus you are a cruel God at times. _Swipe hears his phone ring on the bathroom counter. He sees it is Prime. Leaning out of the shower letting the shower continue to beat his back He grabs the phone, "Hello?"

"How are you doing?" Optimus is honestly concerned.

"I'm feeling the side effect of the serum." He tries to sound stable.

"Side effect?" Optimus is confused.

"My chest feels like it is being crushed, I can't stop thinking about my primary. I want to wrap myself around her and enclose her in my shield and slay that Dolce bastard anytime he sneers or looks at her. I nearly called my blaster from subspace when she asked him to escort her at the wedding. I can't stop thinking about her."

"That's not the serum," Optimus states it as a fact.

"It has to be." Now his voice is starting to waver. "What else could it be?"

Optimus takes a deep sigh. He's seen too many of his subordinate in this circumstance. Hell, he saw himself at this point. But for Sideswipe it is the worst. Optimus knows he has to tread carefully with Sideswipe's trait for vengeance and especially now that Sunstreaker isn't around to keep him in check. Prime knows if this mission goes sour, Sideswipe may never survive. Emotionally or physically. "You know what it is," he finally answers softly. Sideswipe doesn't answer. He hasn't figured it out yet. "Be careful. Stay focused on the mission, not your primary. You can do this, Sideswipe. We are all counting on you to stay level headed."

"Yes sir." Sideswipe resigns himself. But neither one hangs up the phone.

"Optimus, how do you…." Sideswipe lets the other words just linger.

Optimus clears his throat. Clearly it is difficult for him to answer this, "Stay focused. Remember millions of lives are counting on this mission. Including Sunstreaker's."

Sideswipe clearly gets the message. It's alright to feel, but don't get confused on your duty. "Yes sir." The phone disconnects. The water is turning cold any ways. He gets dressed.

Emerging from the bathroom, he sees Casey still at the computer. He picks up a pillow from the bed and the comforter. He comes down to her. She looks beat. He smiles, well she was in a fight today from out of her world. She looks like she has been dragged down a street and exhausted. Casey tries to look up at him and smile. He sets the pillow down and the comforter on the other side of himself.

"Let me see what you have done." He takes the lap top from her.

"I'm going to rest for a moment. Let me know what you think."

"I'm going to sleep here, you go up to bed."

"No, I want to know what you think before I call it a night." She pushes the pillow to the side and lays her head down and curls her feet up between them. He takes her feet and lays them in his lap. Then he tosses the comforter over her and his lap. He sets the laptop on top of that. Then begins scrolling through her notes for the wedding. He couldn't believe she could get this all done in such a short amount of time. He's seen how long it takes for Epps to requisition supplies for NEST…weeks!

Swipe continues to scrolls through. The gazebo in Central Park has been booked and paid. The caterer has been hired and meal planned. The cake has been ordered and delivery time scheduled. Flowers and boutonnieres have been paid, and delivery time confirmed. Rental company has been ordered for extra chairs and tables. She even contacted NEST team members to act as bridesmaids, groomsmen and guests. She also had confirmation from Lennox and Epps about NEST photographer to capture business associates at the wedding. A promise to get a good one of Sideswipe in his dashing human form.

He couldn't help but smile at that email and looks down at her to comment. She's snoring. The bruise on her temple is starting to show. He carefully brushes the hair back from her ear. She lost an earring today. Probably in exchange for the bruise. He tucks the blanket up to her chin. She smiles, "Thanks, Brian." Sideswipe's hand freezes. Brian?

He turns back to the lap top. He does his searches and finds out about her Brian.

Brain Moore. He was a secret service agent at the same time she was. They were on the same team. Quickly he puts the loose ends together from her limited conversations and Epps file on her. Casey had quit the NSA team to take a job with Dolce. That way she could date and marry Brian. It states in the newspaper article that he was killed by a sniper. The sniper missed the congressman but hit his body guard? Interesting, the agent was on the driver's side of the car, while the congressman was still inside the restaurant. Sniper must have been trigger happy. Sideswipe seriously doubts that. Agent Moore leaves behind a fiancé. He was killed two days before the wedding.

Swipe looks back to Casey. She has been the good soldier. She didn't deserve this betrayal from Dolce. Even if he is the enemy, she had served him loyally. She had done everything right. She had taken care of her parents. She loves her sister. She even found a good man who took good care of her. And where was she now? Running for her life? Planning another wedding with an alien who could never give her a normal life. No matter how much he wanted to.

Swipe felt that tightness in his chest again. He closes his eyes. Life isn't fair, no matter what planet you are on.

He doesn't know how long his eyes were closed, but he could hear the knocking on the front door. Slowly he opens his eyes. The sunlight is coming through the glass walled window. He hears the knocking again. "Coming," comes out scratchy from his throat. He starts to get up and sees the laptop still in front of him. Quickly he slides it onto the table and tries to get up again. This time he feels the weight of something else. He lifts the comforter and sees Casey's feet. Carefully he slides out from under them and heads for the door.

Epps is at the door holding a garment bag, "I believe Miss Jones may need this. Unless you have some of her belongings?" He winks. Sideswipe narrows his gaze in warning and takes the bag without a reply. "Bus leaves in thirty minutes," Epps professionally replies. Sideswipe nods and shuts the door. He puts the garment bag on the back of the chair and then comes to Casey's side.

He kneels down and pulls the comforter from her face, "Hey there. We have to leave in thirty minutes. And you still have asphalt in your hair."

She pulls the blanket back over her head, "Five more minutes."

He tries to pull it back again but she is holding on tight. "Why five more minutes?"

"I was having a great dream about a real life after this." She says wishfully.

He leans in closer more wishfully, "Was I in it?" She doesn't answer. This time when he pulls the blanket back, she lets him. "Casey…"

A tear escapes from her eye and she whispers, "Leave me to my dreams. It's all I have left." Her chin waivers.

He weaves his fingers through her hair. He can feel a couple big bumps she's got and some more asphalt. He leans in and kisses her tenderly warmly…leading to a future. She doesn't move but does respond to his kiss. Then reluctantly he pulls back. Who needed that more? She opens her eyes to see his optic blue ones watching her tenderly.

"Can't we just play hokey and go to the beach today?" she tries to sound like a kid. He smiles and strokes her cheek. She can see he would like that too. Instead, she groans and sits up. "Please say you have Advil, or Tylenol or Codeine?"

"Codeine?" He looks at her curiously.

"I swear I got hit with the whole block not just one street yesterday." She shoves the blanket aside and picks up the garment bag wincing carefully heads up the stairs to the shower. "Next time I try to take on the Decepticons, I want a bigger gun. Find out what Ironhide has available." She disappears into the bathroom.

He shakes his head. She is just what he needs in his life. Too bad she wasn't about fifteen feet tall, bore an Autobot brand and carried a spark. Swipe looks up, "Could you grant me one more favor Primus?"

~~Casey is ready in less than fifteen minutes. He is just straightening up his tie when she comes down the stairs. "Ready?" he asks.

"Yeah. Lets see what we can blow up today." She tucks her gun into it's holster. He shrugs on his jacket and heads for the door. "Wait," she tells him. He stops and turns to her. "Are you alright?"

Confused he faces her, "What do you mean?" She drops her gaze to the floor.

"I guess I never asked your opinion on this whole thing. Prime, the NEST team and I kind of threw this all at you. I know you are more used to an experienced hit squad."

He smiles and puts a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Look Casey, you are a very smart person. You are very dedicated. You sure can fight. I'm glad to be teamed up with you. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure of your abilities. I would have told Prime and Ironhide. We could just blow the whole thing to pieces. But I think you are right about making these alliances. It could benefit both Earth and the Autobots. Yes even the Decepticons. Maybe this is the tool we need to make peace with them. A few times we have come together for the greater good. Few. Very few. But still. I'm fine all with this."

"And the wedding?" She is almost blushing.

He steps very close to her. Close enough to slip an arm around her waist. "If we were back home and you were one of us, certainly I would be looking you up on the grid." She smiles. He leans in even closer, "If this serum doesn't wear off, you will be stuck with me as your husband. Can you handle that?"

She lets her fingers walk up his lapels, "Well, you know… you do make quite an attractive human. I've seen you turn quite a few heads."

His smile is almost gleaming, "Yes, but did I turn the right head?"

She is caught in his gaze. Worse than that, she is caught against his chest with her pulse racing, "From the moment you walked into my life."

He leans over and kisses her again. This time with a little more desire. There is no question this time. There is definitely chemistry between them. Her arms curl around his neck stretching to her toes to deepen the kiss. He finds the taste of her intoxicating, in reply, Casey finds his long fingered hands striding up her back erotically pleasing. A knock at the blasted door again. She reluctantly drops down to her heals. He doesn't release her. Instead he runs a comforting hand up her spine.

"I could kill Dolce right now and get on with the business at hand, if you like," he manages to get out.

"Dolce who?" She smiles back still all tingles and dizzy.

"Come on you two! We have to get going!" Epps is calling through the door.

Sideswipe release her and heads for the door. Before he opens the door she motions for him to see if she looks alright. He smirks, "Don't ask me. I think you looked fine with asphalt in your hair and a torn skirt." She slaps his shoulder. They exit the apartment. She can instantly feel the tension back on as they hit the garage.

The guard nods that the car is clean and hands Sideswipe the keys. They drive over to the office silently. Only once does he reach over and squeeze her hand with a warm smile. It reminded her of their morning conversation and kisses.

The meeting continues and finalizes. Contracts are signed, sealed and agreed upon. Sideswipe make very careful detailed mental notes. When everyone breaks to make phone calls, Swipe text's stuff in the code that Prime and NEST had agreed upon. Even if Dolce hacked their feed, he wouldn't understand. Casey leaves her final cheery parting remarks to see everyone at the wedding. Dolce finishes up with his bodyguards and makes his own final agreements for he part in the wedding.

Then a big surprise, one of the investors takes them all out to a Chinese dinner. Sideswipe and Casey try to back out, but with Dolce's prodding, they had no choice. But Swipe and Casey are very careful not to drink the alcohol.

By the end of the night, Casey and Sideswipe's head's hurt from just trying to keep each other in sight and run security detail for themselves. So many potential assassins in the room. They couldn't get away soon enough. Some how they did.

Chapter 7 coming….


	7. bee prepared for ido

**Swiped Away: Prime Blood Chapter 7 **_(contract agreements solidified: Both in Dolce's conference room and in Central Park Gazebo)_

When they arrived a back at the apartment at last that night, they sank down onto the couch with hot cups of tea. He losses the glasses across the table and rubs his optics. Neither one wanted to move. It had been another long day of details about the production plan. It had also been a day of extremely high tension. He was beginning to feel it in the back of his neck no that he could stop focusing. "Relaxing was the hardest part of security work," Casey moan at his side.

Worse, Swipe was feeling it sharply in his arm. But he didn't want to get up. She could see something was bothering him by his silence. He tries to get up but his body was so sore and tired he only made it to a groan. She smiles. "I didn't know you knew how to be tired."

"I don't think this is tired. I'm afraid this maybe the beginning of death." He tries to smile, but there's touch of seriousness in those words. She tries to smile back and not let him know reality was hurting her too. He drops his face into his hands and sighs heavily, "Primus save me."

She runs a supportive hand across his strong back. "Primus?" She can feel every corded muscles stretched tight. She gets up from the couch and comes around the back.

"For lack of a better word, my deity," comes out as moan and her hands soothe a particularly sore spot. She begins to kneed the muscles in his back, neck and shoulders. He stretches his arms out across the coffee table letting her sit on the backrest of the couch and massage his back and neck and down his arms. She had seen those bare arms before. But to feel them. She remembered flashes of him swinging those swords with all his might to defend…

Her hand slides back up to his upper arm. She can feel the shield on his arm turning hard again. She whispers, afraid of her own words, "It's time again, isn't it." Weakly he can only nod his head. "I'll get it." She goes over to the jacket and pulls out the case and gets a syringe. He is carefully unbuttoning his shirt. His fingers are shaking. She takes his chin and makes him face her, "You waited too long, didn't you?" He closes his eyes. He can't face her. "Swipe… talk to me. Do I need to call Ratchet?" He slowly shakes his head. "Swipe, please talk to me. I can do this without you in this form." He doesn't move for a moment. He takes the syringe from her hands. He grips it with his teeth while he tries to shove the shirt aside. But the shirt doesn't have enough room to budge. She reaches for his shirt and helps him undo the buttons and expose the shoulder. His hands are shaking and he can't get the cap off the syringe. She takes it from him. She looks up at him poised to inject. "Ready?" He just nods. She jabs it in and he drops his head in pain. She rubs the shoulder to ease the knot while replacing the cap. She starts to walk away. But he pulls her into his arms. He just holds her to himself burying his face in her stomach and wrapping his arms around her waist. In return she wraps her arms around his head dropping hers on top. After a few minutes, he feels her knees begin to give and releases his grip to have her sink to her knees before him. No one says a thing now face to face. Not since Sunstreaker has he found anyone who could read him without words. And even then, Streaker was reading and probing his mind. This time he clutched her head to his chest kissing the top of it and her arms slipped around his waist.

When he felt her body begin to sag and her arms relax, he carried her up to his bed. He wouldn't let her sleep on the couch this time. They both needed their sleep to face tomorrows challenges.

He didn't sleep all night. Ratchet had told him no extensions on the serum. He was praying that his reserves would last long enough. Several times he got up just to watch her sleep. She had started off just laying under the blankets. Later he saw her with her head under the blankets. The next time he checked on her, she had her arms wrapped around the pillow in death grip. Now here he was at dawn watching her still sleep. He couldn't help but smile. He had heard the human NEST members talk about their wives and children stealing the blankets. Sideswipe crossed his arms over his chest thinking it was a good thing he didn't share the bed with Casey. She looked like a cocoon or even a burrito all wrapped up in those blankets. Only her nose was showing. He wasn't even sure how she would get out, but he enjoyed watching her sleep. He knew he wouldn't get rest like that until he was back in his own body in the recharge berth. Then sighs heavily.

The beep in his pocket from his cell phone goes off. Reaching a hand in withdrawing it: the NEST replacements are on their way up. He texts them to let themselves in then he kneels down beside the bed. He knew he couldn't leave her with out speaking to her. Swipe draws the blanket from her face with one finger and Casey opens her eyes.

"I have to go," he tells her softly. "The replacements are on their way up now."

Her chin quivers. She hadn't cried. She's fighting it now. "Please don't go."

He smiles, "I have to. You know I do. Sergeant Garza is on her way with your dress. She will beside you in the limo. So will Sergeant Henderson. You won't be alone. Dolce isn't after you any more, just me."

She shakes her head, "You don't understand… You don't…"

He leans in even closer. Nose to nose. "I understand perfectly. I promise to be there waiting for you."

"Brian," is all she can whisper out. Then the tears begin to slide. Sideswipe feels like a shaft just went through his chest. Swiftly he captures her lips and chases those thoughts of wedding turned to funeral again from her mind. His kisses are hungry trying to eat away at her fears. But Casey answers his kisses with lit desire of her own, reaching out to grasp the back of his neck with both hands forbidding him to leave.

The two female sergeants walk into the apartment, "Casey! Wedding party is here!" Neither Casey or Sideswipe hear them. Swipe has reaches his own hands to her face trying to control the kiss, but loosing hopelessly. His body has over ridden his mind beginning to push Casey back and rising, preparing to…

Garza's footsteps traipses up the loft stairs but freezes instantly at the sigh. She sees lean and powerful Sideswipe kneeling beside the bed (beginning to rise pushing Casey back) with his hand pushing the blankets away from Casey's face so he can tenderly yet possessively kiss Casey further. Casey's own hands, barely emerged from the cocoon of blankets, holding him just as tightly pulling him to her. He tries to draw back at the sound of footsteps but her fingers curl around the nape of his neck holding him tightly in place like claws. Garza drapes the garment bag over the Plexiglas wall and goes back down the stairs silently.

She tells Henderson, "Ah… they need a moment."

Henderson gasps, "You can't be serious! They aren't… you know?'

Garza narrows her gaze at Henderson, "Get your mind out of the gutter. Of course not. He's… a, well you know. And she's well, not. No way! Final notes and plans, that kind of stuff that is all classified." And turns away quickly.

Henderson narrows her own gaze, "You know why you always loose at poker. You are a terrible bluffer. Now help me get this stuff unpacked." The girls unload the make-up kit and accessories box.

Upstairs, Sideswipe finally had to put a hand on hers and remove her claws from his neck. He smiles down at her gasping with a smile. "Your bodyguards are here. I must meet with Epps and Prime. I promise, I will be there in this form or protoform. I will be there either to marry you or to extract you. Got it?" She doesn't budge. "Do you trust me?"

She tries to smile, "I trust you. I just don't trust Dolce."

"Neither do I. That's why the limo will be one of us. Bee has done a special upgrade just for this. Alright?"

She nods. He kisses her finger tips. She curls her fingers around his, "Would you really look me up on the grid?"

He takes her hand and presses it to his chest, "I have something special planned for you today. Something you should have heard a long time ago. But if either one of us is late, you won't hear it. So you better let me go."

She smiles this time, "Never." He kisses her engagement ring and then steps back from her. He turns his back on her before he changes his own mind, and dashes down the stairs.

Without a word to either of the sergeants he dons his glasses and slips on his suit jacket, then he turns to the door. Garza smiles at him. She gives him an approving graze. "You might want to button that up. A body like that could get mugged." He looks down at his exposed chest.

He quickly buttons it up and then comes closer to her with jest, "I'm an engaged man. Watch your manners," tweeking her nose. He draws his tie out of his pocket and quickly puts it on.

She helps him straighten it out, "You know, Commander, you take this act a little too serious." She teases him back.

Then quietly so Henderson doesn't hear he leans in, "Who said this was an act?"

Then he straightens up, "Bee will be here on time. You better be ready and armed to the teeth. I know she will be, you better be too."

Garza just swallows hard. She feels like she just got orders to protect his real bride. "Yes sir." He quickly exit's the apartment. Garza knows what she saw upstairs was true. But she doesn't have time to dwell on that.

Casey comes down the stairs still wrapped up in the blankets like a twelve year old with the flu. They are even over her head like a hood. They trail behind her like a wedding train. She quietly goes over and gets her cup of coffee. She turns to the sergeants blurry eyed, "Did you guys by any chance hide donuts in there?"

Henderson lifts up the tray of the make up box. Inside is a raspberry Danish. Casey beams, "Oh you guys are the best." They break out the plates and dive into it.

The girls have a good time getting dressed. The bride's maids are wearing dresses of black silk trimmed in vibrant red. But not tacky. They actually like them. They better have, they picked them out. Casey smiles, "Who chose that?"

Henderson smirks, "Prime." Casey's jaw drops. She shrugs, "He told Lennox what to order for Sideswipe as well. There was some ribbing about it not being silver. Something about going retro. I wonder what that is all about?"

Garza waves a mascara brush at her, "I heard that Sideswipe's true form isn't that silver Vett. It's actually a black and red Ferrari."

"Oh yeah! Ironhide was talking about the fight with his brother."

Casey nearly chokes, "Brother? I thought they were all his brother." She comes out of the bathroom in the dress. Well that ends the conversation about the Autobot families.

Garza clasps her hand gleefully, "Oh good! I wasn't sure my sister's dress would fit. Don't tell her I said this, but it looks waaaaay better on you."

Casey giggles. The dress is stunning. A strapless gown that makes the bodice look like a corset of white velvet. The silver ribbon laces hook around crystal buttons. The waist of the bodice comes to a princess point therefore accentuating her narrow waist and solid hips. Then the skirt of sheer spills out from under the tightness of the waist. On her head is a very simple tiara of silver and crystal with a little tulle spilling out. Around her neck is a single pendant. A silver sword. On her ears are studs of crystal.

The girls don't have much time to ooh and awe. The knock at the door precisely at noon brings them all to their toes. The girls quickly shove on their shoes and cock their guns. Yes, even the bride is packing. Henderson cautiously opens the door. Awaiting Dolce has his body guard and one of the investors with him. Just so Casey won't try anything with her body guards.

He smiles, "Why Casey, you look lovely."

She puts up her front as well, "Ah, well just something I have been saving." She lets the jab set in. But she didn't expect him to gleam brighter. It infuriates her. So she takes his arm, "I need to talk to you over here for a moment." She leads him to the window far enough away that the investor can't hear, but that her guards are close enough. She stands face to face with him and smiles up, "Just to make this clear, I have no quall finishing this without you. But you can't have the bride go missing. I have the upper hand today." She lets him see her pull a stay from her corset. "It's not whale bone. But it is razor sharp. I had already been given orders to turn the blade twice for double crossing. If you flinch, I will follow through with that order."

Dolce doesn't cringe, "Try it Casey. Because you and your friends won't live through the end of this. Have this day, but I will win the war." He turns away from her and claps his hands gleefully, "Well, lets get this show on the road."

The group heads down the elevator. Just as they exit the building a black limo with two yellow stripes running from the hood, across the roof and across the trunk pulls up. Dolce tries to steer them away. But Casey turns to the investor, "A friend of mine sent a special limo for us." A big black pick up tails the limo. Dolce is not happy but complies. He knows her escort vehicles: A huge black pick up and blue Volt.

The ride over Casey chats up the investor and his wife about their family in Germany. Dolce knows he is starting to loose this battle and shifts in his seat uncomfortably. Casey doesn't flinch but Garza narrows her gaze on him. Henderson charms her way to the other bodyguard. He ignores her advances.

The wedding party arrives at the park. Everyone exits. Dolce and Casey look around. They can see the back up in disguise. The EMT, the Beat and Track, the pickup behind the limo and then the semi off to the side. In return, they see the military helicopter and aircraft flying over head.

Casey sees two generals talking, "I didn't know they did maneuvers over Central Park."

The other one responds, "They don't. Something is up." He starts making some phone calls. Casey looks closer at the military aircraft. That isn't a US camouflage paint job. With a glance to the Autobot body guards warming up their weapons, those must be the enemy.

Dolce leans into Casey, "How did you get all these high ranking people here?" Casey turns to the investor, "Swipe is a liaison with military and government officials. This is one of the reasons we met. I am so pleased to see they all came to support him." She beams at Dolce.

Dolce face is turning bright red. He is furious that she would make all this military and government contacts aware of all his business connections. He grips her arm very tightly. "You will pay for this!"

She pricks his arm with her "stay", "You choose the wrong person to double cross."

Epps comes over, "Casey, you look stunning. Are you ready? Because I know the groom is."

She turns to Dolce, "So are we ready, Uncle?" He backs off letting his body language say yes.

The strains of music flow from the Marine quartet. The bridesmaid body guards lead the way to the gazebo. Then Dolce leads Casey down the white marble walk way. He whispers to her, "This isn't over. You have just made things worse."

Through her clenched smile she retorts, "I don't give a damn what you think. You certainly didn't about me!"

Casey shifts her focus from the job when the NEST chaplain steps out with a Epps and a Navy captain. She glances around and sees Lennox give her a silent nod from his position behind the gazebo. Then the groom steps out in his black tux with silk red tie and a single tiny red orchid with a grey/silver center on his lapel. She has completely forgotten the operation. She slides her arm from Dolce, she hands the bouquet of a single orchid to Garza without even looking. She doesn't break her gaze with Swipe. She slips her hands into his.

"Hi," she smiles up to him.

"Hello," he beams back.

The chaplain begins the service like usual. Only once do Casey and Swipe change their focus from each other. When the attendants step down from the gazebo to flank Dolce, trying to leave. Dolce angrily has to sit and watches the rest of the service. When the chaplain turns the focus back to the service, it is time for vows and rings. Swipe starts. He pulls a ring from his inside breast pocket. He shows her the ring poised around her finger tip.

"Casey, you came into my life like a pulsar blast. You have transformed my whole world." Casey can't help but giggle at his words. He joins her smile. "And Casey, forget the grid, I would search the universe to find you. I promise to protect you with every last spark of my being." He slides the ring on. There's a gasp from high behind the trees. He leans in to whisper, "I'm going to hear it later. Let them bring it on." He kisses her cheek and straightens up.

Then he reaches back in to his pocket and hands her another ring. She is very shocked. She didn't expect him to have one for himself. She takes it. He presents his hand for banding. Her hands are shaking as she covers his finger tip with the ring. She wasn't ready. She thought she would just be reciting formal vows. But now here she is with him telling her his vows are for real. Now she has to decide. Does she accept his vows? She swallows hard and looks up to him, "Swipe, I had given up on happiness years ago. I has resigned myself to protection by sealing off my heart. But you have shown me I can trust again. You have shown me it is okay to give my all again. I give it all to you. Forever. No matter what form you take." She slides the ring on. The tears come to her . One even escapes him. The chaplain finishes the service. But all they hear is the call for the groom to kiss his bride. Swipe frames her face and swoops in for a kiss that captures all time and space. Casey prays, _God, if I'm going to die, let it be right now. _Swipe's prayer to Primus isn't much different.

The Autobot command team breaks their concentration on guard duty to recall their own vows they took with their mates, but only for a moment. With Swipe pulling back from reluctant Casey, they return to their vows of protection for this planet and their duty to thwart their enemies plans of destruction. The command team step back and send out a com-call to mess with their enemy's transmission..

The wedding party turns to the introduction of Mr. and Mrs. Sidle Swipe. The couple share a smile of amusement. Then the party begins. There is lots of food and dancing. The party goes for a good while. Generals, Admirals, Congress men chatting with mine and production owners about this new Cybertainium metal beneficial to private, commercial and military structure alike. Only once does Swipe leave Casey's side to disappear into the black and yellow limo to inject the serum once more. Bee gives him words of support but also a warning to stay on guard. Swipe agrees with his friend.

Then back to the wedding party. The generals, admirals, congressmen, ambassadors continue to meet and schmooze with the investors, the mine owners, shipping magnets, and production facility owners. More and more Dolce is getting more furious. At one point he grabs Casey's arm and drags her away. Casey yanks the stay from her corset. Sideswipe was not at her side. But Epps sees her be dragged off. He sprints across the party to catch up. He taps Sideswipe on the way. By the time they reach Casey and Dolce, she has done her job. She has one of the stays jabbed deep into his side. She steps back quickly so not to get blood on the dress. Dolce is on the ground.

"You will pay for this you little traitor," Dolce growls at her. Sideswipe quickly jumps in and twists the blade in deeper.

"Who are you?" Sideswipe returns the growl. Dolce just laughs. Swipe turns the blade again, "I was under orders to twist it. Twice, traitor."

Dolce grimaces but takes it. "Wait until you get back to your proto form, Sideswipe. This little morsel of yours will be Midewipe's toy." Casey whips out the sword lashes to her thigh. She shoves the point under his chin with two hands. She is ready to decapitate him. Both Sideswipe and Epps put their hands on hers. They don't have to wait long before Lennox and a couple more guards come over. They remove Dolce from Casey's point. Another guard comes over with water. Swipe takes the sword from Casey while she rinses the blood off her hands. Sideswipe looks over and sees Ratchet in his alt-form take Dolce and Lennox away. Prime comes to Casey and Sideswipe. As he kneels down, Bee comes over as well. He looks very stunning in his black form with yellow trim. She smiles up at him. Prime speaks, "What do you know?"

Sideswipe reports: "You are correct, Midewipe is in control." His thoughts get distracted quickly watching Casey secure the sword back to her bare thigh . "Ahh…," he can't remember what to say next. Casey looks up and sees her "husband" enamored by her bared leg. She can't help but tease him by shaking it like a dancer. Swipe's eyes go wide feeling a new flood physical change to this body.

Prime turns to Bee quietly, "Get them out of here. Stand guard tonight." Bee chuckles. Sideswipe has to look away as she drops the skirt. He is blushing deeply. Who knew anyone could turn that red? He is even afraid to look up at his commander who is looking down at him amused. Prime strokes his chin and tells his pilot commander, "At ease. Take your mate home." Then Prime walks away. Bee drops and pops the door open.

Casey looks over at the party, "We shouldn't worry the generals. Let's leave traditionally. Alright?" Sideswipe is trying to get composed and merely nods.

Some how they get the groups together and leave with a toss of the bird seed and a toss of the bouquet. Garza catches it. She winks to Sideswipe. He just nods to her, then pulls Casey into the black and yellow limo by her waist as it begins to pull away.

They both sit back in the limo and rest. Bee tells them what else they found out during the wedding about the contracted allies of Dolce's. Sideswipe and Casey also give him information to down load and compile about the contacts they found out.

By the time they return to the apartment, they are exhausted. But their fingers are also entwined tightly. The look he gives her leaves her wondering how far he will take his roll as husband.

Chapter 8.… mature content


	8. consumation

**Swiped Away Chapter 8 **_(__**STICKY ALLERT! **__consummation of vows)_

The newlyweds enter the front door of the suite and lean against it sighing. Then turn to each other and start laughing. "Mrs. Sidle Swipe? What a stupid name!" He laughs with her in full agreement.

She smiles up at him rolling her bare shoulder against the door, shoes in her hands. He rolls his too to face her. She drops them to the floor and reaches up lacing her fingers behind his neck. "I like to hear you laugh. You don't get to laugh much do you?"

He returns the posture by lacing his finger at the small of her back, "Sure I do. Every time Ratchet and Ironhide go at it. Every time I see Starscream knocked on his can again. Or when he looses an arm again. Every time Sunstreaker and I-" He cuts himself off from the painful memories of his fight with his brother. "Ah, those are good times."

"Tell me, is there… Did you leave someone back home?" She asks him tenderly. He steps away from her, head cluttered. His brother should have been here to see him take his vows. No! Streaker should have _felt _him take those vows.

Casey tries again, "I'm sorry. I know it is none of my business." He keeps walking towards the loft.

Sagging in regret, she walks towards the living room despondent. Sinking down on the couch she props her feet up on the table. Then she pulls the long skirt up and releases the sword from her thigh, and sets it on the table with a clunk. Leaning her head back and closes her eyes, it has been a very long day. She knows she still has to be on guard for what is next. She is sure Dolce will make a move on them but she would so like to get some simple rest. Sigh.

Casey didn't expect the next moment. Warmth. She feels Swipe's lips on hers. Sure he has kissed her before. Several times today in fact. But this was different. Possessive. She feels him shift his weight. It was like this morning's kiss. Right where they left off. She reaches up and keeps him kissing her. She tries to claim his lips for herself. In turn so does he. This time when he shifts climbing over the couch, she lets him. He pulls back. She can see his true eyes.

"Every thing is your business now, my darling. There is no one like you back home." He is leaning over her smiling. "Is there someone else for you?"

"Not anymore. At one time, but that was a lifetime ago." She can barely breathe let alone think. She reaches for him again. She doesn't give a darn about missions or assignments or past lovers. "Please tell me…." she needs to know where she stands with him.

He slides onto the couch beside her, "Those vows I took today are for real. I give you everything. I hold nothing back from you." Then he leans in and cups the back of her head bringing his face within a breath of hers, "Please tell me…" he needs the same.

She crushes herself to him. Her kisses are full of passion. This time passion consumes them. She knows he will leave her very soon. Their life together will soon be over. But she wants just one more moment at his side. He knows what his comrades have been through. This is what Prime said, it wasn't the serum, it was their sparks bleeding for their mates. Passion is consuming them like a forest fire. It has changed their lives forever. None of them have regretted it. Neither will he. He has a mate even if they don't have a bond!

Swipe reaches for the tinny buttons on the back of her dress. She in turn reaches for those stupid little buttons on the front of his shirt silk shirt. Both are getting frustrated. He stands up quickly. Having already tossed the jacket earlier, now he rips the shirt down the middle tossing it aside. He could care less, he won't be wearing this ever again. She covers her mouth to laugh at the silliness of the act. But then he reaches down and picks up his dagger off the table. She looks at him skeptically. He swiftly unsheathes it. He tenderly takes her hand an brings her to her feet.

His voice is very husky with urgency, "Forgive me… but my patience has run out." He takes the tip of the dagger to the silver ribbons at the center of the corset/bodice of her dress. With the moves of a man used to handling a blade every day of his life, he slices the ribbons to her navel. The dress pillows at her feet. The dagger slips from his hands and he gasps at her nearly natural beauty exposed to him. She smiles that he is pleased. Then reaches for him, her finger tips touch his hard belly. Then stride up his chest and latch around his neck. He swoops down and kisses her once again, tasting every molecule of her lips and mouth. Then he wretches away to taste her jaw, her throat, across her bare shoulder. Casey reaches down and releases his belt and shoves his pants to join her dress. Then she grabs him.

His head yanks back and he cries out something she doesn't understand. But when his head comes back around, she knows that look in his eyes. Optics or eyes, she know she has just fueled his passion to a level he didn't know existed. She kisses and tastes his chest. Biting, tasting,…. His hands are hanging onto her for stability. But she can feel his legs are starting to waver. Maybe it was her own. She puts her hands on his shoulders and forces him to sit. But he doesn't let go of her. Then he watches the incredible. In an instant, she straddles his lap and encloses him. The sheathing emits his cry that could certainly be heard across the hall maybe even to Neptune. She didn't care at this point, nor does he. She rode him hard. He had to hang onto her hips for dear life. He latched his mouth onto the nearest roundest part of her and she echoed his cry. Then her cries came in unison with his and both of them roared together probably letting all of Cybertron know they have mated. She collapses her head into his shoulder panting. With one arm still around her trim waist, he clutches a hand to his forehead trying to regain what normal was. Tingles and pumping still thrumming through their after glow.

Then the cell phone just had to ring. He shakes his head, "I.. I .. I can't answer. They'll know. They know me too well."

She laughs and reaches down to grab his phone. She sees the caller. It's not his base. She answers it with quivering guts, "What do you want?" Sideswipe's head comes up quickly with a commander's warning scowl.

"Enjoying your honeymoon, Mrs. Sideswipe?"

"What do you want?" her voice sneers. He shouldn't be able to contact her being in a military brig.

"I want you to go away. I want to destroy your… your in-laws. So I'll tell you what. I'll give you this night of peace. But when morning comes, beware. I will come with a vengeance. So you can take this night to consult or consort with the Autobots. Because I will be making my battle plans tonight. You may have won you little merger today, but I do not loose gracefully. Remember poor Brian? You _husband _won't off so easily. I want some information from him first and that may take a little longer than a sniper's bullet can provide. Good-bye Casey Swipe." The line goes dead. She crumbles on the heap of her wedding dress. What has she done? She wasn't sure until this week that he had ordered Brian's death, but now… Sideswipe. She loves him. She can't loose him too.

Casey doesn't move. That worries Sideswipe. He leans forward with a warm hand to her back. She shutters but doesn't pull away. He kneels beside her, "It was Dolce, wasn't it?" She just nods her head. "What did he say?"

"He will murder you like he did Brian. He's making his plans to capture and torture you first."

He turns her into his arms bracing her head against his chest, "He says that a lot. And every time my friends and I beat him back. We will do it again." She clutches tightly to him. He buries his face in her hair. "Casey, it will be alright."

"Not tonight. He said we could have tonight. But I don't know if I can trust him even for that. How did he get out to call me?"

"I don't know and of course we can't be sure he won't try something. But I will tell you right now, I dare him to try." He pulls back so she can see his face, "You and I are a fierce force. I bet you he heard us just now and it worried him. So, let's we rock these walls and scare him to death." She drops her head against his chest and laughs. "Get the dagger. Prime might need it to pry us apart tomorrow morning." She picks up the dagger. He scoops her up into his arms and takes her up the stairs to his bed.

This time, he takes his time feeling and tasting every part of her body. He can't get enough of her. He finds the spots that turn her inside out. It excites him as much as her. Then they collapse in a panting tired ball of arms and legs with the second release.

She takes his left hand and twist his ring around as it lays on her bare breast. She sees the sign on it matching the one on her own hand. "What does it mean?"

"Eternity."

"Where did they come from?" He takes a heavy sign. He doesn't want to admit that someone else knows Casey was something very special in his life. "You, again?"

"No." She turns to face him and he is forced to answer, "Optimus."

She drops her gaze back down to both of their rings together. "He knew how you felt."

"No. He knew how we felt. He's very perceptive. Probably has the best handle on humans. The best of all of us." She buries herself tighter into his arms. She knows time is coming to an end. But not right now. She curls against him. She needs to feel him beside her. He grips her just as tight. They both start to doze.

The dozing only lasts a little while. Casey awakens to feel him stroking his finger tips down her spine and trailing across her hip, back across to the other and back up again. Turning her head she smiles up to him in time to see him move his head. Now she feels his soft lips following the trail his fingers had made. And then his tongue tip takes over. Her body moans, "Swipe…"

"I didn't mean to wake you," his voice is definitely aroused again.

"Darling, I don't know what you are used to in physical erotic contact," he chuckles at her choice of words, "But when a husband touches his wife ever so lightly this way," she rolls over and grasps him again with her hand, (he gasps in delight to her wicked ways) "He is going to get pounced. Is that what you wanted?"

He can't move, and doesn't mind, "Sparkmate, anything that brings you pleasure brings me pleasure. I just wanted to explore your body."

His first word surprises her, "What did you call me?"

His voice changes to tenderness, "Sparkmate. That is what you are. We are bonded." She is too moved to move. Smiling, he takes her hand from his human intimacy cord and lays it flat on his chest over his heart. Then settles himself over her propped up by his elbows and strokes and frames her face. "Forever, my spark and yours will be bound together."

Her voice is shaky, "Even after you go back-"

Beaming he confirms, "Even when I go back to my real form. I'm begging you to please come with me. But I will understand if you choose not to. Even then, we will be bound together. I will never give myself to another femme. Understand?"

She shakes her head, "No. How can you cut yourself off from your own-"

He leans in, "You are my kind. You are mine and I am yours."

Her voice chokes, "Have any others done this?" Swipe smiles broadly but doesn't answer any other way. "Forever?"

He lifts his hand with their band, "Eternity, my love. Eternity." Now Casey sobs in happiness. Swipe can't help but chuckle and lay back pulling her across his chest trying to soothe her tears. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

She chokes through her tears, "Then what were your intentions?"

"I was trying to, ah…. hold on let me find the word … I was trying to make love to you."

She lifts her head and smiles, "Oh, well you were doing fine with that too."

Training his fingers down her back again and rounding her aft, letting his fingers trail into the erotic spots he found earlier, "Oh, can I get back to that then?" Her body mews and arches into his touch. "I take that as a yes?" Her own teeth nip and tug at his skin trailing down his ribs, biting harder at the hip and then …

"Oh FRAG, what are you doing Sparkmate!" His body arches in responds to her mouth encasing his _cord_. Panting , he grasps the sheet in fear of ripping her hair out while she continues. And then when he is sure is body is going to explode, it does to her delight. But she doesn't stop and now he is giggling and squirming, "Oh stop! Please stop! It hurts now, please Casey!" Casey finally does, with one last lick and he shutters. "Oh Primus!"

Casey smiles, "Yes. Thank you God for a husband."

Sideswipe's eyes are closed trying to slow his heart rate down. "You must tell me of your God, if this is the amazing bodies he creates that can do such things."

Casey inches herself up to cuddle close to him, draping her leg across his hip, snuggling her head to his chest. He entwines his hand in her nape soothing her neck. "Tell me of Primus."

She didn't mean to fall asleep, but couldn't help when his warm angelic voice tells her just a delightful bedtime story. Swipe doesn't mind her falling asleep either. It felt good to have a spark mate in his arms. And he doesn't have to share this bond with Sunstreaker. She was his alone.

NO this was not meant to mean Swipe and Streaker shared femmes. I'm not THAT kind of writer. It meant this was a bond he alone shared with Casey. With everything else he shared with Streaker that was personal, this one was his. Does that make sense?

Chapter 9 coming…


	9. transform your honeymoon

**Prime Blood: Swiped Away Chapter 9 **(shot run out, time for Sideswipe to return. Casey enter his battle again with a transformation of her own)

Casey is awoken less than an hour later. Sideswipe is groaning in pain. His right arm hangs loosely at his side. "Swipe?" She's asking if she can help. He turns to her and she can see the tattoo is almost a solid silver plate. He is reaching for his jacket. But his legs give way. She hurries to his side. She knows what his is looking for. "Are you sure? Or is it time to go back?"

He desperately shakes his head. "Not yet. I need just a little bit more time."

"Why?" She is pleading for his life.

Tears are coming down his face, "I need you. Just a little longer, please." She reaches inside the jacket and finds the case. She opens it up. There is one last canister.

"I won't be responsible for your death."

"No, you won't. You have been taking far too good of care of me," he tries to smile. Then he holds his hand out for the syringe. She hesitantly gives it to him. He takes it and puts the tip in his mouth ripping off the top. Then with his wedding ring flashing in the moonlight jams the syringe directly into the eye of the tattoo. She sees the green liquid disappear. The syringe drops from his hand. She gathers up the pieces and puts them back into the case and back into the jacket. He is still sitting on the floor letting the serum do it's job. She helps him up and back under the covers. She strokes his brow and smiles at him.

"I'll get you something to eat."

"Fudge, just bring me the fudge."

She shakes her head, "You need something more than sugar, silly."

She starts to move away and he clasps her arm tightly. His strength is returning. He orders, "Bring me the fudge." She is curious but she does as he says. She also brings him some apples and hot tea.

"What is with the fudge?" He puts a piece in her mouth and then slowly lets a piece be savored in his mouth. She doesn't understand.

"It's a symbolic thing. The first one of us who went through this change, was given fudge as a gift. It was something his mate used to ease her through troubled times. It was a gift of love. It was a way of saying, 'I leave you with love.'" Casey doesn't say a word. She just takes another piece and shares it with him. Then she curls up beside him wrapping her arms around him.

This time when she wakes up, she knows time is up. The sound of trouble can be heard. Sirens, helicopters and such. She can see Bee trying to fight them off. But worse is the groan of Sideswipe crawling towards the stairs. He is so weak he can't walk. She hops down and quickly dresses into her favorite clothes. She comes to his side and helps him down the stairs. She tries to lead him towards the front door.

He shakes his head and points to the cabinets under the loft. "Here. It's here."

"What are you talking about?"

"_I'm_ here." She looks at him like he is crazy. He staggers towards the cabinet and yanks one of the doors open. She can see a huge hunk of metal in there. "Help me. Quickly."

She goes around and pulls the doors. The wooden doors are on tracks and they slide them all the way against the marble walls. He tells her, "Go back and get the swords and your gun. You are going to need them. Hurry."

She dashes back up stairs and gets the weapons from the trunk and returns down the stairs just in time to see the most amazing sight. He clearly had not wanted her to see this. He didn't look back. He couldn't or he never would have moved forward.

He took his staggering steps forward arms out stretched. Reaching. As soon as his hands touch the chest there is a flash of blue. The metallic body shutters to life. She jumps back against the fireplace wall. He rises up from the cabinet, thus destroying the loft. He reaches over and grabs a box that was stored with the shell and ingests it. He takes a few deep breaths and rises up, standing on two wheels. Balance. He rolls his head. Then he shakes out each wrist. He swords become visible. But then he retracts his left one. He looks down at his flexing fingers. There is a dark band with a silver eternity symbol impressed on it. Slowly he turns to her. He holds up his hand to show her and smiles. "No matter what comes our way."

She steps towards him. In response, he kneels to her level. Now it is her turn to stroke his face. "You are very good looking. But you knew that, didn't you?"

"And you are brilliant. I am so glad we had this time together."

"Will I see you again?"

"I'm sure we will. But right now we need to separate. They will pick up my larger signal any moment. You shouldn't be with me. They will think you are, of course." The building begins to rumble and both of them know trouble is on the way. "Go. Don't look back. Take the car." She nods.

He tears the curtain down and leaps through the glass wall. She watches him do a very graceful summersault to the ground below dropping as a Corvette. She smiles wirily. No wonder he liked that car so much.

After watching him fall from the penthouse, fold and drop to the street below she felt the hair on the back of her neck straighten up. He rounds the corner and tears off down the road. But from above she sees something fall and follow him. She knows this is not good. She reaches for his cell phone. There was one entry:** ME**. She knows that has to be.. She tries calling it: **No signal. **So quickly she grabs his car keys knowing the other 'Vet is still in the garage. She flies down the stairs and hops into it. He may drive like he has done this for years, but she actually has. She's just glad it's in a sports car and not a boxy armored SUV for a change. She peels out of the garage and takes all the back routes. She knows exactly where he is headed.

Even so, she arrives at the dock side warehouse right on his tail. He unfolds and fires off a round from his back at the plane following them. The plane unfolds and Sideswipe starts a fist fight with him, but his growl is to her, "What are you doing here?"

She doesn't answer. She can't. Why was she here? He is more than capable to defend himself. But then two more come in and unfold. Sideswipe whips out his sword. He decapitates his opponent and swings ready to take on the next one. Ironhide and Ratchet come out ready to help.

Casey backs the Corvette into one, tripping it. Two more come in. So now it is four Decepticons vs. one human and three Autobots. She takes the car at full ramming speed towards another.

She hears the bellow too late: "NOOOOO!" from Ratchet. She is hit with a box of some kind of green goo. Then a Decepticon fires a round off at her. The whole Corvette and Casey with the green goo goes end over end into a stack of sealed barrels. The barrels explode. The last she hears is the _shwing _and cry of another enemy going down. Then she is consumed by the flash of blue and green.

~~Casey has no idea how long she has been out but she hears soft voices talking. She carefully opens her eyes. Her sight is very different. She feels like she is looking through a computer enhanced screen. Everything is in hydefintion clarity. She raises a hand to her head to push the visor from her face. But the hand before her looks very odd. It looks… like a robot? Did the explosion take her arm? She raises the other one. It looks the same but his one has a blue cube stone embedded right next to the fused metal black band with the eternity symbol. Computer enhanced virtual reality with her weeding and engagement rings? The arms look so much like Sideswipe's before he leapt through the glass wall. She starts to hyperventilate. Then she cries out, "What's wrong with me? What happened?"

The voices in the next room sigh, "She's awake!" Then Casey sees Ratchet, Sideswipe and Ironhide come into view.

Ratchet carefully helps her sit up, "How do you feel?"

"I… I don't know? How should I feel with prosthetics?" Ironhide chuckles. She glowers up at him. Two red dots hit his chest and then line up to a single point. The others jump back. Ironhide stops laughing instantly.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know it's not funny for you, but if you could see yourself…"

She whips her head around to the other two. Sideswipe smiles, "I think you look just fine. Absolutely beautiful." The undisguised attraction radiates from his tone as he glides closer to her. Casey nearly blushes at her husband's blatant compliment in front of everyone.

"You would," Ironhide mumbles and steps away, returning with a very reflective surface and holds it in front of her. She is shocked by what she sees. She **is** a robot. Taking a close look, she notices she kind of similar to Sideswipe: silver and lean. But she has a dark helmet, like her own hair once was. She even has dangling earrings of swords. Casey looks up to Sideswipe who gave her the compliment. She smirks to him.

He shrugs, "I have particular taste. Good taste." Then takes her hand and kisses the back of it, thumbing her "rings", making it clear they were still bound by those vows.

She laughs lightly and then turns to Ratchet, "What happened?"

The doctor sighs heavily and then scratches his head, "Well, here's what I can figure. The crate you were hit with contained the antidote. The barrels you landed in were Energon. Sideswipe said his Cybertronian swords were in the car as well. It fused with your human body. This is a first for us. You have become one of us. I can't imagine why that happened. There must be another piece to the puzzle we are missing. But with more research, I might be able to figure it out. Or we may never know. Anyway, how do you feel?"

She stares at him, "Are you serious? You just hit me the idea that I am actually one of you. And you ask me how I feel?" He nods with a smile. "I think I need a few minutes."

Ratchet and Ironhide withdraw. Sideswipe bows and starts to leave but she catches his hand back as he twists to leave. He is surprised that she asks him to stay. He places himself in front of her. She looks down at her own feet. She giggles and sees they are wheels like him. He smiles. She looks back up at him, "I always did like roller skating." He takes her hands and helps her get her balance. She leans into him and embraces him. "Will I stay this way or will it be temporary like you were?"

He holds her close and leans his head against hers and softly worries, "I don't know, darling."

"I don't want to leave your side," her voice nearly trembles. Safe in his arms, she is ready to show her real fear: separation from him.

But he knows she has to face these facts. "We are not civilians. We are warriors."

"Do you think I would be accepted? Do you think I could do the job?"

He strokes her head and tips her chin to face him. Then emitting all the pride he can for his wife, "I know you can, Casey. I have no doubt."

"Who do I answer to? Human or…"

"Me." They both turn around to see Prime in the doorway. "Ratchet, I want a full scan. Now. She needs to know what she is dealing with." She looks to Sideswipe. He just nods his head for her to go with Ratchet.

A couple hours later, Ratchet calls Prime over and secretly talks to him. He keeps pointing to one spot on his computer. Prime strokes his chin pondering. Then a big grin comes across his face. He calls Ironhide in. They both look at it carefully. Finally Casey can't take it anymore. She rolls over to them.

"If there is something you have found out about my body, I think I should have a right to know."

"Agreed," Prime clearly states. "Sideswipe, get in here," he orders, knowing he was outside the whole time.

Prime points to the screen. There is a white dot in near the center of the chest. "Do you know what that is?"

Sideswipe shakes his head, "No sir. I've never seen one of those before."

"Zoom, in Ratchet." Prime orders. Ironhide keeps his arms crosses with a hand over his mouth. He knows. She looks back and forth between all the beings in the room.

"By the love of the All Spark!" Sideswipe gasps softly.

Prime chuckles and put his hand on Sideswipes shoulder, "No, by the love of you two." He puts his other hand on her shoulder. "Congratulations." Sideswipe actually falls over backwards onto the ground. All but Casey laugh.

"Sir, what are you talking about?" she finally asks to her new commander respectfully.

Ratchet tells her, "That is a pod containing a new life. In human terms, you are pregnant. That was the missing factor I was looking for." Now it is her turn to fall over backwards. But Prime catches her before she hit's the ground. He helps her sit on the ground beside her…. Mate. She looks over at him.

Sideswipe is starting to come around, reaching to stroke her face. He smiles up at her, " A new life? Us?"

She laughs, "Please don't tell me anything else new. I think my head is going to explode with all I have to assimilate as it is."

Prime kneels between them and pats both their shoulders, "You know what this means for all of us?" Sideswipe nods heavily and shoots a glance to Ironhide, who gives him a curt nod. Casey on the other hand doesn't understand. But she does know that if it is a big deal for Prime and Sideswipe, it must be a huge deal.

But they don't have time to ponder. The pounding of incoming explosives can be heard. They all stand up quickly and get their weapons charged. Bee comes in and lets them know the Decepticons are back for clean up duty.

Casey whips out her pistols from her wrist, "Then lets go kick their cans."

Everyone bellows at her, "Not you!'

She threatens them with her armament, "I swear, don't you dare treat me like a pathetic woman." Ironhide, Bee and Ratchet go to hold off the invasion.

Sideswipe turns to her directly holding her back by the shoulders, "You don't understand. When we lost the cube and our planet, we lost the ability to create new life. Our war is to defend a dieing race. We are all that is left. You carry hope for our future. You could have the last one of our race." Her body sags at the weight of what she carries. Now she understands why he was so shocked. They created a new life.

Prime pulls out his own gun and hands it to Swipe, "Get her out of here."

"Sir, we need you too. Why don't you take her back? You understand this…"

Prime clamps the weapon onto Sideswipe's back, then clenches his face in between his large warrior paws so Sideswipe has not choice but face Prime eye to eye. Then in the most tender voice Sideswipe has ever heard Prime use, "I understand far too well what is at stake. Get her out of here. That is not an order. It is the plea of…" he swallows hard then he tells Sideswipe in their own language, "It is the plea of a lost mate." With that, he steps back and sets his own hands to blazing swords. Prime walks out to the battle leaving Sideswipe to follow his orders unargued.

"Come," is all Sideswipe can manage to get out to Casey. He feels like the Earth's gravity just doubled. Casey doesn't argue either and follows him through the back door. Dropping to their wheels, head through the warehouse district. Casey drops to a convertible '68 silver and black Stingray. Sideswipe, with Prime's gun mounted to his trunk, keeps her directly in front, rotating the cannon firing off at any Decepticons trying to follow. They make it to the main street, then to the highway. A couple miles down the road, a yellow Lamborghini slides up to his side nearly nudging Sideswipe. "Well hello, brother. So what is going on? Curious attire you have there."

"Sunstreaker?" Sideswipe nudges him aside. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey! Don't mess the new paint job." And nudges him back.

"So who is the topless hotty in front of us? Friend or foe? Escort or prison transport?" Casey pulls and expert 180 and goes nose to nose with the Lamborghini, while still moving in reverse. Sunstreaker revs the engine and nudges her. "You have no idea who you are messing with, dearie."

Casey doesn't need Sideswipe to defend her. She starts to pop up to protoform but now her mate barks, "Casey don't! Stay in disguise." She barks a laugh at him. He grimaces, "You know what I mean. Keep it low key until we get back."

"Just tell me who this yellow yutz is." She swings back around like normal traffic.

"Yellow Yutz?" Sunstreaker bellows and goes to ram her.

Sideswipe nudges him off again, "Don't touch my mate!" The Lamborghini's breaks smoke leaving a streak nearly a quarter mile long. The Corvettes don't stop. They pour on the steam even more. Sunstreaker has to peal out to catch up without a word.

It had bothered him that neither command or his twin would tell him why they had been separated. I freaked him out that their telepathic link had been quickly severed. But when he could feel the familiar hum come back online earlier today, he defied orders and blew in to find out what the slag was going on. But Sideswipe take a mate? That was just too much for his processor to process. Sideswipe has a Pit of a lot of explaining.

~~ Just outside of the city, Sunstreaker tried to send his brother a message: _Swipe?_

_Not now!_ Sideswipe's retort is firm.

_Did I do something? I'm sorry if I did!_ Sunstreaker tries again. Sideswipe's only response is Prime's barrel raised and pointed directly at him. Sunstreaker backs off and remains silent the rest of the way back to the base.

The three part team makes it back to the Virginia base in one piece and no further trouble along the way. As soon as it is possible, they protoform. Casey gets a good look at this new Autobot. Sunstreaker is giving her a very nice look-over. Sideswipe is not please by his brother's looks towards Casey and steps in front of Sunstreaker, "Cool it, brother."

Casey cocks a hand to her hip letting her mate know she can handle this type of cocky flirt, "Ah ha, another brother?"

Sideswipe turns to her narrowing his gaze to both of them, "Sunstreaker is my twin. We emerged together. Side by side. We are very rarely apart." Then he embraces his brother warmly. _It's good to see you. I'll explain all this later._

Relieved, Sunstreaker sends back. _She is gorgeous and feisty. Has she got a sister?_

Instead of answering, Sideswipe pulls back a bit and laughs heartily shaking his head. The joke wasn't that good, but Sideswipe found it hysterical. Casey gives them both a careful look, what did she just miss?

Sunstreaker taps Prime's gun on his back, "Nice up grade."

Sideswipe sighs returning to the tense moment. "I have to return it. Prime's." Sunstreaker's eyes go wide. Sideswipe puts a hand to Casey's chest. He can't say it at first, "Casey carries… there's…."

Casey finally gets it out for him with her left hand on his on her chest, "It seems I'm pregnant."

Sunstreaker looks at them like they are crazy, "Yeah right."

"Sunstreaker, I'm not kidding. There's a pod in her. It's mine." Sideswipe opens a panel on her chest and clear as day, there's a small little white/silver pod with a slight blue glow and a strap of red to it in her chest next to her own blue spark. Then he closes the panel.

Sunstreaker bows his head gently to Casey, "I will help protect you."

Casey is frustrated and steps back from both of them, "I can take care of myself." They both follow her as she tries to walk away.

"Casey wait!" They call after her. Sideswipe puts a hand on her elbow while Sunstreaker puts a hand on her shoulder. Casey yanks her arm from Sideswipe's grasp and pulls Sunstreaker's arm, flipping him over her shoulder to the ground. Then she shoots a foot back and smacks Sideswipe in the chest knocking him to his rear.

She pulls her pistol-fists out and aims one at each of them, "Back off. I won't be hovered over. I understand the gravity of the situation, but you don't understand mine. So you all better give me room to breathe, or I will leave. Prime will give me that right."

"Not carrying a new Autobot life, he won't," Sideswipe carefully gets up.

"MY offspring. And I can change my mind to stay," she barks back

He leans in, "OUR offspring."

She leans in, "Then sue me for custody!"

Sunstreaker gapes at the femme, "Where did you find her, Swipe? She sounds so… human."

Sideswipe ignores his brother and tries to reach out again for her, "Casey, wait."

This is where Prime and the others come in. Ratchet laughs seeing the stand off between Casey and Sideswipe. "Looks like the honeymoon is over."

Casey sees them. Swiftly, she rips the gun off Sideswipe back (with a yelp from him) and rolls right up to Prime. She thrusts the gun back into his hands, "You and I need to talk."

Prime raises a curious eyebrow at her, "I thought you were used to military command structure?"

She laughs, "Oh this has nothing to do with command structure. This has to do with freedom and how I've lost all of mine." She glances back to her overprotective mate.

He secures the gun and gestures to her, "Let's walk." Sideswipe starts to come but Prime holds him back with a hand. Sideswipe is resigned to waiting with his brother while his mate walks away with his offspring.

Prime latches his hands behind his back. He is pretty sure where this conversation is going to go. He has had it before. But he also knows it is best to just listen. "Tell me, Casey."

"In less than a week my life has gone from mess up to upside down and inside out." Prime can't help but chuckle. He wasn't doing it to be rude, it just was very picturesque. "I am used to running the protection and surveillance teams. Not being in it. I can't live that way. I understand the precious gift I carry. It has been a dream of mine to be a mother… some day. But…" she waves her hand around at all the Autobots standing around watching her. But her gaze stops on one in particular. "I don't want to stop anyone from doing their job. I just ask no one stop me from doing mine." Now it's her turn to laugh looking down at her new body, "Like I have a clue what that is!"

Even Prime has to join the laugh this time. He stops and she faces up at him. "Casey, I can't promise you that they won't stop worrying about you. I can't tell you how excited we were the last time this happened." She raises and eyebrow at him, this time. He makes a quick glance at Ironhide. She catches the meaning quickly. "But you and I both know this Cybertainium issue isn't done. We are still going to need you on that. I won't assign Sideswipe to your side, but he will have to be in on it. He was part of the recon team."

She nods and sticks her hand out, "Fair enough." He takes her hand in return.

He walks her back to the group, "You had best talk to your mate about names."

"Yeah and my husband better watch it or he will find his backside laying beside his brother's, again." She smirks up at Prime. Prime just laughs heartily.

~~ When they arrive back, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe do not like the fact Casey has been laughing with their commander. She comes up to them softly. Then shoves Sunstreaker in the chest and leans over to leave a kiss on Sideswipes lips. Then with very gracefully she rolls away with her arms behind her back. They all watch her with the grace of an ice-skater, leap off the ground, tuck the leg up to her waist, do a pirouette, land still spinning with her hands over her head like a ballerina. Then she rolls on the other foot, switching back and forth, forward & backward to the hangar. Then just to really push it, she picks up speed and drops to a crouch, all her weight with one wheel, the other leg tucked up to hip and spins.

Sideswipe knows what she is doing. "Show off!"

She wiggles a finger at him daring him to come over and challenger her. The hoot call goes out from the NEST team. Sunstreaker nudges Sideswipe. Sideswipe growls at the ribbing. He crouches down in his runner's stance and pushes off towards her. She smiles at the challenge. He arches around towards her, she giggles and back peddles from his arc. Quickly Sunstreaker, Prime and the others back away giving them plenty of room to parley. As he comes closer, he retracts his sword. In response, she retracts the pistols. He is now face to face with her. She's rolling backwards while he is face to face, nose to nose moving forward.

She whispers, "So now what, husband?" He smiles broadly and wraps an arm around her waist. She leans back into his arm. It looks like a dancer's move. But she reaches an arm around his neck pulling him further down. She lets her other hand arch over her head to the ground. She pulls him further forward. He will have to put a hand down, or else skid on his face. He drops a wheeled elbow to the ground. That was just what she needed. In a flash, she slips her hands to his hips and yanks. This shoots her out of his hold and through his legs. With all his weight on one elbow and the weight suddenly released from his left arm, he goes skittering to the pavement. She gracefully shoots through his legs rolls to her front and pushes herself upright. She smirks down on him.

His eyes narrow as he comes to a crumbling stop. He quickly recovers and comes towards her again. This time he comes in low and lifts her off the ground by hoisting her waist to his shoulder. Then he spins around hoping to rattle her. Once again she grabs his hips and flips her feet completely over his shoulder. She may crash to the ground on her rump, but she was out of his grasp. He stops spinning and drops to all fours pinning her to the tarmac.

"Want some help, brother?" Sunstreaker bellows.

Sideswipe doesn't even respond. He keeps her in his target lock. "We should have sparred as humans. It would have been fun."

She reaches up, latching her arms around his neck, "What was last night?" He growls at the memory. Then she kicks him in the ankle. He drops to one knee. Then he drops the other knee and presses her to the ground with his weight. This is getting too personal, temperatures are beginning to rise. Prime clears his throat to call an end of the session.

Sideswipe hears the unconventional order. He starts to rise. But Casey wasn't done. She lets a hand trail down his arm. She silently releases one of his swords, then inches it under his chin. "You aren't going to patronize me."

He stands up. She stands up to him too. He brings the other sword out. Slipping it under hers, pushes it away from his face.

"And you won't do anything rash?"

She makes another thrust and he blocks her, "What do you call rash?"

He makes a move to disarm her, but she blocks his blow. "Anything that will leave me seeking revenge for yours or the offspring's death." She knows there is something very serious in that tone. He steer her gaze to look at Optimus. Oh, she gets it right away. This team has been there and done that. But there is more.

They exchange three or four more blocks, "And I won't have to go searching for your murderer?" she counters.

He grasps her wrist, "This is war."

She grabs his over hers, "Yes it is. For life. For freedom."

His voice goes serious while they both are locked in blocks, "Casey, let me get this clear. True I used to only wanted to come back so there would always be one more Autobot to see the next day with one less 'Con. But there is no way I am going to let Sunstreaker or Ironhide raise my son." He grins, "Maybe Prime, but that's the end of my limit." Casey can't help but smile at the joke. They both back off and just watch each other. Is either one going to make another move? She turns the sword around, handing back to him. Truce.

Then they roll back towards Prime side by side. Sunstreaker comes to her other side, "So Casey, have you got a sister?"

She smirks up at him, "Not one who would put up with you. She's a real fighter."

Sunstreaker rubs his hands together, "Oh yeah, just my type." Sideswipe smacks him with the flat of the sword over his head. It makes a great gong sound.

Casey turns to Sideswipe and laughs shaking her head, "In laws. Can't kill 'em but they're every where you go."

_What's that suppose to mean? _Sunstreaker yells.

Sideswipe cringes, "Ah Casey, we need to talk."

Casey freezes and turns to him, "How many surprises do you have?"

Sunstreaker smirks, "Oh… quite a few. I can tell them allll to you."

Sideswipe shoves his brother away with a palm to the face and an order, "Leave me alone for a few minutes."

Prime chuckles, "Sideswipe, Casey, ten minutes. Then debrief. Sunstreaker, what are you doing here?"

"Ah well sir, see when I couldn't reach Swipe through the link-"

Sideswipe is already leading Casey aside when she asks, "Link? Why doesn't it sound like a com link?"

Sideswipe rolls his head, "Because it isn't. We have a telepathic link. But it was broken when I went human, thank goodness. Silence for awhile."

Casey stops him faces him directly, "Telepathic, not com?"

Swipe shakes his head, "No not com. Nothing can break it, well almost nothing." he glances back to Sunstreaker looking rather forlorn and drops his head.

Casey can see the look now, "No body told him?" Sideswipe shakes his head. "He came looking for you?" He nods. Then Casey gets it, "Dear Lord, he thought you were dead!" Sideswipe nods sadly. "Instead you come back with me." Another nod. She looks between Sunstreaker trying to defend his spark to his commander and her mate feeling guilty for not telling him. She pushes past Sideswipe and embraces Sunstreaker tightly. Prime stops and just watches as Sunstreaker carefully returns the embrace.

"I'll smack him with you the next time he pulls a stunt like that! Him too," she thumbs towards Prime. Prime scowls.

Sunstreaker sighs and sends his brother: _Okay, I really like this femme. Has she got a sister?_

Sideswipe smiles back, _Yeah, but she's a human._

_You're full of slag._

"Sunstreaker, I got a secret to tell you. I wasn't always a 'Bot." Sunstreaker pulls back curious. "I was a human this morning." Sunstreaker passes out.


	10. sparklings and captures

**Prime Blood: Swiped Away Chapter 10 **(Casey gets used to Autobot life. Swipe hears Ratchet's rant for his own mate. Sideswipe returns to battle. Megatron captures Casey)

As soon as the post attack debriefing was over and Prime pointed to Casey. Sideswipe was standing behind her with his arms crossed. To most, it looked like as military stance paying deep attention to their leader. But his brother knew better. If anyone had been watching closely, they would see Sideswipe clutching his biceps tightly glancing between the new embellishment on his hand and the striking femme before him baring the mate. Swipe was clutching his arms in order to keep his paws off the femme. Sunstreaker tried to send telepathic messages to his twin, but Swipe wouldn't even respond again.

Prime pointed to Casey, "And we have a new member of our team, Casey. Yes, she is Sideswipe's mate. And that is the end of my conversation about it." He turns to Sideswipe and Casey making it clear they are not to answer anything without it going through him first. They nod in agreement. "Fine. Dismissed." And most everyone scatters.

Now Sideswipe sends his brother a message _I need a moment alone with my mate. Help?_

Sunstreaker shakes his head _Wimp_

Sideswipe touches Casey's elbow and she follows him to a corner of the base. A dark corner. Bee's crying corner. Optimus' sulking corner. Ratchet's wrench throwing corner. And right now, Sideswipe's make out corner. With Casey tucked securely in the corner his kisses her most passionately. Casey feels giddy like in high school under the bleachers. And then he takes one of her hands and guides it into the cresses and joints of his pelvic plate. "Feel it? Ah! Yeah, that's one. Ohhh, that's a real gooood one." Casey's finger tips figure out how to tease and stroke the sensitive circuits. She takes his other hand and guides it to her chest plate helping him find her own sensitive areas. His mouth trails down her neck and nips other areas. Casey can feel her body beginning to get aroused in a way she never expected.

"If you thought making love to me last night was Earth shattering, wait until you experience my interfacing."

"I don't think so!" Ratchet's voice cuts through their foreplay by ripping Sideswipe's arm off Casey and slamming him against the wall. "We need to talk. NOW!"

Sideswipe is not happy with the medic, "Look Doc, just because you haven't-"

"Don't think of finishing that statement!" Ratchet nearly growls trying to shake his own images entangled with Connie. Ratchet snaps his fingers and Prowl arrives at his side, "Take Casey for some fresh air." Casey silently follows Prowl away. Sideswipe scowls and tries to move but Ratchet whips out his EMP tazzer. "We have a couple ways of handling this conversation. You could listen to me. Or I could null you from the vocorder down and you can listen to me. Or," he taps Sideswipe's chest plate making him wince at his aroused intimacy cord, "I could cut or disconnect that and you can listen to me." Sideswipe relaxes and crosses his arms making it clear he will just plain listen.

"Good. Now tell me, how many new sparkling have we had here on Earth?"

Sideswipe had to think about it, "Ah… Wroughtiron?"

"Can you name any others?" Sideswipe shakes his head. "So your mate is carrying a rather unique miracle, right?" He nods. "Now then, tell me what happens to the body during interfacing?" Sideswipe blushes. "What does it do to your Energon consumption?"

"Increases."

"Yes. What happens to your spark rate?"

"Accelerates."

"Temperature?"

"Increase.. Highly."

"How does that effect incubation of a sparkling?"

Sideswipe is confused, "I don't know. You're the Doc."

Ratchet turns soft, "Yeah I am, and I don't even know." He points to Prowl and Casey looking at a huge sunflower growing just outside the base. "So, one night of interface worth loosing your offspring?"

Sideswipe doesn't even respond. How could he? Ratchet turns Sideswipe's head to face him and smiles, "She's attractive and she loves you very much. There's no question about her devotion. You are mates. She will understand."

Sideswipe can't help but smirk, "But she's sexy."

Ratchet laughs. "That I do understand quite well. Been there myself recently." Sideswipe raises his eyebrows. "Now, go cuddle her, support her, but please don't provoke her to join. If need be, I will be her body guard and have Prime change your duty assignments until the pod hatches. Got it?"

"Can I tell her?"

Ratchet chuckles, "Damn well better. Other wise, she'll wonder what happened to you!" Ratchet steps aside and lets Sideswipe join his mate and Prowl examining the beauty of nature. Prowl steps aside soon after and Sideswipe loops his arms around his mate talking softly in her audio. Casey gives him a "poor baby" look and lays her head against his chest.

~~ A few hours later, Ratchet comes to the couple still embraced looking out to the setting sun. "Come on you two, recharge time."

Casey yawns, "If by that mean a nap, I'm all for it."

Ratchet smiles, "Yes, my dear. You too Swipe. I'm sure you burned more than enough calories last night." Swipe is confused, but Casey giggles. Ratchet just points to one berth. "Go together, but no interfacing." He taps Swipes chest with a lone finger in a particular spot in warning again.

Swipe swallows nervously and takes Casey's hand leading her to the berth. He lays down and tugs her hand to lay beside him. He spoons up behind her back clutching their hands together over their offspring. "Never forget I love you Casey."

Sleepily Casey begins her prayers. Swipe is silent as he listens to her pray to her God for the blessings for giving her a mate from far across the universe. She prayed for their new life that he will be healthy and protected. As her prayers continued, Swipe found himself lulled to sleep by her comforting faith.

~~ Swipe awoke to voices just beside his berth. Casey was still in his arms, although their position has shifted. Currently he was on his back with Casey's body half draped across his and his own arms around her waist and the nape of her neck. Swipe didn't open his optics but listened in on the conversation.

"Ratchet!" Optimus was calling through the latest wrench thrown clatter across the room. Ratchet stopped. "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing!" Ratchet barks.

Optimus actually chuckles, "What has she done this time?" Ratchet doesn't say anything. So Optimus tries again with a softer tone, "Go see her."

Ratchet growls, "I can't!" Optimus doesn't have to say anything. "She's doing surgery on an eight year old this week," he sighs heavily. "The kid fell off the family's roof into a dry swimming pool while trying to get their cat out of a tree. Stupid feline."

"Ratchet…." Optimus draws out his name. Ratchet throws another wrench. "When's the last time you saw Connie?"

"She sent me a picture last week. Primus she's huge. I can't believe she could expand so far."

"Ratchet…" Optimus warns again.

"She has no business traveling right now."

Optimus actually sounds worried, "Is she alright? How are the sparklings?"

Ratchet grumbles, "She says fine."

"But?" Optimus asks, but the silence remains. "Like I said, go see her."

"She won't let me. She said she's perfectly healthy and the boys are fine."

Optimus actually chuckles. "You should have known better than to pick a fellow healer for a mate."

He throws another wrench, "I didn't choose her."

Optimus laughs, "Then who put the coupling ring on her hand?"

Ratchet switches tactics, "Oh and you weren't concerned about Elita. Or should I say Poco?"

Optimus defends, "You know slagging well I was terrified."

"And?" Now Sideswipe turns his head to watch the fight.

Optimus waggles a finger in his face, "Do you really want your own words back in your face or do you want me to order you on leave with your mate?"

Ratchet snorts, "Yeah, you try that. Don't forget to order her has well. Oh yeah, she isn't an Autobot, go figure."

Optimus puts a hand on his shoulder, "No she's not. She's more valuable than a shield. She's your spark mate. Yeah, I will contact her personally if I have to."

Ratchet points to Casey and Swipe, "And who is going to look after her?"

Optimus puts the other hand on his friend's shoulder, "I will. Ironhide is going to train her to protect the pod."

"Chromia -"

"Ordered it." Optimus finishes the argument. Ratchet knows he lost the fight. He just nods his head. "Alright, I'll give you a couple days to get things in order, and then I don't want to see you. I'll tell Connie myself. Now would you stop throwing wrenches, some of us are trying to recharge."

"Sorry Prime." Optimus yawns and turns back to his own bunk.

Sideswipe still a little confused asks, "Ratchet?"

Ratchet comes over to him, "How are you feeling, Swipe?"

"Confused. You have a mate? Sparklings?"

Ratchet puffs out some air, "Back to recharge, Swipe. Don't think about it. Hold Casey a little tighter, alright." Sideswipe does so and returns to his recharge.

He knew it was true when Ratchet disappeared a few days later. When he returned, he looked more content and cleaned up his wrenches whistling.

~~ Casey had to admit, staying back at the Ark while watching Prime, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Ironhide board the C130 tore at her gut. Ratchet's tender hand on her shoulder and smile of support was a comfort as he races off to join them. Wheeljack comes to her side. He watches with her as the transport curves across the sky and disappears. She feels a flutter in her chest and lets her palm fall to soothe the little life.

That night while the others are playing basketball or some Cybertonian game of lots, she sits watching the stars. Preceptor comes to her side. She smiles up at him. "What do you see?" he asks her.

"I used to see God's amazing gifts of light. A way for ancient sailors to navigate the world. Now I see that He made miracles of the universe. There is so much out there, isn't there?" He nods softly. She strokes the panel of her chest containing the new life. "How can it be that you have lost the ability to create a new life? With all the amazing things I have see you do?"

Preceptor shrugs. "I don't know. Just another one of those wonders of the universe. The true miracle is the gift of life."

"Chromia has Ferrous, correct?" Preceptor nods. "Wrought iron… he belongs to Ironhide?" Preceptor nods over to the young bot working beside Wheeljack to repair a piece of Teletran 1. "So there is hope for your race?"

Preceptor nods, "I guess so. We just hope the Decepticons don't find out about this side effect of Ratchet's serum. The last thing we need is more Decepticons to fight," he jests. She returns his smile. He gets up and goes back inside the base leaving her to ponder the mystery of God's universe. And her gift.

~~ A few days later the C130 is coming home. Hot on it's tail are firing fighter jets. The Autobots guarding the Ark come dashing out and start firing off at the fighter jets. The C130 buzzes as close to the tarmac as possible and the Autobots leap out of the back carrying as many humans in their grasp as possible. The transport crashes to the ground in a ball of fire. The Autobots tumble and roll to the ground. The humans roll out of their grasp and everyone comes up fighting. Casey takes a knee and zeros in on one fighter jet. She fires repeatedly at it, covering her comrades and sends it smoking to the ground. Then races towards it to finish it off. A shot hits her in the shoulder. She takes the hit but keeps charging the grounded plane coming up to it's injured but angry protoform. Before she knows it, Sunstreaker zips in front of her taking a blast aimed at her chest. He is weak but makes it clear he was shielding her. She raises his gun arm and bellows, "Come on. Together!" So together they concentrate their fire power at the assailant's chest. They take it down.

Prime bellows, "Move it Casey!" Sideswipe dashes to her side. "Everyone! Protect her!" She finds the group rallying around her. She gets her pistols out and fires off her rounds over their shoulders to take on the incoming barrage.

As Megatron comes face to face with Prime, he enjoys the show of weakness in the Autobots. He manages to get around Prime and pick a hole in the defense around Casey. "So who is this new bot you protect so fiercely?" She fires and takes one of his fingers off.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know." She aims for another finger smirking. He snaps the pistol from her wrist in retaliation. She grimaces but doesn't cry out.

"Come with me, little tart! If Prime finds you so important, then we must find out why." He reaches for her other arm. Sideswipe is angry and stabbing with all his might. Megatron is able to snap a blade off Sideswipe's arm. Megatron yanks Casey out of the circle of defense. He starts to leave the ground. She cries out for Sideswipe. Sideswipe looks up in horror. Megatron has his arm around her waist with a weapon to her neck. But his head is focus on his flight path. Casey is able to peal back the panel of her chest. She reaches in and with a cry of pain rips the pod from her chest. She lets it fall.

Sideswipe, Ratchet, and Sunstreaker all cry out, "NOOOOOOO!" The pod is falling from Casey's grasp. Megatron just laughs. He thinks their cry is for his captive, never thinking of the item she is releasing. Prime makes a leap and catches the pod in mid-flight. He clutches it carefully and takes the impact with the ground on his back. The pod rolls from his grasp to Sideswipe. Ratchet crawls to Swipe's side quickly and opens his chest cavity. He gently shoves the pod as close to his spark as possible. Sighing, Ratchet watches the pod's glow grow back to bright blue. Sideswipe goes unconscious as the pod brightens. The others look up. Megatron, Casey and the others are gone leaving only a vapor trail. Prime looks aver at Ratchet.

He nods, "It looks good. For now."

Prime sighs heavily, "It's all we can hope for. For now." Tenderly he puts a hand on Sideswipe's forehead. He turns to Sunstreaker, "I need you to stay by his side."

"I would rather go with you to rescue her," he asks respectfully.

"I know you would. But right now, my concern is the well being of Sideswipe. He must stay here and be positive. I'll send Bee and Ferrous for recon. We will take it from there. You must keep him here. Restrain him if you must. We are all counting on this." He carefully closes the panel on Sideswipe's chest with a prayer.

~~ A few hours later when Sideswipe comes around, he finds Sunstreaker by his side. "Casey," he groans.

Sunstreaker puts a hand to his brother's shoulder. "Bee and Ferrous have gone for recon." Sideswipe starts to get up, but feels a pain in his chest. He doesn't see a mark on his chaise but sees his panel bowed out. Sunstreaker puts a hand on it, "She wouldn't let the pod fall into enemy hands. She released it. You hold it right now. Until she returns." Sideswipe lays back heavily.

"What are the pod's chances?" He is fearful.

Wheeljack comes to his side to check on his progress, "Better than in Megatron's hands."

"Will Megatron know?"

"I have no idea." They are all grieved. They know what Megatron is capable of. They know Casey may never return. And if she does, no idea in what condition. Wheeljack puts a hand to Sideswipe's forehead, "You need to stay hopeful. Remember this pod will need you. You still need to heal yourself. You are healing and grieving together." Sideswipe just nods and closes his eyes to rest. He has to stay positive. So he returns to the good memories of dancing with Casey and laughter they shared.

~~ Casey finds herself in Megatron's lair. She is restrained to the wall. Maybe she can't move, but she can observe. Mindwipe is carefully examining her. As his scanner comes to her chest, he is very curious. She recognizes the voice. Oh she is furious. This is the one she really wants for ruining her life. This is Dolce's controller.

He leans in closely peering into her optics closely. "Have we met before?" She smirks. She has the upper hand here. She remains silent. As he turns away and back to Megatron, Casey silently relaxes. She can't be totally angry with Mindwipe. No, she changes her mind, this wasn't Mindwipe's doing. This is God's plan. She will not give credit for her new life to an evil being. She will turn it over to God. The life she carried is now safely with his family. She must pray that releasing it from her chest gave it life. She had over heard Ratchet talking with Ironhide about Wroughtiron's incubation. She prayed her son had the same chance with his own father while laying her head back against her prison wall. She will keep her prayers focused. If Paul, Silas and even Chromia could withstand imprisonment and torture, so can she. She has a husband and a child waiting for her. Far more than when she had worked for Mindwipe's pawn.

Megatron comes face to face with her. He is fierce. He is Prime's rival. He is the leader of her new family's enemy. He is cruel. He is deadly. But she knows she is actually in God's hands. She will not cower to Megatron. She faces him directly.

"You do not fear me?" he sneers. She doesn't answer. The less said, the less can be used against her or the Autobots. He grabs her chin with one hand and uses the other against her throat. "Why does Prime protect you? What makes you valuable?" She doesn't answer. She crosses a thumb over the stone embedded into her left finger. She smiles, but doesn't answer. Megatron roughly releases her chin, "I have ways to make you talk." She still doesn't answer or show fear. She goads him with her glare. He is angry. Not at her lack of answer, but her lack of fear. He snaps at Mindwipe, "Start the scan of her memory banks. I want to know everything about this tart of Prime's."

Mindwipe comes back with a device. He crams it to her forehead much harder than need be. Then turns it on. She can't stop the cry of anguish as the device bores into her cranium. Then she can see projected on the screen for all to see.

The image begins with a flash of orange and red fire mixed with blue and green electric shocks. Then her first awareness in Ratchet's temporary medic ward. Megatron is confused, "This is where her images start? On Earth? Not Cybertron? Check again."

Mindwipe checks his machine, "This is where it starts. There are other strange cranium waves, but this machine can't translate them. Maybe she isn't from Cybertron." Megatron growls, "Try again. I want to know who she is."

Mindwipe turns the machine back on and tries again. Casey cringes at the revelation of the pod. Megatron gasps and turns to her slowly. The words seethe out of him, "Pod? What pod?" She can't move. Mindwipe and Megatron rip her chest cavity open. There is a gap where the pod was. He turns to Mindwipe, "Where is the pod?"

Mindwipe shakes his head, "I took nothing from her. I don't know."

Megatron curls his lips back at her, "Where is the pod?" She doesn't answer. He shoves his hand into her chest cavity and touches her spark, "I will rip your spark from your chest if you don't tell me."

She smiles, "I will rip it out myself before I will tell you."

Megatron growls and punches her in the chest. She gasps and passes out.

"Oh good job, Megatron. Now I can't access the memory because she is unconscious."

Megatron turns his wrath to Mindwipe, "Then I suggest you revive her. I must know how the Autobots have managed to create more life. I must have that technology for myself. Now!" He stomps off furiously.

~~ _She finds herself running through the fields of foxglove with a her son by her side. They laugh heartily as they drop to their knees and slide beneath two silver pillars avoiding a large set of hands trying to catch them. Then they roll over and continue laughing as the hand reaches between the silver pillars to try catching them. She looks up. The silver pillars are the legs belonging to the hands trying to catch her and her son. They get up and continue to run. The silver hands can't catch them. They run faster mocking the silver hands and legs. They dash faster and faster. As sliver sports car comes dashing through the field with its door open. Her son jumps in and then she jumps in behind him and closes the door. She looks out the window as the Corvette tears out of the field. The silver hands and legs come after them. She follows the hands up to the massive arms and the face with glowing red eyes full of furry and anger._

"_You can not run from me. I will have your son. And your mate. And of course you."_

_The hand reaches out and grabs the sports car, lifting it off the ground. Casey opens the door and climbs out. She climbs onto the hand holding the car above the ground. She pulls the sword strapped to her back. Standing on the forearm, she makes a swing with the sword, severing the arm at the wrist. She watches in slow motion as the hand releases and the car falls. The voice above her bellows in pain. Her own voice cries out for her son and the car to flee. She watches as the car tears out of the field dodging the impact of weapons fire around them. She encourages them to flee. The other silver hand comes down and grasps her fiercely trying to squeeze the life from her. She dies with a smile on her face watching her mate and son go off into safety._

Sideswipe awakens gasping for breath. The pain in his chest is great. He can see his chest is growing outwardly again. He puts his left hand over the bulge. Eternity looks back up at him. His brother comes to his side. "How are you doing?"

Sideswipe doesn't look up, "This waiting is driving me crazy."

"How much longer?" Sunstreaker asks him, also anticipating the birth of the bot.

He shakes his head, "Even Ratchet doesn't know. He said each time is different."

"Well, it will be interesting to see how much larger you can get."

Sideswipe swings his legs off the bench. "Come spar with me. I have to keep my mind occupied."

They make it over to the sparring area. Sunstreaker asks him again, "How long has she been gone?"

"Over a lunar cycle."

"Any word from Ferrous or Bumble Bee?"

"Nothing encouraging. Megatron has her very secure. He thinks she is Prime's prize. He won't give her up easily. He knows about the pod. I just hope he's not trying any experiments."

Sunstreaker doesn't say it, but gives him a look. They all know Megatron is using her as a Guinea Pig. Sideswipe crouches into position and they spar. Sideswipe is not at his best. Sunstreaker doesn't parley for long. It's not even worth it.

"Come on, you have to get your head together. If you are going to protect this life, you have stay in more than top form. Or do you want me to carry it?" Well that put the fire in Sideswipe. Sunstreaker starts loosing his challenges.

Sideswipe forgets Sunstreaker and starts fighting for two. Now fighting for three. He is bound and determined. Sunstreaker is starting to get dents in his chasse. As soon as this pod is birthed he will find it's mother. He vows.

~~Casey is still bound to the wall. She feels awful. Physically. Emotionally she has been turning spiritual. She remembers from her NSA training about the mind of captures. She knew she had to hide her true identity for as long as possible. It pained her, but she had to keep her mind away from the pod. No her son. Her son and his father.

_Come on, Casey. Paul, Silas, Peter… keep your focus there._

Mindwipe calls to her again, "So Autobot, we know they call you Casey. Not Prime's tart, but Sideswipe's. Eh?"

She closes her optics_ John, Paul Silas, Peter, Barnabas… who were the other disciples?_ She keeps her mind focused. She tries to recall her days in church and the Old Testament. _Daniel, Moses, Joseph…_

"Come come Autobot tart, tell me what you have to say." He crams the mind reader back onto her head. The readings are coming up fuzzy again. Casey had figured out that if she kept her memories to human memories, they couldn't read her mind. But occasionally they resorted to shock and other cruel means that drifted her brain back to her short month as an Autobot. The location of the base. Certainly they have fled from there by now. Casey tried everything to keep them distracted and derail their plans.

Casey did see Bee and a human woman sneak into the base. They saw Casey and gave her a smile of hope. But they couldn't get her released. Casey smiled back letting them know she was doing well, as could be. But that had been a month ago.

Mindwipe suddenly gasps. "Megatron, I'm an idiot."

Megaton is not amused, "Tell me something new."

Mindwipe is not amused by his retort and scowls. "These are human brainwaves."

"Human?" Megatron asks. Then he ponders again, "Human!"

Mindwipe comes to Casey and looks closer at her. He examines her very closely. He notices her hands. He holds up the hand for Megatron's inspection. Megatron gets a wicked sneer across his face. Mindwipe smiles, "This is Casey. My Dolce's assistant. I don't know how, but she was a human."

Megaton laughs, "Well well, this is a revelation. Find out how she became a human. That must be the key to the pod. The human factor." He strokes his chin, "Think of the possibilities. Not only could we turn this miserable planet's technology to our advantage, but we could turn the humans into our slaves. Mechanical slaves. Not just this flesh creatures. I want all the tests you can think of. I must have this new technology."

"Should we try to capture Wheeljack or Ratchet?"

Megatron waves his hand, "No. They would never help us. In fact it would be hazardous to have them in our lab. They would just cause more detriment. They would sabotage the experiments. No, we will dissect, interrogate, and rearrange this little bot until we have the key."

"What if she dies?" Mindwipe is afraid for his own safety.

"Ah, oh well. One less Autobot. Get to it now. I want results immediately." He cackles as he walks away, "A human-bot breeding! Intriguing."

Mindwipe leans in sneering, "I told you Casey, I would let you have that day, but you would be all mine after that. I have you now. And the tables have turned. You are under my control."

Casey smiles, "As long as there is free will, you will never own me." She manages to wiggle her finger in his face, "And I have eternity."

Mindwipe quickly laser cuts her left ring finger off. Casey cries out in pain. He laughs, "Now you don't!"

She won't cry. She won't give in. She lifts her head in pride, "You will never own my soul. Do what you want to me. But I am secure in my eternity. I am at peace with what ever you do. Bring it on!"

This angers Mindwipe even more. He starts to walk away, but then a thought comes to him, "How do you feel if I turn you into my little toy and use you against your mate? Are you at peace with that?"

She shuts up quickly. That one didn't occur to her. Mindwipe cackles. She quickly changes her prayers of peace to sanity now. Strength of mind.


	11. incubation and introductions

**Prime Blood Swiped Away Chapter 11-Final **(Casey is free, but in what condition? The pod emerges!)

Prime quickly calls the team together. They come to ranks. He points to Sideswipe, "You are leaving here. Sunstreaker and Ironhide, escort him. I don't want to know where you go. Radio silence until the new bot arrives or you need extraction."

Ironhide scowls. Prime returns the scowl. He knows Ironhide doesn't want babysitting duty. But he turns away from the face. "We are clearing the base. Bee and Ferrous have returned. The Decepticons are mobilizing."

"Casey," is all Sideswipe has to say. Prime just shakes his head. He won't reveal any information. Sideswipe joins Ironhide's scowl. Prime draws a firm line across his face. They won't question him, but clearly aren't happy with his orders.

"Go. Now. Don't look back." Prime's orders are clear.

Ironhide motions to speak to him alone. Prime steps aside so they can speak privately. Before Ironhide can open his mouth, Prime holds up a hand, "You know why I'm sending you."

"I'm the best at defense."

Prime shakes his head, "No. He will need your support."

"I'm not a counselor. Why doesn't Ratchet-"

"Because I ordered you. I don't have time for a debate Ironhide. Please go now. Take Wroughtiron. Take whom ever you want with you, but I want you out of here in the next few nanoseconds. The Decepticons are on their way. I can't have them capturing the pod. I can't let Sideswipe be tricked into going with them. It's going to be very tough to extract Casey. I'm not even sure if it is worth the risk to the others."

"Sir…?" Ironhide tries again to be supportive. "Let me-"

"Don't make me light a cannon under your shell. Go now. This is not open for debate. It is an order." With that Prime reluctantly turns his back on his old friend, ending the conversation.

Ironhide watches him walk away and dispense orders to the others. Ironhide turns to Wroughtiron. With a simple hand motion, Wroughtiron joins his father at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's sides. They quickly exit the base. Prime turns back and watches them leave. He sends his silent prayers with them as they disappear over the rise.

~~The months go by again. Casey awakens in a sea of thick fog. She hadn't seen anything this thick in ages. But she feels funny. Like she is floating. She looks around. She is flying. There is a pain in her side. There is a strange fuzz to her head. She rotates her head up and sees she is in Starscream's talons. No! She knows what is going to happen and she is powerless to make it stop.

The fog is so thick they are flying through. She can see the blaze of fire fight cutting through the fog. Starscream is hit several times and he cries out. But he laughs as he releases her. Now she is no longer floating. She is falling and falling fast. But she can't see through the fog to see where she will land. The fire fight is still going on. She is hit in the leg and cries out. The blast spins her.

The fog clears out below her far too fast. It cuts just ten feet from the asphalt. Impact hits before she can blink. She is out again instantly.

~~For some crazy reason, Ironhide let Sideswipe lead them to their hide away. Sideswipe takes them to the Union Pacific snow sheds near the California -Nevada. It is very cold and dark. They aren't there more than an hour when a massive blizzard comes in packing the Sierra cement tightly around them.

"Why here?" Sunstreaker growls.

"You have to admit, this stuff will certainly screw with the Decepticon's radar. I know mine is all messed up."

Sunstreaker shoves him, "You were messed up from the beginning. What else is new?"

Ironhide growls. The last thing he wants it to be trapped in a cave with these two brothers for an unknown length of time. He rolls his head. Wroughtiron touches his father's hand tenderly, "Don't fret father. I'll help you through this." Ironhide smiles.

~~ The _whoop whoop _of an EMT siren can be heard along with several calls of orders. She doesn't know how long she has been out. She can barely move. The fog is still think, but the firefight has stopped. There are utility lights cutting through the fog like lasers. She turns her head to the light. She can only roll her head and groan almost silently, "No, go away." But she is powerless to actually move.

The heavy engines are heard even closer. The utility lights are finally in full view, blinding her. She has to close her optics to the blinding brightness. She can hear them turn to their proto-forms. Yet, she can barely think, let alone move.

She hears the heavy footsteps approach her carefully. She feels the warmth of body heat kneeling beside her and the call to orders, "Bee, Brawl, Cliffjumper, keep guard. Let me check her out." Then Ratchet's face comes close to her, "Casey, it's Ratchet. Are you alright?" He slips a hand under her head to turn it carefully to face him. He shuts off most of his lights, seeing her squint against the brightness.

"Help me," she whispers. Then instantly, "Leave me be!" she growls.

Ratchet tries sympathetically, "It's alright, Casey. You are safe now."

"Yes I know," she smoothly smiles, then instantly snaps, "Get away from me!" He strokes her face and smiles, "Peace, Casey, peace. I'll get you back home."

"My son?" she softly asks. Ratchet opens his mouth to answer, but with all her strength she slams his mouth shut with the palm of her hand under his chin and barks, "Shut up! Don't speak!"

Ratchet realizes she is having an internal fight. But he figures it is the horror of capture and her human side not being able to sort through all this. He carefully lays her back down and steps back to show her with his body language he is no threat to her. She very carefully rolls to her front. She pulls her torso up supported by the palms of her arms on the ground and rigid arms. Then breathing heavily she pulls her knees up. She whispers, "Save me, Ratchet." But then snaps her head up and faces him with fear and furry, "Shoot me Ratchet!" Her arms begin to shake.

He steps closer to her, "Casey, let me help you." She backs away from him shaking her head. "Something must be loose. Let me help you."

She pleads, "I need you to help me," then she roars, "They did someth- AHHHHH!" she cries out as a shrill pitch and pain shoots through her head. She slams her head to the pavement to change the pain. Ratchet gets it quickly and orders the others to stand back from her.

"Casey, they made you a Trojan Horse," Ratchet gasps. She nods her head carefully. Then with her last ounce of strength she alt-form and peels out across the asphalt. Ratchet cries out for her to stop but he knows his words fell on deaf audio receptors. Her engine is at full throttle tearing across the asphalt. She is running from them. Ratchet knows why she is doing it. It doesn't lessen the weight to his spark.

But he didn't expect the sickening crash he heard shortly. The red tail lights turn the fog a horrifying blood color. He races towards them not sure what he would find kicking on his flood lights. The others follow him closely with guns drawn. But they all sag when they come upon the wreckage. The '68 silver Stingray is crushed against a massive bolder. There's liquid mixed with shrapnel all over the ground. Ratchet kneels beside her and lays a very tender hand upon her roof. "Oh Casey, what have they done to you?"

"Ratchet?" she very weakly whispers his name.

He strokes the roof carefully, "Yes Casey."

"I feel…," she give an exhaling breath, "…better." Her lights dim out.

Ratchet steps back and spies a painful spiked mind-probe under her mostly obscured by her rear wheel. He picks it up. Then he recognizes the Cybertronian count down. With all his might he hurls it away from them. He throws his body over her crushed remains. The others help cover them. The explosion is bright and ricochets off the boulders of the canyon., deafening everyone. When the rumbling stops, they all slowly stand up. A rock slide can be heard in the distance. Several tumble and bang against them.

Bee looks most relieved. Cliffjumper looks around for more aerial attacks. Brawl is the only one to speak. "That was meant for the base?"

Ratchet strokes Casey's roof, "It was meant to explode when removed. That's what she was trying to tell us. That's why she fought our extraction. She knew she was a rolling time bomb."

Bee leans in, "Can she be saved?"

Ratchet shakes his head looking at the readout on his arm, "I won't know until I get her closer to more diagnostic equipment. But I still have a weak life sign, for now."

"Should we be worried about more bombs?" Brawl is concerned.

"I'll call Wheeljack to bring the mobile unit."

Bee swallows very slowly and turns directly to his friend. "Serum or antidote?" Ratchet sadly shakes his head. Bee gives him a curious look as to why it isn't an option. Ratchet tenderly strokes her roof again, then taps it lightly with the tip of his finger. Bee steps back sighing heavily. He understands clearly. The explosion that transformed her to this body took all the antidote they had. It isn't even an option.

"Sideswipe?" Cliffjumper asks simply.

Ratchet puts a finger to his lips for them to be quiet. He taps his audio receptor and then Casey. He's not sure how much she can hear and doesn't want to risk her mental well being. They all nod and solemnly look down at her. "Help me, Brawl," Ratchet drops to his wheels. Very carefully, Cliffjumper and Brawl lower Casey on top of Ratchet and secures her as best as possible. Then the rest of them scoop up the remains and together they silently roll out to a temporary base that Ratchet has radioed Wheel jack to join him at.

~~Deep in the snow near Truckee, California, Wroughtiron is trying to keep Sunstreaker from targeting derelict cars on the road far off in the distance. Cars stranded in the second and third blizzard. Sunstreaker groans, "I'm bored." Then he turns to his brother, "Would you hurry up an birth that pod so we can get on with our lives? Why did you choose this place anyways?"

"I didn't!" he growls. He's fed up with this predicament too. His chest is killing him and making him very grumpy.

Ironhide shoots him a strange look, "What? You said we had to come here. What do you mean you didn't choose it?"

"I was driven here. I was directed here. I have no idea why," Sideswipe is getting uncomfortable. He keeps rubbing his chest.

"Are you alright?" Ironhide looks concerned.

"I just have this horrible burning in my chest. It keeps getting worse. It almost feels like a warning sensor going off."

Ironhide leans in quietly, "It will be time soon."

"Really?" He has a mixture of hope and concern in his voice.

Ironhide nods with a smile. "Just as a warning, it's going to get worse. It will bring you to your knees."

"Great! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Ironhide tilts his head, "You are kidding, right? Do you really want me to tell you how bad it is going to get?"

Sideswipe waves his hand away, "No. Don't tell me."

But within the hour, Sideswipe feels a different burning in his chest. It wasn't a burning, it was something crying out. Sideswipe blows a hole in the snow so he can exit the snow shed. With out a word to the others, he starts marching through the snow towards the east. Ironhide and Sunstreaker couldn't stop him. He couldn't hear them. It was like he was being called. Driven. On autopilot. Ironhide quickly grabs Wroughtiron and they hoof it too keep up. The snow was too deep to alt-form their way out until they got onto the Nevada side and below three thousand feet. Then the freeways were cleared.

Still without a word to them, Sideswipe started tearing off across the freeways. It took all Sunstreaker and Ironhide had to keep up with them. He certainly wasn't answering their calls. It was like he was possessed.

Sunstreaker tells Ironhide, "You know Prime is gonna have our cans for this."

Ironhide growls, "Don't remind me. Just protect the pod. For some reason I trust Sideswipe's judgment."

Then they round the corner off the freeway and onto the dirt road towards the air strip. Then they see what they are headed into…

"Oh scrap!" Ironhide, Sunstreaker and Wroughtiron all groan.

~~Their temporary base is at a private airfield near Reno, Nevada. Wheeljack and Ratchet spend days and weeks trying to diagnose Casey. Their first priority was to get her into proto-form in order to access her spark chamber and other vital parts. Ratchet is beginning to drive Wheeljack crazy by his bickering and single mindedness. Wheeljack finally makes a call to Prime. He knew that Ratchet needed a counselor. Wheeljack cares deeply for his mentor. Watching his mentor sink into despair because he couldn't save one bot, well, it was killing Wheeljack. Warrior medics should be hardened to not being able to save every comrade, but not Ratchet. The others steered clear of Ratchet. They knew when he got into this single minded mode, it was best to give him room.

Wheeljack was taking his turn at guard duty when he saw Prime come rolling in off the dirt access road with Arcee, Chromia, and Ferrous come in with him. They all dismount and proto-form. Wheeljack grins broadly at Prime. He can't help but reach for his hand, "Thank the All Spark you are here."

Prime chuckles, "That bad, eh?"

Wheeljack frowns, "Connie."

Prime turns serious, "Oh, _that _bad." Wheel jack nods towards the tent. Prime pats Wheeljack on the shoulder. "I'll see what I can do."

Wheeljack calls over his shoulder, "Go in armed, but please don't shoot him. I have too much work on my own table to make room for you." Prime just shakes his head amused.

Prime carefully steps into the tent. He sees Casey is on the gurney with a warming tarp over her body. Ratchet is pouring over his terminal set up directly next to Casey's head. He is _humm_ing and _ha_-ing over his data. Prime crosses his arms over his chest carefully. It's been a long time since he has seen Ratchet this focused. It always moves him to see Ratchet so devoted to saving their lives. But not just their lives, their well beings.

"Ratchet," Prime softly calls to him.

"Go away. I'm working, " Ratchet barks not even looking up. Prime knows better than to stop him. Ratchet leans over Casey's head and moves one of his wire probes to a different area of her memory banks. Prime comes to the other side of Casey's head. Ratchet growls and pushes Prime's head back, "You are in my light, you oaf!"

"Ratchet," Prime softly states and lays his hand on Ratchet's. Ratchet sees that it isn't just any bot's hand. He looks up to Optimus.

"Optimus," embarrassed he quietly acknowledges him. Optimus smiles at his busy friend. Then Ratchet scowls, "They called you, didn't they?"

Optimus continues to smile, "They are worried about you."

Ratchet's voice wavers, "I can save her. I have to save her."

Optimus puts a supportive hand on his shoulder. He won't tell Ratchet to stop. "Tell me what you know."

Ratchet sighs heavily. He steps back and motions for Optimus to come around to his terminal. He points out to the specific readings. "She is still in there. She's unconscious. Wheeljack has repaired the body. That wasn't hard. Except where they ripped off her armament. They were pretty brutal. For the time being we haven't replaced that. We want to wait for her mentality to return before we make that adjustment." Prime nods his approval. Ratchet takes a deep breath. He taps the terminal. "I don't know how to bring her around."

Optimus lays a hand on Casey's forehead. "Maybe it isn't for you to bring her around. Maybe it is for her to do it herself. You have to admit, she has been through the trials of the Badlands and Koan in a very short amount of time."

Ratchet nods. "Yeah, Lennox and Epps have been describing their Hell to me. That sounds exactly what she has been going through."

Optimus turns Ratchet to face him, "Then maybe it is time to step back and let her heal on her own."

Ratchet shakes his head. "Not yet. I have found certain part of her memory that causes her spark to grow stronger. If I can tap into enough of those, maybe… just maybe…"

Optimus smiles at his friend's determination. "Ratchet, maybe she needs to reach it alone."

"She shouldn't be alone while traveling through this Hell. She should have…," he can't finish the words. Instead he looks out over the towering mountains of the Sierra Nevada framing their view. "Oh, Connie…."

"I know you want to return Casey to Sideswipe." Then he softly asks him, "Do you want to go back to Connie?"

Ratchet doesn't even turn to his friend. They both stare out to the mountain. "Did you go to Poco?"

Optimus takes a heavy sigh and won't even answer that question. Even to one of his most trusted confidants. "Look, I'm here to get you straightened out. I'm here to console you." Then he straightens up and turns commander again, "Now tell me what else you know."

Ratchet doesn't move. "Mindwipe's cranial spike bomb did some serious damage to her. It severed many positronic leads. It was crudely and forcefully installed. That bomb was never intended to be removed. When she slammed into the boulder, it tore the bomb loose. I've spent over a lunar cycle just trying to figure out her pathways. She is not like us at all. It's…" he rubs his forehead in frustration. Prime can tell Ratchet has been very diligent in trying to figure out Casey's brain pattern. Ratchet sighs and continues, "I have found a few pieces of her memory that bring her stronger readings. Two in particular give her the strongest. But I don't tap into them for too long. I want her to reach make the connection for her self. I've seen the connection pathways growing and reaching for them. But it is a slow process."

"Do you know what the memories are?" Ratchet sighs heavily and nods. "Painful?"

Ratchet shakes his head, "Far from it." He takes Optimus over to a different monitor. He readjusts the wires on her cranium. Then a few key strokes to the terminal. Optimus and Ratchet can see Casey's version of the memory.

Sideswipe holds his hand out to her and leads her to the dance floor. His hand slip around her waist as hers lay upon his chest. She begins dancing with Sideswipe. Then the smile on Swipe's face and he leans his face close to her ear.

Ratchet drops his voice quietly, "Only her spark knows the emotional attachment to this memory." Optimus nods. Both Ratchet and Optimus are lost in their own thoughts of tender times with their own mates. The memory fades out as she slips from Sideswipe's grasp and off the dance floor.

Optimus clears his throat. "You said there was another memory."

Ratchet shakes his head, "I won't access that at this time. I only pull it up when it is clear I will not be interrupted. It is extremely personal." He inclines his head in a way that Optimus clearly understands. Both Optimus and Ratchet have to look away from each other. Their own memory banks are in overtime to their own personal highly classified memories.

Chromia comes into the tent. "Hello. The team wants to know what they can do to help."

Optimus and Ratchet shake their heads to come back to reality. Optimus smiles seeing Chromia's daughter, Ferrous, come in behind her. She clearly looks like her mother, but with her father's tenacity for a fight. Ratchet even chuckles seeing Ironhide's family.

Ferrous looks up at them, "Okay, what did I just miss?"

"Nothing!" Both Optimus and Ratchet answer too quickly. Chromia laughs at them trying to cover up a private conversation. Cybertainium and steel or not, embarrassment is clearly written across their faces.

Chromia tries again, "How is our patient?"

Optimus lays a hand on Ratchet's shoulder, "In excellent hands. She will come around in her own time." Optimus turns back to Ratchet, "You may not want to do that anymore. She may find it is much easier to live in the past with peace, and not want to return to the present. Try to find when the pod was released. That should bring a striving reason to come looking for it."

Ratchet sees it, "I never thought of that!"

Optimus smiles, "Family, a clear motivator for humans." He winks at Chromia. She just laughs at him shaking her head, "Watch it Prime, I can still kick your can." He just narrows his gaze at her, daring her to say that again.

"MOM!" Ferrous gasps at her mother for talking to their leader that way.

The conversation is quickly ended by the sound of Wheeljack calling, "Prime! We've got incoming! Friend and Foe!"

Prime calls to Ratchet, "I'm going to need you out here. I'm sorry, but she will just have to heal her self."

Ratchet calls to him, "I'll be there in a minute. Let my try what you suggested."

Prime warms up his Ion cannon, "You have two minutes." The first blasts are heard near the tent, "Maybe."

~~~Sideswipe in the lead, with Ironhide, Sunstreaker hot on his tail come tearing down the dirt road. Prime is clearly angry at seeing their arrival. But he takes his anger out on the incoming Decepticons. Ironhide joins Prime's side keeping Sideswipe pinned between them. Ironhide picks off a few too. He growls as he takes a hit to the arm, "This _wasn't_ my idea, Prime!"

"I don't really care!" Prime barks back.

Sunstreaker fires off as well, "I tried my best. But he was on a mission." Prime just growls yanking Sunstreaker to take his position guarding Sideswipe while he rushes out to take Starscream on himself. Ratchet leaps out of the tent joining Prime's side in hand to hand combat with Starscream.

They all turn when the tent flies through the air with a banshee cry of furry. Ratchet gasps to Prime, "I should have call you sooner."

Casey has risen and shoved the tent aside. She leaps upon the nearest Decepticon's back, yanking his head back by the visor of his helmet. She yells, "Don't just stand there! Help me!" Neither side knows who she is calling to. But Sunstreaker takes a chance and starts firing off at the throat of the 'Con. It begins to flame and Casey leaps off as it begins to fall.

They don't have time to talk, because Ironhide is shot and is beginning to falter. Casey has already charged towards the protection detail. This is what she was trained for. As Ironhide is shot in the knee and begins to slide to the ground still firing, Casey charges. Sideswipe has his arms raised targeting an airborne assailant. He can't see the danger he is in. Casey doesn't have to look, she can feel it. A 'Con is lining up exposed Sideswipe for his shot. With a final cry she lunges. Sideswipe makes his final shot a success. Just as he looks for his new target and his arms fall out directly to the right and left of his body, he realized his swollen chest is completely exposed. Then he sees Starscream's twisted arm fire from under Prime's arm towards him. He knows it is too late.

From nowhere Casey sails into his view and is slam into his chest by Starscream's cannon blast. Sideswipe instinctively wraps his arms around her. Instantly something erupts from between Sideswipe and Casey's chests. It shoots straight upwards in a blast of blue and silver energy. They look at each other and instantly know what is happening. She smiles at him, "Ready?" He only beams her his dashing smile. They extend their arms outward. She slides her hands down his arms and entwines her fingers with his. To his right, his sword instantly changes. The blades split with a blaster muzzle in between. To the left his, hand changes to a rapid fire mini crossbow. He steps forward and touches his feet to the sides of hers. He grows another six feet taller and the legs more solid and powerful with duel tires. Casey's dips her head to touch under his chin and disappears. His helmet instantly changes to a full face shield and a highly intense targeting system. Her chest merges with his making his front and back streamlined and armor plated, much fewer chinks to be found.

There is a flash of blue and silver over their heads as the merger is completed. The head of the new Swipe looks up to see a silver blue force field come down over the body as a silver object settles on the helm. The voice modulates to the growling fierceness of two parents bound together to protect their offspring. Prime lets go of Starscream surprised to see them combine. The enemies turn their fire to the new combined unit. The blasts are absorbed, no harm done to the unit.

Starscream gasps, "No… it can't be…."

The new Swipes-unit aims both weapons at Starscream, "I have a message for Mindwipe." The unit fires off the arrows dipped in acid into Starscream face. Starscream begins screaming in pain. He backs away trying to whisk the painful arrows away. A couple other 'Cons back away. They don't get far when Swipe fires off the sword-cannon at each of their left knees. Then the unit begins advancing towards Starscream again. Starscream tries backing away. But can't get far. The heavy wheeled foot has his neck pinned to the ground between his tires. He aims the crossbow to the forehead. He fires one deep and right into the center. "Tell Mindwipe I'm coming for him." Then Swipe stands back letting Starscream escape calling retreat.

Prime and the others are stunned. Ratchet and Wheeljack go to the wounded. Prime steps up to Swipe. The blue/silver sheen dissipates in front of the friend. Then Prime is surprised to see Casey's head back out from under Swipe's chin and the units return to two separate Autobots. They stand side by side holding each other's hands and beaming. Casey speaks first to Sideswipe, "Okay, now that was very cool!"

Sideswipe beams, "Yeah, I'll admit that was fun."

Prime shakes his head at the two cocky 'Bots. He taps their chests, "The pod?" Casey and Sideswipe look up. Just then a huge silver and black spotted Stingray fish floats down from the sky and lands in their out stretched hands. It proto-forms and turns to it's parents smiling. He retains his speared tail, his parents blue optics and a helmet very much like his father. He turns to his mother, "I am Manta." Casey smiles and nods stroking his face with a finger tip. Then he turns to his father, "I can fly!"

Sideswipe laughs. Who would know his son would have his pilot capabilities. He strokes the child's head with a solid and strong supportive finger.

Then the child turns to his commander. "Sir, I am ready to serve for my family." Prime is taken back and has to hold back his own emotions for just a moment. He knows he must not show weakness, but it is so hard right now. He straightens up and smiles, "You have already shown your desire. Be at peace right now. We will talk later." With that Prime nods his head to the Swipe family and turns away. His own memories turn to his own family, solemnly.

Prime reaches Ratchet working on Ironhide's knee with Wroughtiron. He pats their shoulders. "It is a good day for us." He inclines his head towards the Swipe family. Ratchet and Ironhide sigh contently. They had all been worried about the infant. It is good to know there has been success. And other life has come to the Autobots. There is hope for their future.

_Hey bro, now that the sparkling has emerged, you can interface_!

mental face palm and then a mental thwack to his brother

End

Manta and his family will return in Flying Fish. Casey & the Swipe team will show up in several other Prime Blood stories along the way. (Magnitude, Rod of Fire….) See Prime Blood Contents for synopsis and links.

Okay, can anyone guess why the little one is call Manta?


End file.
